LA APUESTA
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: ALBERTFICS


**LA APUESTA**

CHICAS ES UN FICS DEDICADO AL PRINCIPE DE MI SUEÑOS WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW, AUNQUE HE TOMADO LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE CANDY CANDY ES UNA HISTORIA DESARROLLADA EN EPOCA ACTUAL COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y SOBRE TODO ESPERO LES GUSTE.

GRACIAS

BRENDA DE ANDREW

**Capitulo I**

Es una reunión de ex alumnos de el ilustre colegio San Pablo allí asisten solos los mejores hijos e hijas de las familias más ricas e ilustres del mundo, en medio de dicha celebración todos son abrazos, saludos brindis de aquellos a quien el mundo les pertenece.

Ahí es donde se encuentra nuestro joven apuesto magnate brindando alegre de ver caras y recuerdos conocidos, quien es el , podemos decir que es el patriarca del clan escocés Andrew, radicado en Estados Unidos dueño de casi toda la banca mundial y múltiples e innumerables negocios, multimillonario con una educación impecable pero sobre todo un ejemplar masculino ú descripción podríamos decir un metro ochenta y nueve de estatura, veintiocho años de edad, rubio claro ojos azul cielo y una sonrisa que pararía el trafico de una gran metrópoli ,en el se inspirarían grandes escultores romanos para crear a el Adonis realmente encajaba perfecto en esa descripción, sin embargo todo el dinero no indica la felicidad pues a pesar de tener a sus pies a la mujer de sus sueños el no es feliz.

Vivian Mcquenzie hija de industriales Mcquenzie hija única es la afortunada prometida niña mimada, caprichosa y únicamente interesada en la fusión Andrew-Mcquenzie ni siquiera ve lo afortunada que es por tener el hermoso ejemplar a su lado, ella también se encuentra en esta reunión claro esta con su grupo de amigas.

Y es ahí donde comienza de lleno esta historia:

Michael: Hola Williams que gusto verte amigo mío

Albert: Michael amigo que gusto

Hay abrazos y palmadas en la espalda por el gusto de verse, podremos decir que Michael Huntington III, es hijo de petroleros texanos sin embargo el decidió estudiar la carrera de medicina es un hombre sumamente atractivo de un metro ochenta de estatura de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes claro, un hombre serio y muy formal, tal vez por ello no tenía aun compromiso formal,

Michael: Sabes Williams me da tanto gusto y dime a que te dedicas aunque esta de mas decirlo si siempre sales en las paginas de fortuna, bussines… y hasta creo que Cosmopolitan.

Albert: jajaja, eres incorregible Michael aunque te diré que asumí el control de mi familia y soy el presidente general del clan Andrew y como veras mi carrera de Administración de Empresas pues la he realizado en mis negocios.

Williams: ¿Y tu Michael?

Michael: Sabes que soy la manzana de la discordia en la familia, ya que aunque mi padre desea que tome el control de Petróleos Huntington Inc. Yo sigo con la medicina, he realizado una especialización en medicina Cardiovascular en pediatría y es en estos días viajare para radicar en Chicago ya que me han enviado al Hospital Santa Juana, para ocupar el puesto de director en jefe del pabellón de pediatría por lo cual estoy muy orgulloso ya que todo lo he logrado con mis meritos sin apoyo de mi familia.

Albert: Te felicito sinceramente amigo mío, tu si haz logrado tus sueños

Michael: ¿Pero, acaso tu no?

Albert: Sabes has sido mi amigo de tantos años, que te diré que mis sueños hubieran sido ser medico veterinario conservacionista y viajar por todo el planeta ayudando a aquellos animales que se encuentran en peligro de extinción. Sin embargo no pude decir no a mis responsabilidades como patriarca del Andrew.

Michael: Pero quien lo diría…..y bueno eres afortunado en tener una novia tan linda como Vivian Mcquenzie además se ve tan enamorada de ti.

Albert: Si verdad…..es el sueño de cualquiera sobre todo de mi Tía Elroy quien es muy feliz desde que me comprometí con ella.

Michael: ¿Y ya tienen fecha para su boda?

Albert: Aun no la hemos fijado, pero no te preocupes cuando sea ya estarás invitado.

Michael: Bueno William nada mas llegue a Chicago nos vemos allá estas de acuerdo.

Albert: Encantado Michael nos veremos allá.

Mientras la música comienza se va acercando a ellos Vivian (pelirroja escultural de ojos azules, veinticuatro años), saluda a Michael y se dirige a Albert

Williams: Amor no dejaras a la mujer más hermosa de esta reunión sin la oportunidad de bailar verdad querido.

Albert: Claro que no Vivian, permiso Michael ya nos veremos amigo mío

Michael: Hasta pronto Williams nos hablamos

Albert se dirige con Vivian a la pista y todas las miradas voltean al ver al más apuesto y triunfador de esa reunión bailar. Una de ellas es por supuesto Eliza Legan prima de Albert que junto con su amiga Luisa Spencer no dejan de comentar de la pareja.

Eliza: Esa Vivian cree que se quedara con mi Tío, la muy infeliz cree que llegara a ser la esposa de Williams, lo que ella no sabe que el será únicamente mío.

Luisa: Así, y dime ¿como lo harás? Si el ya esta comprometido con ella.

Eliza: Sabes que cuando yo deseo algo, es mío.

Luisa: Pues ahora perdóname por no creerte, pero crees en verdad que Vivian Mcquenzie te dejara que tu se lo quites, eso amiga quiero verlo.

Eliza: Pues lo veras quieres apostar

Luisa: Y que ganaré yo por ello

Eliza: Aparte de que mi hermano Niel te haga su esposa, serás la madrina de mi boda y te obsequiare Lakewood es la residencia de descanso de los Andrew ok

Luisa: ¿Y si pierdes?

Eliza: No lo hare, aunque tenga que pasar sobre el cadáver de Vivian, lo lograre, pero aparte me obsequiaras el collar de esmeraldas con rubíes que te obsequio tu abuela como compensación por dudar de mi, ok .

Luisa: pero, pero ese collar ha estado en mi familia por tres generaciones

Eliza: Pues ya es tiempo que pase de familia además te lo devolveré cuando seas mi cuñada.

Luisa: Es un trato amiga.

Ambas se dieron la mano y mientras ambas maquinaban como ganar la apuesta mientras Albert hacia girar con el baile a Vivian.

**CAPITULO II**

Mientras en Chicago…..

Una hermosa chica con veinte años de edad, rubia de lindo grandes y picarescos ojos verde jade poblado de pestañas cejas negras, labios fresa y una naricita respingona poblada de coquetas pecas color rosa, aunque su estatura de un metro cincuenta y cinco, un cuerpo demasiado sensual y voluptuoso para tan pequeña dama esa era Candice White.

Enfermera de profesión, de condición humilde fue recibida en el hogar de pony ala edad de dos años abandonada por su madre quien prometió volver y jamás lo hizo Candy como le decían sus amigos creció con los demás huérfanos y a pesar de haber no haber tenido muchas cosas materiales, ella era feliz por que tenía a sus hermanos como ella llamaba a Tom (23 años) y Annie quien tenia la misma edad de Candy pero con la suerte de haber sido adoptada por una familia buena aunque humilde los Britter quien dieron amor y estudios de Secretaria a Annie y ella logró colocar en el Hospital Santa Juana a Candy.

El estricto Doctor Lennar mando a llamar a Candy y le dijo

Doctor Lennar: Miss Candy he estado observando su desempeño como enfermera y me es grato informarle su traslado a la nueva ala del hospital pediátrico a partir de hoy estará a cargo de pediatría y se pondrá a las ordenes del nuevo jefe de Pediatría el Doctor Huntington, ¿alguna pregunta?

Candy: En lo absoluto y gracias Doctor Lennar por esta oportunidad sabré aprovecharla y no lo decepcionare.

Doctor Lennar: Eso espero y vaya a sus labores.

Y así con mucha alegría Candy llega a su nuevo puesto y se reúne a la hora de comer con Annie.

Candy: ¡Annie¡ que alegría me han dado un ascenso amiga que alegría ya parece que veo que por fin podre comprar ropa nueva para los chicos del hogar, componer el techo…..en fin soy tan feliz.

Annie: Hay Candy nunca cambiaras primero debes ahorrar para ti mirarte nada mas si no fuera por el uniforme de enfermera cualquiera diría que eres casi una pordiosera, mira tu ropa tan vieja y deslavada primero cómprate tu las cosas que necesitas y ya después piensa en los otros.

Candy: Pero annie…si yo luzco bien

Annie: Amiga tu lucirías bien hasta con un saco de papas encima, realmente eres muy hermosa pero nadie ningún chico que valga la pena se fijará en ti si no te arreglas y vistes algo bonito en serio, además se rumora que tu próximo nuevo jefe es muy atractivo y soltero, acaso no te gustaría verte casada algún día con un prominente medico y ya no ser Candy la huerfanita.

Candy: Sabes que desde lo de Terry no quiero nada con el amor

Annie: Pero eso ya tiene como tres años no me digas que aun ¿no lo olvidas?

Candy: El solo es un triste recuerdo pero su engaño jamás lo hare, siempre recordare que existen clases sociales que no se mezclan.

Terry Grandchester hijo de un prominente Duque Ingles muy atractivo de ojos azules como el mar y cabellera castaña, había tenido un tórrido romance con nuestra pecosa quien jamás había sabido cuan rico era ni su condición social, hasta que un día vio una nota de sociales donde anunciaba su recientemente boda con la ilustre Suzanne Marlow, millonaria heredera. Su corazón cayó a pedazos al suelo y mil ríos de lagrimas derramó por ese amor, quien jamás volvió a ver y quien seguramente solo quería pasar el rato con ella. Sin embargo aunque Terry se había casado obligado por su familia realmente amó a Candy y por ese amor prefirió quedar como un cobarde eso lo acompañaría por siempre por que Candy era todo para el.

En la actualidad candy pensaba que el amor solo era y podía ser para quien tuviera la misma condición social y para personas como ella no había nadie en el mundo, así que pensó algún día ser la responsable del hogar de pony cuando las amables encargadas ya no pudieran y entonces sería la mamá´ de todos esos angelitos solos.

Han pasado algunos días y en el Hospital Santa Juana es reunido el personal para la presentación del ilustre galeno de recién llegada.

Dr. Lennar: Es para mi un honor presentar a un nuevo medico que a pesar de su juventud es considerado uno de los más brillantes en su especialidad de todo el país, siendo un hombre altruista a decidido honrarnos en trabajar en este hospital a pesar de las múltiples propuestas de trabajo en los mejores hospitales reciban y apoyen al Doctor Michael Huntington III.

Todo el cuerpo medico se iba acercando a presentarse hasta que llegó el turno de Candy, ella le extendió la mano y levanto sus ojos al mirarla Michael sintió una descarga de electricidad y quedo anonadado con esa rubia de dulce y sincera sonrisa.

Michael: Que hermosa mujer dijo su nombre se llama Candy y huele a rosas frescas, pero que chica tan linda.

Candy por su parte le pareció agradable el nuevo Doctor y procedió con sus labores, ya que tendría mucho tiempo para conocerse y hablar.

Y así trascurrieron los primeros días a Michael le encantaba la forma de ser de Candy todos la amaban era dulce, servicial, atenta cálida en fin era perfecta para ser una humilde enfermera y es que Michael se había indagado con todo acerca de Candy.

Michael: Candy te gustaría el sábado ir al cine conmigo, por favor es que no conozco a nadie y pensé si no tienes compromiso….bueno si no puedes..

Candy: Gracias Dr. Michael, no tengo plan alguno y si acepto pero... puedo llevar a una amiga

Michael: claro que sí….no hay problema (lastima… no estaremos solos pensaba él)

Candy : Le hablare a mi amiga Annie y veré si puede acompañarnos esta bien.

Annie: Contestaba su celular, hola Candy oye que bueno que me llamas sabes…espera que dice de una salida ¡OOOH¡ y con el doctor Michael pero que suertuda eres amiga ya lo digo yo, ya conquistaste al guapote del doctor ¡que envidia¡ , bueno esta bien te acompañaré para eso somos las amigas vale lo hare.

Candy: Ok doctor esta hecho iremos mi amiga Annie, soltera y sin compromisos y yo al cine decía sonriendo y pensando que Annie sería una chica magnifica para el doctor Michael.

Michael: Gracias Candy ¡ah¡ y por favor puedes hacerme un favor mas márcame este numero y pide hablar con mi amigo Williams Andrew y dile que nos veremos mañana viernes en el café que esta frente al hospital que deseo verlo.

Candy: Con gusto, permiso.

Michael: Y por favor no me digas doctor Michael, solo mi nombre gracias.

Candy: ok, permiso…..Michael

Candy se ruborizó hasta las orejas y a Michael le pareció encantador ella era única y juró no dejarla escapar, hoy sabía que el destino lo había traído hasta Candy y ella sería quien lo haría feliz.

Mientras tanto Candy hacia la llamada y era trasferida directamente con Albert.

Albert: Si buenos días ¿con quien hablo?

Candy: Buenos días llamo de parte del doctor Michael Huntington de la clínica Santa Joanna tengo un mensaje para el Sr. Andrew ¿es… usted?

A ambos se les electrizó la piel al escucharse y ambos se turbaron ella pensó (Que voz tan masculina), el pensó (que voz más dulce),al darle el recado se despidió y ante la turbación de él justo colgó el auricular cual el preguntó perdone ¿quien es usted? pero ella no le escuchó ya.

En las oficinas Andrew venía llegando Archivald Cornwell Andrew sobrino de Albert, chico elegante guapo (todo un Andrew) soltero (ssssussspirooo) y muy apurado ya que era uno de los principales abogados de la firma.

Archí: Hola tío vengo para que me firmes el acuerdo Andrew-Mcquenzie por favor para darle curso y este en tiempo y forma para el día importante.

Albert: Perdón…Archie que me decías

Albert aun turbado por la llamada de nuestra pecosa

Albert: ¿Que...acuerdo?

Archie: Pues el prenupcial por que no me salgas con que no lo habías pensado mi Tía Elroy me lo pidió desde su compromiso.

Albert: ¿Qué, de que hablas yo aun no he decidido casarme?

Archie: Hay tio,tu no pero que tal Tía Elroy y tu dulce Vivian

Albert: Mira Archivald Cornwell, yo decido la fecha y eso es para largo, este absurdo compromiso lo hice para satisfacer a mi Tía el día que se puso tan enferma que le dio el infarto por ello acepte pero de eso a que me case….no todavía ok, así que como no quiero, me voy tengo una cita con mi amigo de la secundaria Michael Huntington y no iré a almorzar a la mansión así que por favor infórmale a mi Tía lo que te indico y ¡ah¡ gracias bye.

Diciendo esto tomo su saco y salió a buscar Lamboghini murciélago 340 color plata, al pasar no había quien no volteara a ver esa escudería en cuatro llantas y mejor aun el modelo de perfección quien lo manejaba.

Al llegar al hospital se dirigió a la recepcionista que casi cae desmayada al ver ese ángel caído del cielo..es más juró haber muerto y pensar que ya estaba en los cielos.

Albert: Buenas tardes señorita (recordando esa voz pensó que tal vez era ella),disculpe el ¿Dr. Michael Huntington?

Recepcionista: Este, este claro... que sí en la sección de pediatria si gusta yo lo llevo no quiero que se extravie

Albert sonrió sabía el efecto Andrew para con las damas, pero el no era un donjuán siempre había respetado a las chicas y esta no sería la excepción, con naturalidad agradeció y solo le permitió por donde tendría que ir, aunque la chica se decepciono reconoció que la suerte solo estaba hecha para algunas.

Al cruzar para donde era el consultorio el venia rápido caminando de la nada una puerta se abrió intempestivamente y fue a darle directamente a la cara de Albert quien se desplomó sin sentido.

Candy venia con un montón de reportes médicos y al oír el ruido observo aun ángel de casi dos metros tirado largo a largo sin sentido, más blanca que un papel corrió a auxiliarlo y pensó…..¡Dios mío pero que torpe soy¡

Candy: ¡Señor perdónenme¡ ¡ayuda por favor¡

Albert: ¡Por dios que me embistió anotaron la matricula¡

Candy: ¡Dios mío que bello ángel ¡ ¿Pero ..Que digo?

Candy aun sosteniendo la cabeza del pobre Albert se pegaba por su torpeza con la otra mano.

Albert al observar lo que hacia la atolondrada enfermera y aunque algo mareado estaba, no pudo más que sonreír cuando vio los coscorrones que se daba y los gestos con la lengua de fuera que hacía Candy.

Para entonces al escuchar los gritos de Candy, varias enfermeras y un medico fueron a su ayuda

Medico: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Candy: Perdón Doctor el Señor venía y yo pues…., pues creo , fue… un accidente lo juró.

Doctor: Pero que torpe es…haber ayude al señor ( mientras otras enfermeras fueron por una silla de ruedas para sentar a Albert y ocultarlo el galeno).

Candy: Por dios….discúlpenme,…..yo, yo…

Albert: reconoció la voz aun en medio de su aturdimiento y no pudo evitar…..reírse

Albert:jajajajajaja, que enfermera y para colmo tan pecosa,jajajajaja

Candy al escuchar esto se puso roja cual tomate ya no supo si era pena por lo del accidente o ira por lo de sus pecas.

Albert:jajaja…perdone,

jajajaa

En ese instante y ante la gente arremolinada ante ellos llego Michael .

Michael: Williams que sorpresa te esperaba mas tarde…..¿pero que pasó?

Albert: Pues mi querido Michael un trolebús pecoso me embistió y me ha hecho perder el sentido.

Michael: ¿Cómo dices?...¿Candy estas bien?

Candy no sabia pero deseaba que dios le abriera un hoyo y ahí se la tragara…seguro la iban a retar y tal vez hasta despedirla a quien había dañado era nada más y nada menos que al millonario dueño de casi toda América William Albert Andrew en persona.

Michael : Candy, ¿como ha pasado te has hecho daño?

Albert sintió una espinita en sus entrañas no pasó desapercibido el tono cambiado de voz de Michael hacia la pecosa y el interés que denotaba hacia ella.

El por su parte pudo recrearse abiertamente la pupila, Candy era una belleza pero con un naturalidad y vitalidad contagiosa y dios unas pecas que parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Candy aun apenada procedió a levantar los papeles y con la mirada baja fue junto a Albert y pidió perdón como una niña y le dijo que cualquier daño que sufriera ella pagaría sus curaciones y atenciones.

Albert la miró y juró que esa chica era lo que el buscaba en una mujer en sus sueños ella era el ideal, todo en ella era perfecto y ni mil Michael por muy amigos que fueran podrían evitar luchar por conquistarla.

Una vez que Albert fue auscultado y todo resulto solo un simple chichón que Candy lo curó y puso un pequeño vendolete,para Albert fue el paraíso pues Candy pasaba alrededor de su cabeza los brazos al curarlo mientras que el aspiraba su olor a rosas y se embriagaba de su presencia.

Albert: disculpe enfermera….¿su nombre?

Ella pensó va ha hacer que me despidan seguramente, ¡oh dios mío¡

Candy: Señor perdóneme por favor se que a veces soy muy despistada le ruego me perdone le juró de aquí en adelante tendré mas cuidado pero le suplico no hagan que me despidan, tengo un hogar al cual mantener por favor si, hare lo que me pida si desea pagare sus entradas al cine (pero que digo si el es millonario pensaba candy).

Albert le enterneció y pensó que a lo mejor estaba casada con hijos en fin tantas cosas, hasta que recordó como la miraba Michael y le enfureció tanto que le contesto.

Albert: Le pedí su nombre enfermera (muy serio)

Candy: ¡oh¡ Candy White señor…

Albert no pudo mas y recordando que dios nos manda extraños caminos y que nada pasa sin haber un motivo.

Albert: Esta bien enfermera , pero esto no se quedara así

Candy palideció y bajo la vista.

Albert :Usted me deberá un favor y se lo cobraré cuando lo crea conveniente ok.

Candy sonrió aliviada y dijo ¡gracias señor….¡

Albert: Me llamo William Albert Andrew a tusk ordenes

Y procedió a darle beso en la mano para luego marcharse sin dejar de recordarle, te cobrare este favor un día ok.

Candy sonrió aliviada y cuando se marchó Albert aspiro el olor a maderas que dejo en el consultorio.

Albert ingresó en la cafetería del hospital donde se encontraba Michael quien procedió a disculparse con Albert.

Michael: Estoy apenado por lo que paso Candy es una enfermera maravillosa pero atolondrada te pido la disculpes.

Albert: Realmente es maravillosa y muy bella.

Al escuchar esto Michael se puso a la defensiva y celoso le comentó sus planes de conquistarla y casarse con ella, no sin antes mencionarle su emoción y disposición por llevar a pasear a Candy y sobre todo el compromiso de Vivian con Albert.

Albert: Veo que estas interesado realmente en Candy

Michael: Como nunca antes una mujer llena todo mi mundo como lo hace Candy

Albert: Pero que sabes de ella, es soltera, casada, madre soltera ella me hablo de una familia por mantener.

Michael: Ella es maravillosa creció en un orfelinato es abandonada y aunque ya salió de ahí, ella lo que gana lo da al orfanato y casi deja sin cosa alguna para ella, es buena muy dulce y tiene un plus es muy bonita.

Michael sabia aunque celoso del interés de Albert, jamás podría el cortejar a una chica como Candy, su familia se opondría además el había dado ya su palabra a Vivian.

Albert: ¿Y esa maravilla no tiene novio?

Michael: No, actualmente no deja a nadie entrar a su vida, según me enteré fue novia de un niño rico que solo la vaciló y luego no volvió a saber más de él por eso ella no le da entrada a nadie.

Albert: Bueno Michael me dio gustó poder haber estado contigo pero por desgracia mis negocios me esperan hasta pronto.

Albert regresó a sus oficinas y no podía entender por que no apartaba a Candy de sus pensamientos, hasta George Johnson su consejero y mano derecha le dijo y los balances con hermosas piernas ¿tienen nombre?

Albert: Así ….los balances y esas pecas es tan linda …¿Qué eh?

George:jajajaja ya veo….sr Andrew no le conocía la faceta de Casanova

George era un administrador de toda la vida y era considerado para los Andrew más un familiar que colaborador, por ello quería a Albert como aun hijo.

Albert: Sabes George hoy he conocido a alguien muy especial…..

George: Y te ha impresionado por lo que veo

Albert: Bueno ella es como te diré es….. fresca, natural, muy bella , agradable

George: Y si me sigues diciendo el que va terminar enamorado seré yo de ella pero dime y esa beldad sin alas ¿existe?

Albert: Existe se llama Candice White es enfermera y trabaja en el Santa Joanna

George: ¿Una enfermera? Y ahora que te observo ¿ese chichón?

Albert con cara de enamorado le dijo lo que pasó y para George fue de lo más divertido escucharlo es más ya quería ir a conocer a la mujer que hacía sentir vivo a Albert.

Albert: Si tu la conocieras, ella te encantaría y tiene unos ojos que cuando te miran hacen que vuelvas a vivir ¡Dios que tiene esa chica que parezco adolescente¡

George con tristeza pensó en lo inconveniente de su vida de Albert, siempre sólo obligado a tener una vida llena de obligaciones nada que ver con su alma libre y del absurdo compromiso con esa muñequita frívola de Vivian Mcquenzie ¡pobre Albert¡ ¡si la Tía Elroy se entera que se interesa por una enfermera si que se muere¡.

**Capitulo III**

Mientras tanto Eliza, ya había llegado a Chicago con el firme propósito de quedarse con Albert y así ganar la apuesta a su amiga Luisa.

Eliza: Ahora lo primero que hare es ir a visitar al Corporativo Andrew, pará que junto a Niel pueda acercarme a mi Tío William y así poder seducirlo.

Vivian por su parte era una chica frívola quien solo le importaba gastar en las mejores ropas, estar en las mejores fiestas y por supuesto todos los días a las tres de la mañana esperar desnuda a Niles su chofer y amante desde hace 2 años.

Vivian pensaba…sólo Niles sabe hacerme el amor, es rudo, fuerte y nada que ver con Williams y sus tonteras de esperar hasta casarnos, lastima que Niles sea un pobretón, pero cuando me case con Williams me lo llevare a la Casa Andrew y seremos amantes hasta que me canse de el.

Mientras eso sucedía Candy en Chicago se preparaba con un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla una blusa de resorte y sandalias al color y su cabello suelto a esperar la llegada de Annie y por supuesto de Michael para la invitación al cine, por extraño que pareciera no apartaba de su mente a William Andrew sus ojos la acompañaban, su risa y esa varonil forma de mirarla le ponía los nervio de punta como deseaba volver a verlo a aunque no sabía en realidad para que si el era otro niño rico de esos que sólo ven a las chicas humildes como juguetes para divertirse.

¡toc, toc,toc¡ un momento por favor …contestó Candy, Al abrir un mensajero le entrego un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas y se entró y tomó el mensaje que traía y

decía:

Candy

Estas rosas son para recordar que no se necesita morir

Para poder conocer a los angeles,tú eres uno de ellos

Sinceramente

William Albert Andrew

Pd aun me debes un favor y pronto te lo cobrare ok

Candy sonrió al ver el mensaje más de pronto su mirada se volvió sombría y dura, claro otro riquillo queriendo divertirse a costillas de ella, es que era acaso que Terry había dejado informado a toda la comunidad masculina que existe una tonta pecosa para que ellos se divirtieran, ella leía el periódico y aunque no era afecta leer sociales era imposible no conocer al magnate más prominente ni su ilustre compromiso, pero que se creía este Andrew que ella caería como una quinceañera cuando alguien como el que tenía a las mujeres que quisiera, ella una pobre enfermera ya no creía en cuentos de hadas así, que sonrió y pensó le seguiré el juego y cuando el piense que he caído ¡Zas¡ Vera de que estoy hecha ya vera.

Llegó Annie despampanante y llevaba una bolsa con cosas

Annie: ¡Candy que fachas¡ ni creas que iras así he traído ropa mía y te la pondrás quítate eso rápido antes que llegue el Doctor Michael y salga corriendo al verte.

Annie:¿Y esas rosas?

Mientras Candy se cambiaba aun hermoso vestido estampado en rosas un sombrero a juego y una sandalias blancas, era una muñeca de porcelana sus rubios y ensortijados cabellos caían hasta la cintura era la imagen de una princesa de cuentos.

Annie: Oye amiga traes comiendo de tu mano al Dr. Michael, que hermosas rosas y además rojas por sabes el signicado ¿verdad?

Candy:¿El significado?

Annie:¡hay candy eres imposible¡ rosas rojas significa amor verdadero profundo es decir amor total

Candy: No ha sido Michael el que me las envió

Annie:¿Cómo? ¿Quién dime, dime? En serio como te envidio.

Candy: Fue William Andrew

Annie: ¡El millonario guaperrimo que dejo a la pobre de Lupita la de recepción en shock y juraba que era un ángel en serio¡

Annie: Candy si no me cuentas todo juro te torturaré hasta que me digas como le haces para que los mejores partidos del mundo anden derrapando por tus huesos.

Candy:¡Estas tonta Annie ¡ no vez que es otro riquillo queriendo jugar conmigo, yo me pregunto hasta cuando tendré que sufrir esta maldición de que me vean cara de juguete los niños bien hasta cuando.

Annie: A lo mejor te equivocas y deberás le gustas.

Candy.¡Si como no¡ sabes esta comprometido para casarse con una millonaria pelirroja bellísima y hasta crees que se va fijar en esta insignificante enfermera, como no ahí.

Annie: Mientras el juez y el sacerdote no lo casen el es soltero y tu puedes conquistarle…..ya sabes en la guerra y el amor…..

Candy: Sabes si ya se corrió el rumor de que soy un juguete bueno, pues William Andrew va caer y cuando esto suceda le diré en su cara que no lo logró.

Annie:¿Y si te enamoras?

Candy:¿Apostamos?

Annie:¿Cuánto?

Candy: ¿Mi ahorro completo? ¿y tú?

Annie: Te comprare un guardarropa completo y te pagare un curso de maquillaje y etiqueta ¿como vez?

Candy y Annie:¡vale¡

Annie: ¿y Michael?

Candy: ¿Que con el?

Annie: No te hagas el le gustas y es muy bueno y es un gran medico creo que sería ideal para ti no lo pierdas Candy.

Candy: Annie el amor es algo que se siente desde la primera vez tal vez mucho antes de ver a la persona y se alimenta de pequeños momentos.

Mientras ella decía a su mente venía la imagen de un rubio de hermosos ojos azules y tanto así que emitió un suspiro.

Annie:¿Y eso? Pareces enamorada

Candy: solo del amor amiga solo del amor de nadie jamás.

En eso llegó Michael y fue Candy quien le abrió dejando al joven galeno anonadado con semejante belleza y hasta unas delicadas margaritas cayeron al suelo.

Rápidamente y apenado las levanto y le dijo

Michael: Son para ti hermosa Candy

Candy ruborizada lo hizo pasar agradeció las flores y presentó con Annie,fuerón a ver una película de moda y posterior el quiso llevarlas al Antro de moda de la ciudad donde la elite de chicago visitaba.

Michael no quitaba la vista de Candy y Annie se divertía de lo lindo cuando de pronto se escucho un murmullo

Gente: Son los Andrew, son los chicos Andrew

Y así era los guapísimos chicos Andrew Albert, Archie y Niel (el que sea malo no lo hace feo) fueron directo a su reservado.

Y la música comenzó a sonar y Michael rápidamente invitó a bailar a Candy, pero ella se negaba por que no quería dejar sola a Annie, sin embargo esta la convenció y se fue a bailar con Michael.

En la mesa Andrew,

Tío quita esa cara mejor hubieras venido con Vivian le decía un Archie a Albert y es que el no haber podido visitar a Candy con algún pretexto por falta de tiempo con el trabajo lo irritó y sobre todo recordó que Michael la había invitado a salir así traía una cara malhumorada.

Archie: Con permiso acabo de ver a una bella flor sola y yo he venido a divertirme no a un velorio permiso y diviértanse.

Albert: Esta bien diviértanse

Niel: Yo también vi a una chica y la voy a invitar a bailar chao Tío

Annie estaba ya aburrida aunque la habían invitado varios chicos a bailar ella parecía esperar por alguien y ese alguien llegó.

Archie: ¿Hola quieres bailar?

Annie levanto la vista y ambos quedaron prendidos por una corriente eléctrica increíble, el era sumamente apuesto y elegantemente vestido todo un Andrew.

Y mientras Archie y Annie iban hacia la pista, unos ojos azules volteaban y observaban a una pareja bailar baladas románticas que acababan de comenzar ,pareció como si su cuerpo comenzará a combustiones un oleaje de furia y celos lo pusieron rojo y se levanto para ir a su encuentro, justo cuando lo iba hacer una mano en su espalda le toco

Vivian: Querido por que no me dijiste que vendrías yo he venido con amigas hay amorcito que malo eres.

Albert: Es que yo….no pensaba venir pero los chicos insistieron y no pude zafarme lo siento Vivian.

Vivian entonces abrazó a Albert y poso sus labios en el, mientras en ese preciso momento una chica pecosa volteaba a ver y los vio, ellos se besaban apasionadamente.

Sintió ganas de llorar, de golpearlos pero comprendió que no era nadie para hacerlo así que le pidió a Michael ir a la mesa.

Al sentarse vio como Vivian se sentaba en la mesa de Albert y hacia constantemente cariños a él, el no podía dejar de ver a la pecosa y aunque disimulaban ambos, en más de una ocasión sus miradas chocaban y fue cuando Candy le dijo a Michel que deseaba retirarse ya que se sentía indispuesta.

Annie llevo hasta la mesa a Archie y se presentó con ellos, entonces candy les pidió disculpas para retirarse Archie ofreció llevar a Annie hasta su casa ella encantada acepto. Michael no era un hombre tonto vio de lejos a Albert y pensó que era mucho el interés de el por la pecosa por lo que pensó esa noche declarar su amor a Candy.

Michael dejo en la puerta a Candy y espero a que ella abriera a su depto., justo en ese momento la toma por la cintura y delicadamente besa sus labios de Candy ella sorprendida no corresponde el beso y Michael le dice que la ama que le de una oportunidad y le habla de una relación seria, ella gentilmente le dice que la deje pensarlo y que dará en unos días su respuesta emocionado Michael promete hacerla feliz ella solo piensa en unos labios sabor cereza y ojos azul cielo

Candy: Albert…..Albert ¿Por qué pienso en ti? ¿Por qué?

**CAPITULO IV**

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ANTRO ALBERT SE DESPIDE CON FASTIDIO DE VIVIANS LE DICE SENTIRSE MAL Y IRSE A DESCANSAR, REALMENTE LO QUE ALBERT QUERIA ERA SEGUIR A MICHAEL Y CANDY, VER CON SUS OJOS COMO MICHAEL SE COMPORTABA CON LA DULCE PECOSA Y ES QUE UNOS CELOS HORRIBLES LE DESATABAN EL ALMA.

JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO QUE MICHAEL BESABA A CANDY, ALBERT LLEGABA Y OBSERVABA LA ESCENA,DISPUESTO A GOLPEAR A MICHAEL DECIDE BAJARSE SIN EMBARGO EL RAZONAMIENTO Y LA EDUCACION IMPERO EN EL,PENSO QUE NO TENIA DERECHO ALGUNO Y QUE DEBIA INVESTIGAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA PECOSA POR SU AMIGO,ASI QUE ARRANCA FURIOSO Y SE MARCHA A SU MANSION.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE …

EN LA OFICINAS DE ALBERT, ARCHIE RECIEN LLEGABA Y LE PREGUNTABA A ALBERT EL POR QUE SE HABIA MARCHADO SIN DESPEDIRSE DE ELLOS Y VIVIANS LE HABIA INFORMADO DE SU ESTADO DE SALUD.

ARCHI: TIO, ¿Qué TE PASO? TRAIAS UN HUMOR….

ALBERT: DISCULPAME SOBRINO NO ME SENTI BIEN

ARCHIE: SE PUEDE SABER POR QUIEN TE ENCUENTRAS ASI…

ALBERT:¿NO COMPRENDO?

ARCHIE:¡HAY TIO POR FAVOR¡ SABES QUE SOLO UNA DAMA NOS PRODUCE ESE TIPO DE HUMOR ¿ACASO PELLEASTE CON VIVIANS?

ALBERT:¡NO, ES ESO ES QUE ¡….

ARCHIE:¡AH COMPRENDO¡… ELLA NO TE LA CONOCIAMOS ¿ESTABA ACASO EN LA FIESTA?

ALBERT:¡ARCHIBALD CORWELL DONDE QUEDO EL CABALLERO QUE ERES…¡

ARCHI:JAJAJAJA …HAY TIO PARECES ADOLESCENTE ENAMORADO..ACASO TU DULCINEA …..NO SABE TU SUFRIR…¿O ES CASADA?

ALBERT:¡BASTA Y TIENES RAZON SOY UN ESTUPIDO¡

ARCHI:NINGUN ANDREW SE DEJA QUITAR EL AMOR SIN LUCHAR SI ELLA MERECE LA PENA, TIO NO LA DEJES IR…

ALBERT:¡GRACIAS ARCHI ESO HARE ELLA ES MIA¡

MIENTRAS CANDY HABIA PASADO UNA DE ESAS NOCHES DE INFIERNO NO PUDO PEGAR LOS OJOS EN TODA LA NOCHE Y LOS POCOS MINUTOS QUE PUDO SOLO PARA VER EN SUS SUEÑOS A CIERTO RUBIO BESANDOSE CON UNA CHICA Y ESO LA HIZO ESTAR DE MALAS.

SE BAÑO Y COMO ERA SU DESCANSO DECIDIO HABLARLE A ANNIE PARA VER SI PODIAN SALIR A DESPEJARSE´POR LO MENOS A TOMAR UN CAFÉ.

ANNIE: CANDY AMIGA QUE FELIZ ESTOY, FUE MARAVILLOSO ..ES UN CHICO UNICO,GUAPO,EDUCADO HAY AMIGA…..AHORA SI LE DIGO ADIOS A MI SOLTERIA Y SOLEDAD.

¿PERO CANDY QUE CARITA?

¿QUE TE PASO AMIGA, ACASO TE ATROPELLO UN AUTO?

CANDY:HAY ANNIE …..ES QUE NO DORMI…

AUNQUE NO QUERIA DAR A ENTENDER QUE ESTABA INTERESADA EN EL GUAPISIMO DE ALBERT ANDREW, LE CONTO A SU AMIGA QUE MICHAEL LE HABIA PROPUESTO UN NOVIASGO SERIO EN FIN….

ANNIE:¡CANDY QUE BUENO, QUE ENVIDIA AMIGA MICHAEL LO TRAES COMIENDO DE TU MANO¡.

ANNIE:¿DIME LO ACEPTARAS VERDAD?

CANDY: NO…NO..LO SE

ANNIE:¿ESTAS LOCA MICHAEL ES UN GRAN PARTIDO SE QUE MEDIO HOSPITAL ESTAN LOCAS POR EL Y TU MIRATE?

CANDY:YO…..ANNIE…YO NO LO AMO

ANNIE:PERO ESO QUE IMPORTA…..CUANDO LO CONOZCAS LO AMARAS ADEMAS ES MUY ATRACTIVO

CANDY VIO EN SU MENTE LAS IMÁGENES , QUE LE ATORMENTABAN ALBERT EN BRAZOS DE LA BELLA PELIRROJA Y PENSÓ QUE NO TENIA CASO ILUSIONARSE EN UNA PERSONA QUE NUNCA SERIA PARA ELLA.

CANDY:TIENES RAZON ANNIE, YA ESTOY CANSADA DE SENTIRME SOLA Y SIN QUE MI CORAZON SE SIENTA AMADO…LE DARE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MICHAEL.

EN ESE MOMENTO TOCAN LA PUERTA Y UN MENSAJERO LE HACE ENTREGA A CANDY DE UN INMENSO Y BELLISIMO RAMO DE ROSAS ROJAS CON UN DELICADO MENSAJE

CANDY

TU DULCE MIRAR ACOMPAÑA MIS TRISTES DIAS

¿PODRAS HERMOSA SIRENA PERMITIRME REFLEJARME EN ELLOS?

DESEO VERTE, POR FAVOR PERMITEME INVIRATE UN HELADO.

WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDREW

ANNIE¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ES NUEVAMENTE EL GUAPERRIMO MILLONARIO?

CANDY:ASI PARECE…AYER LO VI CON SU NOVIA,SABES ES UN SINVERGUENZA IGUAL QUE TODOS….

ANNIE: ¡HAY CANDY ¡ ¿QUE HARAS AMIGA?

CANDY: ¡LE DARE UNA SOPA DE SU PROPIO CHOCOLATE... Y TU ME AYUDARAS¡

ANNIE:¿?

SI CANDY LE CONTO QUE HARIA QUE ALBERT SE CREYERA QUE ELLA ESTABA TOTALMENTE ENAMORADA DE EL Y CUANDO EL QUISIERA ….¡ZAS¡ SE REIRIA EN SU CARA DE EL Y LE DIRIA QUE NUNCA CAERIA EN LAS REDES DE UN DONJUAN DE QUINTA COMO EL. ANNIE NO MUY CONVENCIDA PERO QUERIA A CANDY Y ACCEDIO A AYUDARLA NO SIN ANTES ADVERTIRLE…

ANNIE:¿CUIDADO CANDY…NO VAYAS HACER TU LA QUE SALGAS …LASTIMADA Y TE ENAMORES?

CANDY:¿YO.? ….JAJAJAJA COMO CREES,DESDE TERRY MI CORAZON HA SIDO MATERIALMENTE ASESINADO, NO HAY SENTIMIENTO ALGUNO POR ESO NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A MICHAEL EL SI ES UN BUEN HOMBRE…Y YO NO LO AMO.

ANNIE:AMIGA POR FAVOR , DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y DATELO A TI MISMA , ACABAS DE DECIR QUE EL ES DIFERENTE…..POR FAVOR.

CANDY:MIRA LE HE DICHO QUE ME DE UNOS DIAS .MIENTRAS TANTO ME VENGARE DEL RIQUILLO Y LO HARE PAGARMELAS TODAS JUNTAS.

CANDY NO ERA VENGATIVA Y AUNQUE NO QUERIA ACEPTAR CUANTO YA LE EMPEZABA A INTERESAR NUESTRO ADORADO ALBERT(SSSSUUUSSSPPPIIIRROOO), SI ALGO LE HABIA LLENADO EL HIGADO DE PIEDRITAS ES HABERLO VISTO BESARSE CON LA PELIRROJA Y EL MUY SINVERGUENZA AHORA LE MANDABA FLORES Y QUERIA UNA CITA ¿? ¡QUE DESCARO¡

ASI QUE LLEGA LA HORA DE LA CITA Y AUNQUE CANDY LE HA PEDIDO A ANNIE QUE LA ACOMPAÑE ELLA NO MUY CONVENCIDA DECIDE IR,CANDY LUCE UN VESTIDO COLOR BLANCO SIN HOMBROS(POR SUPUESTO DE ANNIE) ZAPATILLAS TIPO SANDALIAS Y UN SOMBRERO CON FLORES AUNQUE SENCILLA ES UN ANGEL.

SE ESCUCHA EL APARCAMIENTO DE UN MOTOR FRENTE AL EDIFICIO DE CANDY (CON ESA ESCUDERIA COMO NO) ESE PRECIOSO AUTO SALE UN HERMOSO HOMBRE DE CASI DOS METROS DE ESTATURA VAQUEROS (BELLISSSIMOO) CAMISA ABIERTA LIGERAMENTE Y UN MECHON DE SUS BELLOS Y REBELDES CABELLOS UN LOOK FRESCO SENCILLAMENTE (GUAPISIMO) CON UNA LINDA SONRISA SUBE Y TOCA.

ANNIE: ¡CANDY YA ESTA AQUÍ APURATE¡

CANDY: ¡CALMATE ANNIE RECUERDA DEBEMOS HACERLE CREER QUE ES UN SER UNICO…..QUE ESTOY LOCA POR EL¡

ANNIE CON UNA SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS LE ABRE LA PUERTA Y CASI SE DESMAYA….

ALBERT ERA …Y SI NO LE HUBIERA GUSTADO TANTO EL CHICO QUE LE HABIA INVITADO A BAILAR LA NOCHE ANTERIOR ELLA SE HUBIERA DECIDIDO SIN DUDARLO POR ALBERT.

MUY EDUCADO PREGUNTA POR CANDY EN ESE MOMENTO SE ESCUCHA UN BUENAS TARDES….

ALBERT ESTA ANONADADO RECORDABA BELLA A LA PECOSA PERO EL ANGEL QUE ESTABA JUNTO A EL CON ESE AROMA A ROSAS SILVESTRES SUPERABA TODA IMAGINACION, ES MAS PARECIA UN ADOLESCENTE TEMBLANDO POR SOLO VERLA.

Y AUNQUE OBSERVO COMO AMBAS CHICAS TOMABAN SUS RESPECTIVOS BOLSOS, PENSO QUE CANDY ERA UNA CHICA UNICA Y DECENTE POR QUE ELLA NO SALIA SOLA CON NINGUN HOMBRE, ESO LO HIZO AUN ADMIRARLA MAS…

CANDY: SR. ANDREW….ESPERO NO SE MOLESTE EN QUE NOS ACOMPAÑE MI AMIGA, POR CIERTO ELLA ES ANNIE BRITTER.

ALBERT:EN LO ABSOLUTO, MUCHO GUSTO SEÑORITA BRITTER…CANDY POR FAVOR SOLO ALBERT….QUIERO SER … SOLO ALBERT

CANDY:OH, BUENO PERO CREO QUE TENDRE QUE ACOSTUMBRARME YA QUE USTED ES MUY IMPORTANTE

ALBERT: ¿ACASO SEÑORITA BRITTER NO LA HABIA VISTO ANTES?

ANNIE: TAL VEZ… EN EL HOSPITAL TRABAJO AHÍ MISMO EN EL SANTA JOANA

ALBERT:CLARO…ESO DEBE SER, BUENO PUES VAMOS Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR MI INVITACION

CANDY: BUENO….CREO QUE SE LO DEBIA DESPUES DE LO QUE NOS PASO EN EL HOSPITAL…

ALBERT: NO, PIENSES EN ESO ADEMAS DEBO AGRADECER PUES AHÍ FUE DONDE TE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ

Y ASI SE FUERON EN SU PRECIOSO AUTO HASTA UNA HELADERIA MUY CONOCIDA EN CHICAGO, Y COMENZO A SONAR EL CELULAR DE ALBERT INSISTENTEMENTE.

CANDY: ¿NO PIENSA CONTESTAR…ALBERT?

ALBERT: POR SUPUESTO SOLO QUE NO QUERIA ME MOLESTARAN….

ALBERT:¿BUENO…. ARCHI? DEJE DICHO NO SE ME MOLESTARA CONSULTALO CON GEORGE POR FAVOR….MMMM,AHHH, BUENO ESTA BIEN SI GUSTAS TRAEMELOS ACA LOS FIRMARE

EN ESE MOMENTO ALBERT LE DABA LA DIRECCION Y CON UN GESTO DE HASTIO COLGO

CANDY: ¿TODO BIEN?

ALBERT:¡OH CLARO¡ EL TRABAJO YA SABES NUNCA TERMINA Y NO RESPETA HORARIOS

CANDY: SI QUIERES OTRO MOMENTO PODREMOS REUNIRNOS

ALBERT:¡NO, NO ES NECESARIO…SOLO SON UNOS DOCUMENTOS URGENTES Y YA VIENE PARA ACA MI SOBRINO, ES ALGO RAPIDO Y TERMINAMOS MIL DISCULPAS….PERO ORDENEMOS…QUIERES!

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE UN AUTO DEPORTIVO EN COLOR ROJO SE APARCABA AUN LADO DE LA HELADERIA Y DESCENDIA UN CHICO MUY ELEGANTE VESTIDO OLIENDO DELICIOSAMENTE Y CON LA ESTAMPA DE UN MODELO.

ARCHIBALD CORNWELL TODO UN ANDREW (SUSPIIIIIRRRROOO) ENTRO Y SILENCIO TODAS LAS FEMINAS DENTRO DE LA HELADERIA LES CAIA LA BABA (INCLUYENDOME) BUSCO CON LA MIRADA Y SORPRENDIDO SONRIO.

ARCHI:¿BUENAS TARDES DAMITAS….TIO?

ARCHI:¿ANNIE?

ANNIE: HOLA…..HOLA ARCHI ¿PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ?

CANDY Y ALBERT:¿USTEDES SE CONOCEN? (AL UNISONO)

TODOS: JAJAJAJAJA

ANNIE Y ARCHI: ANOCHE…BUENO. TU… PRIMERO… NO TU (AMBOS)

AMBOS SE SONROJARON Y COMENZARON A PLATICAR Y ASI FUE UNA TARDE ENCANTADORA, POSTERIOR LES DIJERON LOS CHICOS QUE SI PASEABAN EN UN PARQUE CERCANO..POR SUPUESTO QUE ARCHI YA NO VOLVIO A LA OFICINA Y ALBERT ENCANTADO YA QUE PUDO PASAR UN TARDE PLATICANDO Y CONOCIENDO A LA PECOSA

YA SIENDO UN POCO TARDE LAS LLEVARON A SU CASA, ANNIE REALMENTE ESTABA EMOCIONADA ARCHIE VERDADERAMENTE LE ENCANTABA….Y ELLA NO SERIA TAN TONTA PARA DEJAR PASAR UN CHICO COMO EL …ES MAS SE DIJO NO LO DEJARIA ESCAPAR, A ARCHI VERDADERAMENTE LE HABIA IMPACTADO LA DULCE BELLEZA DE ANNIE,Y DESEABA VOLVERLA HABER DESDE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR SIN EMBARGO NO SE IMAGINO LA AGRADABLE SORPRESA QUE LA VIDA LE TENDRIA.

POR SU PARTE ALBERT Y CANDY YA SE HABIAN PLATICADO SUS PASATIEMPOS,GUSTOS Y….. ELLA SE SONROJABA CADA VEZ QUE EL DETENIA SU MIRADA EN ESOS HERMOSISIMOS OJOS VERDE JADE. JUSTO LLEGABA A LA PUERTA CUANDO EL CELULAR DE CANDY SONO….

CANDY: ¿BUENO? …..HOLA MICHAEL , ESTE….ESTE GRACIAS PERO….MIRA TE LLAMO MAS TARDE…..POR FAVOR SI…GRACIAS.

ALBERT ESCUCHO DISIMULADAMENTE Y APRETO LOS PUÑOS RECORDO EL BESO DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR Y CELOSO SE DIRIJIO A CANDY.

ALBERT:¿TU NOVIO?

CANDY: ¿EH…NO ES QUE MICHAEL, DIGO EL DR HUNTINTONG…..BUENO..

ALBERT: PERDON…NO TENGO DERCHO A INTERFERIR…PERO YO SOLO QUIERO SABER ALGO ¿PUEDO PREGUNTARTE?

CANDY: SI

ALBERT:¿MICHAEL ES….TU NOVIO O TE INTERESA?

CANDY: ¿POR QUE TE INTERESA SABER? ¿ACASO TU NO TIENES COMPROMISO?

ALBERT SE QUEDO CALLADO SIN EMBARGO CANDY CONTESTO

CANDY:¡DISCULPA NO DEBI CONTESTARTE ASI¡ MICHAEL ES UN AMIGO…EL ESTA INTERESADO EN MI Y YO…..NO, NO QUIERO POR EL MOMENTO UNA RELACION.

ALBERT: ¿HAY ALGUIEN MAS….?

CANDY NO CONTESTO SONRIO TRISTEMENTE, Y ALBERT TAMPOCO QUIZO AHONDAR MAS

ALBERT Y ARCHI SE DESPIDIERON CABALLEROSAMENTE QUEDARON DE HABLARSE Y SE DIERON SUS CORREOS (MAIL) PARA SEGUIR EN CONTACTO.

UNA VEZ QUE LAS CHICAS ESTUVIERON A SOLAS….

ANNIE:¡CANDYYY¡ ¡ ESTOY LOCA POR ARCHI ¡ ¡ME ENCANTA¡

CANDY: ¡ SI NO ME DICES NI CUENTA ME DOY EH¡

ANNIE: NO TE HAGAS …TE GUSTA ALBERT ES MUY GUAPO AMIGA, ES MUY….VARONIL RICO EDUCADO, GALANTE…..

CANDY: Y SI ME SIGUES DICIENDO ….ME ENAMORARE IRREMEDIABLEMENTE, BASTA SOLO ES OTRO DONJUAN MENTIROSO MAS….

ANNIE: NO LO CREO…EL , ELLOS NO….

CANDY: ¡POR FAVOR ANNIE DEJA DE SOÑAR MIRALOS ESTOY SEGURA QUE IGUAL QUE "ALBERT" ARCHI TAMBIEN TIENE NOVIA….A POCOS ¿CREES QUE LAS RIQUILLAS SON CIEGAS?

ANNIE HIZO UN PUCHERO, PENSO QUE CANDY TENIA RAZON ESOS MANGAZOS NO PODRIAN SER SOLTERITOS….Y QUE POR LOGICA A ELLAS SOLO LAS VEIAN PARA PASAR EL RATO.

SIN EMBARGO ANNIE ERA AUNQUE DE HUMILDE CUNA, PARA ELLA NADA EN EL MUNDO ERA IMPOSIBLE Y TOTAL LO QUE PASARA DEJARIA….PEOR ERA NO VIVIRLO.

ANNIE: ¡HAY CANDY MIENTRAS NO ESTEN CASADOS…AMIGA QUE TAL Y SI SE ENAMORA ARCHI DE MI Y REALMENTE Y…..HASTA ME CASE CON EL…¡

CANDY:¡ HAY ANNIE ERES IMPOSIBLE¡

MIENTRAS TANTO ALBERT Y ARCHI LLEGABAN A LA MANSION HABIAN IDO PLATICANDO TODO EL TRAYECTO DE LAS CHICAS, LO LINDAS QUE ERAN , LO DULCES LO SINCERAS Y NADA DE POSES ERAN UNICAS….CADA UNO DECIA QUE LA OTRA ERA MEJOR

ALBERT:CANDY ES PRECIOSA ARCHI NO ME CANSO DE MIRARLA…SU OJOS SON HERMOSISSIMOS TIENE UNOS LABIOS….. Y SU PIEL ES PORCELANA

ARCHI: ¡HAY TIO AHORA SI TE PEGO DURO EL AMOR JAJAJAJA¡

ALBERT: ¿Y DE QUE ME HABLAS TU? ANNIE PARA ACA ANNIE PARA ALLA…..

ARCHI: BUENO TIO NO TE NIEGO REALMENTE ME HA IMPACTADO ESTA CHICA …PERO YO SOY SOLTERITO SIN COMPROMISOS ¿PERO TU?

ALBERT RECORDO SU ABSURDO COMPROMISO CON VIVIANS MACQUENZIE, LO FELIZ QUE ESTABA LA TIA ELROY DESDE ENTONCES, Y LO INFELIZ QUE ERA EL YA QUE AHORA QUE HABIA ENCONTRADO POR FIN EL AMOR, NO HALLABA COMO QUITARSE DE ENCIMA A VIVIANS.

ALBERT ESTABA SUMAMENTE CONTRARIADO CADA DIA SE LE HACIA MAS ABSURDO EL SEGUIR CON UN NOVIAZGO DEL CUAL NO SENTIA NADA, VIVIANS MCQUENZIE ERA UNA MUJER BELLISIMA NI DUDARLO, PERO SU CORAZON DE ALBERT LE FUE ATRAPADO DESDE EL MOMENTO MISMO QUE PUDO VER ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS VERDES Y ESAS PECAS ADORABLES Y TODO ELLO RESPONDIA A UN NOMBRE….CANDICE WHITE

CANDY WHITE ESA PEQUEÑA PECOSA DE CARÁCTER FUERTE, REVOLTOSA, DESPISTADA SUMAMENTE NOBLE CON EL CORAZON DE DULCE A LA MISMA VEZ, TAN FUERTE QUE SOLA SALIA ADELANTE HUERFANA SIN FAMILIA…ERA SU IDEAL, JAMAS PENSO QUE SE IBA A ENAMORAR DE ESA MANERA, A TAL GRADO QUE PARA SU ADMINISTRADOR DE CONFIANZA NO LE FUE PARA NADA DESAPERCIBIDO SU SEMBLANTE DISTRAIDO Y ESA MIRADA SOÑADORA , TANTO QUE LE DIJO:

GEORGE: ¡HAY WILLIAMS ….QUE TENDRA CIERTA PECOSA QUE HOY NO DAS UNA EN LOS NEGOCIOS¡

¡MIRA QUE DECIR QUE ACEPTABAS LOS TERMINOS DE ESTE CONTRATO CON LOS BYRONS..MMMMMM….CANDY´S WHITE ES UN PELIGRO EN TU VIDA¡

ALBERT: ¿PERDON?

GEORGE: JAJAJAJAJAJA

ALBERT SE RUBORIZO COMO UN ADOLESCENTE Y SOLO BAJO LOS OJOS Y RESPONDIO

ALBERT:¡SI…ES UN HECHIZERA, ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO¡

GEORGE: ¿SABES QUE DIRIA LA SRA ELROY SI SE ENTERA,…..Y VIVIANS?

ALBERT: SABES….PONDRE FIN A ESE ABSURDO Y NADA ME IMPEDIRA SER FELIZ…

GEORGE: ¿Y LOS NEGOCIOS QUE TENEMOS CON EL PADRE DE VIVIANS?

ALBERT: ME IMPORTAN POCO….. SI RESULTA A PERDIDA AFRONTARE CON MI FORTUNA PERSONAL CUALQUIER DAÑO AL PATRIMONIO DE LOS ANDREW, PERO A CANDICE WHITE SI ME ACEPTA, NADA ME DETENDRA PARA HACERLA FELIZ, Y SI LA TIA ABUELA ELROY NO LA QUIERE ME IRE LEJOS CON ELLA Y RENUNCIARE A SER EL PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW.

GEORGE AL ESCUCHARLO TAN DECIDIDO PENSO CON PREOCUPACION QUE SE VEIA UNA GRAN NUBE DE PROBLEMAS, PERO SI ESE AMOR ERA VERDADERO COMO TAL ,SE DESVANECERIA PARA DAR PASO A LA FELICIDAD.

ASI QUE ESA TARDE Y DEBIDO A LAS METIDAS DE PATAS DE ALBERT EN LOS NEGOCIOS,DECIDIO DARSE LA TARDE LIBRE Y QUE MEJOR IR A VISITAR A SUS GRANDES AMIGOS EL DOCTOR MICHAEL Y LA ADORABLE PECOSA CANDY WHITE.

ESA TARDE SE HABIAN PROGRAMADO LAS VACUNAS PREVENTIVAS PARA LOS NIÑOS POR LO QUE EL HOSPITAL ESTABA LLENO DE INFANTES, PARECIA UN PARQUE POR LAS RISAS, CORRETEOS Y LLANTOS (VACUNADOS) ASI COMO DE CARITAS FELICES CON LOS CHUPETES (PALETAS) QUE CANDY LES DABA , MISMAS QUE DE SU BOLSA HABIA COMPRADO Y ES QUE ERAN DOS FILAS LAS QUE HACIA EN UNA ESTABA LA ENFERMERA (GERDA LUDWINS) MUJER SOLTERONA AMARGADA Y REGAÑONA Y EN LA OTRA ESTABA NUESTRA ADORABLE PECOSA.

POR LO TANTO ERA UNA MMMMMMUUUUUUUYYYYYYYY LLLLAAARRRGGAAAAA LA FILA DE CANDY WHITE, TANTO QUE CUANDO NUESTRO ANGEL PRECIOSO, DE ALBERT ANDREW LLEGO CON TAMAÑO RAMO DE ROSAS Y UN CORAZON DE CHOCOLATE…NO PRECISAMENTE PARA MICHAEL…SINO PARA CIERTA PECOSA CON LA ILUSION DE SACARLA A PASEAR, ESTA SE DESVANECIO, SIN EMBARGO SE ACERCO Y VIO CON QUE DULZURA CANDY TRATABA A SUS PEQUEÑOS PACIENTES, LE DABA PALETAS, ALGUNOS BROMEABA Y ALOS MAS PEQUEÑOS HACIA CARITAS GRACIOSAS DONDE HASTA LA LENGUA SACABA.

CANDY: HABER…..LUPITA SOLO SERA UN PIQUETITO NO TE DOLERA

LUPITA: ¿ ME LO PROMETES CANDY?

CANDY: ¿ADEMAS….LUPITA QUEREMOS QUE PAQUITO VEA LO FUERTE QUE SOMOS LAS NIÑ?

LUPITA: ¡ESTA BIEN CANDY ME DEJARE INYECTAR¡

ALBERT OBSERVABA LA ESCENA Y POR UN MOMENTO IMAGINO A CANDY CUIDANDO A SUS HIJOS DE ELLOS CON LA MISMA DEVOCION Y TERNURA QUE SU FINADA MADRE DE EL LO HABIA CANDY WHITE SERIA LA MADRE DE SUS HIJOS.

ALBERT:¿HOLA, HOLA?

CANDY:¿HOLA ALBERT QUE LE TRAE POR AQUÍ….BUSCABA AL DOCTOR MICHAEL?

ALBERT: BUENO….SI, PERO TAMBIEN A TI…..TOMA TE HE TRAIDO FLORES ESPERO TE GUSTEN

SIENDO CANDY UNA CHICA SENCILLA AGRADECIO LAS FLORES Y LOS CHOCOLATES…ACTO SEGUIDO CARITAS INOCENTES HACIA BROMAS DE LOS DOS

NIÑOS: ¡CANDY TIENE NOVIO¡ ¡ CANDY TIENE NOVIO¡

CANDY Y ALBERT ROJOS COMO TOMATES SOLO SE MIRABAN , MIENTRAS QUE SE ESCUCHO UNA VOZ COMO DE SARGENTO DE LAS FUERZAS ARMADAS.

GERDA:¡A CALLAR¡ ¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTE DESORDEN ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL NO UN PARQUE…? ¿Y TU CANDY VE CON TU NOVIO Y ATIENDELO FUERA DE AQUÍ…YO TE CUBRIRE NO QUIERO QUE POR TU CULPA NOS RETEN A AMBAS?

CANDY: GRACIAS GERDA…PERDON PERMISO

TOMO DE LA MANO A ALBERT Y CORRIERON HACIA EL JARDIN DEL HOSPITAL, MIENTRAS UN MILLAR DE PEQUEÑAS VOCES SE ESCUCHARON DE PROTESTA….

ALBERT IBA COMO UN CORDERITO DE LA MANO DE LA PECOSA, QUE MAS NO DESEARA QUE LO QUE HABIA DICHO LA HORRIBLE ENFERMERA HUBIESE SIDO VERDAD…PERO ERA UN GRAN AVANCE QUE LA PECOSA HUBIERA DEJADO SIN DESMENTIR A LA ENFERMERA…..LO HIZO ILUSIONARSE.

CANDY:¡LO LAMENTO ALBERT¡

ALBERT: ¿Qué DICES SI ME PARECE UN SUEÑO…VER COMO ERES DE QUERIDA POR TUS PACIENTES? ¿Qué TIENES PEQUEÑA PECOSA QUE TODO EL MUNDO TE AMA?

ELLA SONRIO MIENTRAS QUE SENTADOS EN LAS BANCAS UN RAYO DE SOL ILUMINABA LA RUBICUNDA CABELLERA DE CANDY HACIENDOLA VER ENCANTADORA, ALBERT SOLO LA MIRO A LOS OJOS Y ELLA A EL Y UN SEGUNDO DESPUES SUS LABIOS SE POSARON EN LA BOCA ROJA Y MUY SUAVE DE CANDY. AL PRINCIPIO FUE SOLO UN ROCE, PERO UNA VEZ QUE AMBOS SINTIERON LA CALIDA CARICIA SUS LABIOS PARECIAN RECONOCERSE, ES MAS NUNCA SUPIERON, QUIEN ABRAZO A QUIEN, YA QUE AMBOS EN TAN DULCE ENCANTO ESTABAN QUE LOS SONIDOS DE LAS AVES Y EL DULCE AROMA DE LAS FLORES DESAPARECIERON SOLO SENTIA ESOS LABIOS QUE NO DESEABAN SEPARSE JAMAS, LA FALTA DE AIRE EN AMBOS LOS TRAJO A LA REALIDAD.

ALBERT: ¡CANDY …..YO …...YO¡

CANDY AUN TREMULA POR EL BESO, PERO RECORDANDO LA APUESTA PENSO QUE ERA LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA PARA HACER CAER RENDIDITO A SUS PIES A ESE RIQUILLO QUE SOLO QUERIA DIVERTIRSE CON ELLA …..BUENO ESO PENSABA ELLA.

CANDY:¡OH... ALBERT YO, ….YO¡

RUBORIZADA COMPLETAMENTE Y CON LA MIRADA APENADA

ALBERT: ¡MI PRINCESA…ERES TAN HERMOSA PERMITEME QUE ESTE BESO QUE HOY NOS HEMOS DADO SEA EL COMIENZO DE ALGO HERMOSO, YO SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTOY LOCO POR TI….ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO COMO NUNCA ANTES¡

¡POR FAVOR MIRAME, NO TE AVERGUENZES DE ESTO QUE SENTIMOS DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD…..YO TE JURO QUE NO TE ARREPENTIRAS…¡

CANDY:¡ ALBERT ME ….GUSTAS MUCHO….YO …TEMO VOLVER A AMAR¡

ALBERT: ¡PRINCESA DAME LA LUZ DE TU MIRADA, POR FAVOR….YO NO JUGARE CONTIGO….SE QUE SABES QUE TENGO COMPROMISO….PERO TE JURO QUE SOLO ES POR ACUERDO FAMILIAR NO HAY SENTIMIENTO ALGUNO….YO TERMINARE ESO PERO POR FAVOR DAME UNA ESPERANZA….DIME QUE ME ESPARARAS SOLO UNOS DIAS YO…..ARREGLARE TODO Y ENTONCES …..QUIEREO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA ….POR FAVOR DAME UNA ESPERANZA….DIME QUE SIENTES POR MI…¡

CANDY, YA NO PENSO NI PUDO DECIR NADA POR QUE SUS BRAZOS ACTUARON POR SI SOLOS, Y AHORA ELLA FUE QUIEN SE ACERCO A LOS LABIOS DE ALBERT Y LE DIO UN APASIONADO BESO MISMO QUE SORPRENDIO AL GUAPO MAGNATE, PERO A LA MISMA VEZ PUDO VER EL ALMA APASIONADA DE CANDY Y SINTIO…MUCHA ALEGRIA AL SABER QUE SUS SENTIMIENTOS ERAN CORRESPONDIDOS POR LA PECOSA.

ALBERT:¡MI AMOR…NO TE ARREPENTIRAS PRINCESA, ERES …..UNICA MI AMOR YO..TE AMO¡

CANDY SOLO LO ABRAZO PERO AUNQUE NO QUISIERA RECONOCER CUANTO WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW SIGNIFICABA PARA ELLA , PENSO EN COMO A LOS HOMBRES COMO EL, LES ERA TAN FACIL MENTIR Y DESTROZAR CORAZONES, RECORDO EL BESO DE LA PELIRROJA EN EL ANTRO,Y AUNQUE APRETO CON FURIA LOS OJOS JURO QUE HARIA LLORAR LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE A ESE MENTIROSO….AUNQUE CON ELLO ROMPIERA SU CORAZON.

SI POR QUE AUNQUE NUESTRA PECOSA NO LO ACEPTARA ESTABA HASTA LAS CHANCLAS PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE ESTE HERMOSO HOMBRE, AL GRADO QUE SOLO PENSAR EN EL LE HACIA COMETER TORPEZA TRAS TORPEZA EN SU TRABAJO.

AL GRADO DE PENSAR QUE POR QUE LA VIDA ERA TAN INJUSTA Y SOLO ELLA HABIA NACIDO PARA SER JUGUETE DE LOS DEMAS….

PARA ALBERT EN CAMBIO LA ALEGRIA DE SABERSE PLENAMENTE CORRESPONDIDO LE DABA FUERZAS NI MIL TIAS ELROY NI VIVIANS PODRIAN CONTRA SU AMOR…..ESO ERA AMOR VERDADERO.

CANDY POR SU PARTE PENSABA QUE AHORA LA BALANZA ESTABA A SU FAVOR Y HARIA QUE ESE RIQUILLO SE ENAMORARA DE ELLA …..LO DEJARIA CREER QUE ELLA LO AMABA Y HARIA QUE DELANTE DE ESA SOCIEDAD QUE EL FRECUENTABA …..ELLA LO HUMILLARIA Y SE BURLARIA DE EL, Y ASI PAGARIA LA APUESTA QUE LE HABIA HECHO A ANNIE, Y SOLO ASI SANARIA TAL VEZ SUS HERIDAS…Y PODRIA SANAR SU CORAZON.

MIENTRAS ESTO SUCEDIA UN DOCTOR , VEIA CON RABIA TODO LO QUE PASABA, PUES JUSTO LA VENTANA DE SU CONSULTORIO DABA HACIA LOS BELLOS JARDINES DEL HOSPITAL

MICHAEL: ¿PERO…..NO ES POSIBLE?

¡JAMAS CREI A WILLIAM CAPAZ DE ESTA TRAICION Y BAJEZA…..EL SABE QUE YO AMO A CANDY¡

¡EL TIENE A VIVIANS….¡

¡MALDITO…..SE VA A ARREPENTIR SI CREE QUE ME QUEDARE CON LA MANOS CRUZADAS .SE EQUIVOCA, CANDY SERA PARA MI¡

¡NO DEJARE QUE ME QUITE A CANDY¡ ¡ELLA ES PARA MI¡

APRETANDO LOS PUÑOS, ROJO DE IRA SE RETIRO DE LA VENTANA Y PLANEO ACABAR CON EL TEATRO QUE SEGÚN ALBERT HABIA MONTADO PARA DIVERTIRSE CON SU CANDY.

PENSO ESA MISMA TARDE IR A VISITAR A VIVIANS MCQUENZIE E INFORMARLE DE LA CONDUCTA DE SU PROMETIDO Y SOBRE TODO ALERTAR A CIERTA DAMA ARISTOCRATICA CON EDUCACION VICTORIANA DE LA CONDUCTA DEL PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW Y DEL PELIGRO QUE REPRESENTABA CANDY WHITE CHICA SIN DINERO NI LINAJE.

MICHAEL NO ERA UN MAL HOMBRE PERO CANDY WHITE SE HABIA METIDO EN SU SANGRE, ELLA ERA COMO EL SIN POSES, UNA CHICA UNICA, LEAL, CARIÑOSA DESISTERESADA Y EL JUGARÍA MUY BIEN SUS CARTAS, NO SE IBA DEJAR GANAR LA PARTIDA POR WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDREW EL TAMBIEN ERA UN RICO HEREDERO, EL TAMBIEN ERA ATRACTIVO ASI QUE NO ESTABA DISPUESTO A DEJARSE QUITAR A LA MUJER DE SUS SUEÑOS.

MIENTRAS TANTO… ALBERT Y CANDY

¿ME AMAS CANDY WHITE?

¿SI, Y TU AMI?

¡SI CON TODA MI ALMA, DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE TE ESCUCHE EN EL TELEFONO, MI CORAZON TE RECONOCIO AUN ANTES QUE YO!

¿Cómo DICES ALBERT?

¡DESDE AQUELLA VEZ QUE ME HABLASTE YO SENTI …..MIL COSAS NUNCA ANTES LO JURO ¡

¡YO TAMBIEN LO SENTI, PERO REALMENTE NO SABIA QUE ES¡

Y ASI AMBOS TOMADOS DE LA MANO Y MIRANDOSE PROMETIERON ESTAR JUNTOS PASARA LO QUE PASARA…..ALBERT ESPERO A QUE ELLA SE RETIRARA DE SUS LABORES Y PASO POR ELLA LA LLEVO A CENAR Y CAMINARON TOMADOS DE LA MANO EN UN PARQUE CERCANO.

ALBERT LE CONTO DE SU VIDA Y DE LA FALTA QUE LE HICIERON SUS SERES QUERIDOS SUS PADRES, SU HERMANA Y SU PEQUEÑO SOBRINO, AUNQUE RECIBIO UNA MAGNIFICA EDUCACION JAMAS EL CALOR DE UN VERDADERO HOGAR, POR SU PARTE CANDY LE CONTO DE SU ORFANDAD LEGAL POR QUE FISICA JAMAS LA SINTIO YA QUE SUS HERMANITOS COMO ELLA LES DECIA A AQUELLOS ANGELITOS DEL HOGAR DE PONY HABIA TENIDO CARENCIA ECONOMICA PERO NUNCA DE AMOR ALLI ERA LO QUE SOBRABA, SE DIERON CUENTA QUE AMBOS COMPARTIAN EL AMOR POR LA NATURALEZA YA QUE SE DIJERON QUE TENIAN MASCOTAS EL UN ZORRINO (PUPET) Y ELLA UN MAPACHE (CLIN) Y ASI BESO A BESO SABIAN SUS CORAZONES QUE AL FIN SE HABIAN ENCONTRADO SU ALMA GEMELA, LA TARDE FUE ENCANTADORA…ERA COMO SI POR FIN DESPUES DE TANTO SUFRIR EL BALSAMO SE HALLABA EN LOS LABIOS DEL OTRO, LA FUERZA EN LOS BRAZOS DEL OTRO Y LA ENERGIA EN LOS OJOS DEL OTRO.

CANDY A RATOS SE JUSTIFICABA Y SE DECIA SER UNA EXCELENTE ACTRIZ, PERO CADA VEZ QUE SE BESABAN SE DESCONECTABA DEL PLANETA Y VIAJABA AL UNIVERSO,

SUS PIES NO TOCABAN EL SUELO…..EL LA HACIA VOLAR.

ELLA POR SU PARTE LO HACIA SENTIR COMPLETO Y AUNQUE NO SE LO PROPONIA DESPERTABA AL HOMBRE, SI NO SOLO SU CORAZON LA AMABA, SU CUERPO LE EXIGIA EL CALOR DE ELLA,DESPERTABA LA PASION ESCONDIDA EL FUEGO, POR ELLO CADA BESOS ERA MAS APASIONADO …EL ERA UN CABALLERO PERO ANTE TODO UN HOMBRE.

LLEGARON A SU DEPTO. DE CANDY Y ELLA MUY AMABLE LE INVITO UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ PERO UNA VEZ QUE EL VOLVIO A BESARLA….

**ESTE CAPITULO TIENES ESCENAS NO APTA PARA MENORES, SI NO TIENES LA EDAD O ERES SUCEPTIBLE ABSTENTE POR FAVOR DE LEERLAS…..GRACIAS,**

ELLA PASO SUS BRAZOS POR EL CUELLOS DEL EL ACARICIANDO SUS CABELLOS, SUS LABIOS SE BUSCABAN AFANOSAMENTE , EL COMENZO A BESARLA MAS….. HASTA QUE ELLA SUSPIRO Y EL APROVECHO PARA EXPLORAR LA BOCA DE ELLA, AUNQUE ELLA HABIA BESADO A TERRY NUNCA LE HABIA HECHO PERDER EL PISO COMO AHORA NO DESEABA QUE EL LA SOLTARA POR, EL CONTRARIO ,ELLA EMPEZO A BESAR SU CUELLO Y EL SUSPIRO, LUEGO EL HIZO LO MISMO Y FUE BAJANDO POR SU CUELLO LENTAMENTE,DEJANDO UN RASTRO DE SUS BESOS,ELLA SE PEGABA AL PECHO DE EL,… DIOS…SU OLOR ERA A MADERAS , A SANDALO ERA TAN APUESTO POCO A POCO FUERO RECOSTANDOSE EN EL SOFA DE LA SALA Y ELLA SINTIO COMO EL IBA BAJANDO EL ZIPPER DE SU VESTIDO SU PIEL BLANCA Y MUY SUAVE , AL SENTIR LAS MANOS CARICIARLA ELLA SE ESTREMECIA POCO A POCO FUE BAJANDO EL TIRANTE DE SU BRA HASTA QUE SE LO QUITO, LA MIRADA ENFEBRECIDA DE EL CUANDO VIO SUS PECHOS…..

ALBERT:¡ CANDY …..ERE MUY HERMOSA!

EL EMPEZO A ACARICIARLA, DESPUES …..A BESARLOS SOLO SE ESCUCHABA LAS RESPIRACION ARRITMICA DE AMBOS Y DELICADOS GEMIDOS DE ELLA.

Y ASI EL CONTINUO SU LABOR HASTA QUE TODA SU ROPA LE FUE RETIRADA DESNUDA TREMULA Y DESEOSA ANTE EL, ELLA ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADA A VER LA DESNUDEZ EN LOS PACIENTES…PERO VERLO COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO A EL…DIGO NO ERA CUALQUIER COSA, ADONIS ENCAJABA PERFECTAMENTE ERA UN MONUMENTO Y QUE DECIR DE SU BIEN PERO MUY BIEN DOTADA PARTE ANATOMICA QUE HACIA DE EL UN HOMBRE.

EL LE EXTENDIO SU MANO Y ELLA LA TOMO.

EL LA LEVANTO DEL SOFA LA BESO Y EN ESE MOMENTO….- LA LEVANTO EN SUS BRAZOS HACIA LA RECAMARA DE ELLA,EL , LA DEPOSITO Y COMENZO A EXPLORAR ESE CUERPO DE PORCELANA ESO PECHOS QUE SUS CENTROS ERAN COLOR DE PETALOS DE ROSA Y NO HUBO PARTE EN EL CUERPO DE AMBOS QUE NO SE EXPLORARAN, ELLA SUCUMBIO ANTE LA FUERZA DE UN ORGASMO MISMO QUE EL PREMIO CON UN DULCE BESO JUSTIO CUANDO EL SE POSICIONABA EN SUS PIERNAS ELLA TEMEROSA LO MIRO….

Candy:¡ALBERT… espera yo…..nunca….yo¡

ALBERT: ¡Oh candy…seré cuidadoso confìa en mi…. Dolerá en un principio pero al final será placer lo prometo amor¡

DICHO ESTO, EL LA PENETRO…...DE UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO ELLA SE MORDIO LOS LABIOS Y LAGRIMAS ASOMARON SUS BELLOS OJOS, EL SE DETUVO Y LA BESO Y LE DIJO HERMOSAS PALABRAS DE AMOR…..PROMESAS ELLA SE RELAJO Y SINTIENDOSE INVADIDA COMENZO A MOVER LAS CADERAS, EL COMPRENDIO Y COMENZO A EMBESTIRLA DELICADAMENTE ELLA NUEVAMENTE MOVIO MAS RAPIDO SUS CADERAS MIENTRAS GEMIA, SU ROSTRO MOSTRABA EL INMENSO PLACER QUE SENTIA EL SE MOVIO AUN MAS RAPIDO Y AHORA AMBOS GEMIAN …..ASI HASTA QUE UN …..TIEMPO DESPUES ERAN PRESOS DEL SORTILEGIO DE LLEGAR JUNTOS AL CLIMAX AL PARAISO …EL DERRAMO SU SEMILLA DENTRO DE ELLA, EL ERA DE ELLA Y ELLA ERA DE EL PARA SIEMPRE.

AUN SOFOCADOS EL SE SALIO DE ELLA Y ELLA GIMIO SE SINTIO QUE UNA PARTE DE ELLA , EL SE QUEDABA CON ELLA , POR SU PARTE EL SU CUERPO RECIEN SATISFECHO SE SENTIA INMENSAMENTE FELIZ…COMO NUNCA…..ELLA LE HABIA REGALADO SU PRIMERA VEZ Y EL JURO QUE SERIA UNICAMENTE DE EL PARA SIEMPRE.

ELLA CAYO EN UN DULCE SOPOR Y EL CUBRIO SU CUERPO CON UNA FRAZADA, ELLA LO ABRAZO…..Y EL SE QUEDO TODA LA NOCHE….NO DURMIERON MUCHO…..PERO SE AMARON HASTA QUE SUS CUERPOS FUERON INCAPACES DE SEGUIR RESPONDIENDO ERA CLARO QUE HABIAN NACIDO EL UNO POR EL OTRO,

ELLA ERA SUMAMENTE APASIONADA Y EL SE MARAVILLO DEL TEMPERAMENTO QUE ELLA DERRAMABA EN EL, ES MAS PARA SU EGO DE HOMBRE SE SINTIO PLENO QUE EL FUERA SU DESCUBRIDOR….ELLA ERA YA SU MUJER Y NADA LOS SAPARARIA.

AUNQUE CANDY ERA MUY RESPONSABLE A PETICION DE EL LE PIDIO, QUE NO FUERA A TRABAJAR, EL DESEABA ESTAR CON ELLA, ASI QUE ELLA POR PRIMERA VEZ SE REPORTO ENFERMA,

EL POR SU PARTE LLAMO A GEORGE, MISMO QUE YA ESTABA ALARMADO YA QUE AUNQUE ALBERT ERA UN HOMBRE ESTE …. JAMAS ANTES HABIA FALTADO A CASA NI A LA OFICINA.

GEORGE: ¿ALBERT…QUE PASA?

ALBERT:¡SOY ….MUY…FELIZ…GEORGE¡

GEORGE:¡JAJAJAJA ….PARECES UN ADOLESCENTE¡…..¿TENDRA QUE VER UNA PECOSA EN ELLO?

ALBERT:¡SI MIL VECES SIIIII!

ALBERT: GEORGE, TE AVISO HOY NOS REPORTAMOS ENFERMOS LOS DOS …..ASI QUE PARA NADIE ESTARE CANCELA MIS CITAS….TODOS…DI QUE FUI A PARIS AL FIN DEL MUNDO POR HOY SOY DE CANDY WHITE Y ELLA ES PARA MI.

GEORGE: ESTA DE MAS….. QUE TE DIGA QUE TE CUIDES POR QUE ESTAS PERDIDO…

DILE A LA PECOSA QUE YA LA QUIERO CONOCER Y QUE TE HAGA FELIZ,Y WILLIAMS POR LA TIA NO TE PREOCUPES…..ESTAS EN UNA JUNTA EN NEW YORK HASTA EL LUNES DESCANSA ¡EH¡ NO TE FATIGUES…..JAJAJAJA

ALBERT SE RUBORIZO HASTA LAS OREJAS Y TAMBIEN SE RIO ERA EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DE LA TIERRA…DEL UNIVERSO ENTERO CANDY Y EL SE AMABAN …PARECIAN ADOLESCENTES PONIENDO CORAZONES EN LOS ARBOLES, COMPARTIENDO UN HELADO, ABRAZADOS VIENDO EL ATARDECER….CAMINANDO DESCALZOS EN EL CESPED DE LOS PARQUES PONIENDOLES CARAS A LOS GLOBOS QUE COMPRABA PARA CANDY…..

CORRETEANDOSE EN LOS PARQUES , MECIENDOSE EN LOS COLUMPIOS…LA FELICIDAD NO TENIA PRECIO….A ELLA NO LE IMPORTABA SU DINERO DE EL….SOLO EL

ESE FIN DE SEMANA LA HIZO MIL VECES SUYA, SE AMARON HASTA EL CANSANCIO Y NO CONTESTABAN EL TELEFONO…..NO DESEABAN SER MOLESTADOS.

ANNIE SE PREOCUPO CUANDO SUPO QUE CANDY SE HABIA REPORTADO ENFERMA…MAS CUANDO NO CONTESTO EL TELEFONO, PERO PENSO QUE SE HABIA IDO AL HOGAR DE PONY, QUE TAL VEZ SE HABIA RESFRIADO…..EN FIN ..PENSO QUE LAS MALAS NOTICIAS SIEMPRE TRAEN ALAS….Y QUE NO ERA NADA DE CUIDADO.

FUERON JUNTOS AL SUPER, ELLA COCINABA AUNQUE NO MUY BIEN POR LO QUE EL LE DEMOSTRO QUE LO HACIA MEJOR QUE ELLA, ELLA LO MIMO, LO BAÑO EN SU TINA DEL BAÑO, LE HIZO PEDICURE, LE DIO MASAJES…EN FIN MIMOS, MIMOS Y MAS MIMOS

EL Y ELLA BRILLABAN LA FELICIDAD LES BROTABA POR LOS POROS PERO COMO NO HAY NADA PERFECTO CUANDO ESTABAN CENANDO EN UN RESTAURANT QUE EL HABIA INSISTIDO EN LLEVAR…..FUERON FOTOGRAFIADOS SIN QUE SE PERCATARAN Y ES QUE NO PARABAN DE BESARSE….SOLO CUANDO LA INCOMODA MESERA ENVIDIOSA DE SEMEJANTE DIOS GRIEGO …CARRASPEO PARA INDICARLES QUE SU CENA YA ESTABA SERVIDA.

EN ESE MOMENTO EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD EN LA MANSION MCQUENZIE…..

DONCELLA: ¡ PERMISO SEÑORITA VIVIANS ¡

VIVIANS: ¡ SI ADELAIDE¡

DONCELLA: SEÑORITA EL DOCTOR MICHAEL HUNTINTONG III LA BUSCA DICE QUE ES URGENTE.

VIVIANS: MMMMMMM, DILE QUE PASE Y LO RECIBIRE EN EL SALON DEL THE, LLEVANOS EL SERVICIO.

DONCELLA: DE INMEDIATO SEÑORITA

UNA VEZ INSTALADO MICHAEL, VIVIANS FUE A SU ENCUENTRO….

VIVIANS: ¡HOLA MICHAEL¡….. A QUE DEBO EL HONOR DE TU VISITA

MICHAEL: ¡HOLA VIVIANS TAN BELLA COMO SIEMPRE….

VIVIANS: ERES MUY AMABLE ..¿QUE TE PUEDO SERVIR?

MICHAEL : ES…..ALGO INCOMODO A LO QUE HE VENIDO PERO ES MI DEBER COMO AMIGO DE WILLIAMS Y TUYO, VENIR A HABLAR CONTIGO Y A PONERTE EN SOBREAVISO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO…

WILLIAM ES UN HOMBRE….QUE SIEMPRE LO CONSIDERE CENTRADO SIN EMBARGO ULTIMAMENTE NO SE QUE PENSAR…SABES EL ESTA MOLESTANDO CONTINUAMENTE CON ATENCIONES….A UNA EMFERMERA DEL HOSPITAL EN EL CUAL YO TRABAJO ELLA ES MUY INGENUA….Y NO QUIERO QUE EL SE APROVECHE DE ELLA…SE QUE PRONTO SE CASARAN USTEDES…..

VIVIANS: ¿Qué ME ESTAS DICIENDO?

QUE WILLIAMS, MI PROMETIDO SE ANDA REBAJANDO CON UNA ENFERMERUCHA DE ESAS LAGARTONAS QUE SOLO BUSCAN LA FORTUNAS Y SON TREPADORAS SOCIALES…¡ES EL COLMO¡ ¡INGENUA E INOCENTE POR FAVOR SI SABRE YO QUE CLASE DE GENTUZA SON…¡QUE HORROR¡ ¡PERO LA SEÑORA ELROY SE VA ENTERAR¡ ¡QUE DIRAN LA SOCIEDAD EL PROMETIDO DE VIVIANS MCQUENZIE CON UNA RASTRERA¡

MICHAEL: ¡POR FAVOR VIVIANS CANDY NO ES ASI….¡

VIVIANS:¿CANDY? ¿PERO QUE NOMBRE TAN ORDINARIO….?

¿POR FAVOR NO ME DIGAS QUE TU…...TAMBIEN?

¿AHORA COMPRENDO…..QUIERES QUEDARTE CON ELLA VERDAD?

¿PERO QUE LES PASA A USTEDES LOS HOMBRES…..QUE SOLO BUSCAN A LA BASURA?

¿Qué DIRIAN TUS PADRES AL RESPECTO…..?

MICHAEL: A DIFERENCIA DE WILLIAMS A MI NO ME IMPORTA LA SOCIEDAD Y NO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES…UNICAMENTE TE AVISO…OTRA COSA CON CANDY NO TE METAS ELLA ES PARA MI Y POR LO TANTO LA DEFENDERE…..INCLUSO CONTRA WILLIAMS O TU… ASI QUE YA CUMPLI Y ME MARCHO.

¡BUENAS TARDES¡

VIVIANS BUFABA DE LA IRA, NO AMABA A ALBERT, PERO SI A SU FORTUNA, Y NO ESTABA DISPUESTA A QUE UNA PORDIOSERA SE LO QUITARA NO A ELLA…QUE HARIA PENSO TRAMARIA ALGO QUE COMPROMETIERA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS A ALBERT SE JUGARIA EL TODO POR EL TODO…..EL SILENCIO SERIA SU COMPLICE…..Y PENSO QUE SEDUCIRIA A SU PROMETIDO Y ASI LO OBLIGARIA A QUE SE CASARAN DE INMEDIATO, TOTAL AMANTES LE SOBRABAN….EL ERA SOLO LA POSICION ECONOMICA…..NADA MAS, EN CUANTO A CANDY MOVERIA CIELO MAR Y TIERRA POR QUE LA ALEJARAN DE AHÍ O QUIZAS….LA MANDARIA A DESAPARECER…PERO MICHAEL LE HABIA ADVERTIDO Y EL TAMBIEN ERA DE CUIDADO.

ASI QUE SE DISPUSO A IR A VISITAR A SU PROIMETIDO A LA MANSION ANDREW Y A QUEDARSE ….UNOS DIAS CON EL CON DE QUE CASI NO VEIA A ALBERT…LA TIA ELROY LA AYUDARIA.

Y ASI DE IMPROVISO SE FUE HA VISITAR A LA MANSION ANDREW…..

VIVIANS:SEÑORA ELROY BUENAS TARDES…..PERDONE POR VISITARLA SIN ANUNCIARME ANTES.

TIA ELROY: ¡HAY HIJA TU PUEDES VENIR CUANDO GUSTES!…IMAGINO QUE EXTRAÑAS A WILLIAMS PERO ,,HIJA EL ESTA EN NEW YORK EN UNA JUNTA CON UNOS EMPRESARIOS Y VOLVERA HASTA EL LUNES….¿NO TE AVISO?

VIVIANS PENSO QUE ERA MUY EXTRAÑO ….PERO BUENO MIENTRAS PONDRIA A LA TIA ELROY DE SU PARTE Y LE HABLARIA DE LA TREPADORA ENFERMERA QUE QUERIA SEDUCIR AL PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW

MIENTRAS EN EL DEPTO DE CANDY…

ALBERT: ¡CARIÑO VEN MIRA QUE TE PARECE SI HOY SALIMOS ….AL CAMPO¡

CANDY: BUENO…..YO HABIA PENSADO…..CLARO SI NO TE MOLESTABA ACOMPAÑARME AL HOGAR DE PONY DONDE YO ME CRIE….DIGO SI NO TE OPONES, CLARO QUE SI DICES NO YO LO ENTENDERE…..

ALBERT:¿POR QUE PIENSAS ESO?

SI TODOS LOS NIÑOS QUE EDUCAN AHÍ, SON LA MITAD DE BUENOS Y MARAVILLOSOS QUE TU …..OJALA TUVIERAMOS QUE ESTAR AHÍ TODOS.

CANDY:¿EN SERIO PIENSAS ESO DE MI?...

SABES…YO, NO TU…SABES….YO NUNCA HABIA INTIMADO CON OTRO HOMBRE…YO NO SE QUE PENSARAS DE MI….

SE QUE A LO MEJOR PIENSAS QUE NO TENGO VALORES POR QUE ME ENTREGUE A TI, PERO…..YO.

ALBERT LA TOMO POR LA CINTURA Y LEVANTO SU HERMOSO ROSTRO Y MIRANDOLA LLENO DE AMOR Y TERNURA LE DIJO…

CANDY…ERES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE ME HA SUCEDIDO …ESTO ES AMOR…LO SE….TE AMO…ME SIENTO FELIZ A TU LADO…..ME SIENTO PLENO Y SIENTO QUE SOY YO QUIEN NO MEREZCO SER TU PRIMERA VEZ…PERO TE AMO…GRACIAS PRINCESA POR TAN HERMOSO REGALO. NO BAJES LA VISTA ANTE NADIE…NI SIQUIERA ANTE MI, QUE SOY QUIEN TANTO TE AMA…DIGNA ERES,Y PARA MI HOY MAS QUE NUNCA MERECES MI RESPETO…Y SERE FELIZ COMPLETAMENTE…EL DIA QUE TE LLAME MIA ANTE TODOS….PRONTO LO HARE TE LO PROMETO.

CANDY SOLO LO MIRO FIJAMENTE Y ACTO SEGUIDO UN HERMOSO BESO LLENO DE AMOR…QUE IMPORTABA SI ERA VERDAD O MENTIRA…..ELLA DISFRUTARIA ESE AMOR EL TIEMPO QUE DURARA…PERO ESO SI NO SE ENAMORARIA….ESO PENSABA ELLA.

MAS TARDE FUERON RUMBO AL HOGAR DE PONY…..PERO EN EL CAMINO COMPRARON DULCES, JUGUETES, REGALOS, DESPENSA, ROPA Y AUN QUE CANDY SE INCOMODABA CADA VEZ QUE ALBERT PAGABA EL NO LA DEJABA HACERLO A ELLA.

ALBERT: PRINCESA…..POR FAVOR PERMITEME SON OBSEQUIOS PARA LOS NIÑOS, NO TE ENOJES MUÑECA.

EL ERA TAN DULCE…CANDY LO MIRABA ARROBADA Y HASTA LAS ENCARGADAS DE LA TIENDA DONDE COMPRARON SE DECIAN QUE PAREJA TAN ENAMORADA…..

AL LLEGAR LOS NIÑOS SE ASOMBRARON AL VER EL DEPORTIVO DE ALBERT…..Y MAS AUN LA PECOSA QUE SE ASOMABA….

CANDY:¡HOLA CHICOS¡

¿Y LA SEÑORITA PONY Y LA HERMANA MARIA?

¡VAYAN POR ELLAS TRAEMOS MUCHOS REGALOS¡

PRONTO LA SEÑORITA PONY Y LA RELIGIOSA HERMANA MARIA NO SALIAN DE SU ASOMBRO AL VER LA CANTIDAD DE REGALOS QUE LA PEQUEÑA PECOSA LES HABIA TRAIDO ..PERO MUCHO MAS FUE CUANDO PUDIERON RECONOCER A QUIEN LA ACOMPAÑABA.

SRITA PONY: ¡HAY HERMANA MARIA …..POBRE CANDY¡

HNA MARIA:¿POR QUE LO DICE SRITA PONY?

SRITA PONY: MMMMMM….CANDY , CUANDO NUESTRA NIÑA SERA FELIZ…..

HNA MARIA: ¿CREE USTED QUE ESTE AMABLE JOVEN….?

SRITA PONY: ¡MIRA MARIA, EL ES UN ANDREW ….Y NADA MENOS QUE EL HEREDERO UNIVERSAL DE ELLOS…CREES QUE ACEPTARAN UNA RELACION CON UNA CHICA TAN SENCILLA COMO LO ES CANDY….

HNA MARIA: ¿PERO SE VEN TAN ENAMORADOS…EL LA MIRA CON ADORACION?

SRITA PONY:¿IGUAL QUE TERRY…..NO ES ASI?, Y SIN EMBARGO EL PREFIRIO A OTRA DE ACUERDO A SU CLASE SOCIAL Y CANDY QUEDO CON EL CORAZON HECHO PEDAZOS …NO ES ASI.

HNA MARIA:¡NO JUZGUE SRITA PONY! A LO MEJOR, ESTE JOVEN ES DIFERENTE, EL SE VE MUY NOBLE Y SU MIRADA MUY LIMPIA,MEJOR OREMOS POR QUE ELLA SEA FELIZ

SRITA PONY:¡SEA POR DIOS¡

MIENTRAS PARECIA VERBENA EL HOGAR DE PONY DULCES Y REGALOS ERAN REPARTIDOS POR CANDY Y ALBERT….QUE FELICES SE PODIA HACER CON TAN POCO PENSABA ALBERT Y ES QUE NO DEJABA DE MIRAR CON DEVOCION A NUESTRA BELLA PECOSA NI ELLA A EL RECONOCIENDO, QUE ERA EL MUY ESPECIAL, MUY NOBLE Y BUENO…..SU CORAZON LATIA CADA VEZ MAS RAPIDO POR EL, AUNQUE ELLA LO NEGARA…LO AMABA….CANDY WHITE NUEVAMENTE AMABA….COMO NUNCA ANTES…PARA SIEMPRE.

MAS TARDE….DESPUES DE COMER….LA SEÑORITA PONY QUIZO CONOCER A ALBERT Y PLATICAR CON EL, AUNQUE ALGO NERVIOSO NUESTRO PRINCIPE DIGO A QUIEN LE GUSTA QUE DOS SUEGRAS LO INTERROGUEN (TIPO MINISTERIO PUBLICO).

SRITA PONY: LE ESTAMOS MUY AGRADECIDAS SR ANDREW POR TODAS SUS ATENCIONES….PERO QUISIERA ME PERMITIERA UNAS PALABRAS..

ALBERT: POR FAVOR SOLO ALBERT…..Y NO SE PREOCUPE,YO ENTIENDO EL AMOR QUE LE TIENEN A CANDY…YO LA AMO….Y LO PROMETO NO LE HARE DAÑO

SRITA PONY:¿SABE SU FAMILIA LA RELACION DE USTEDES?

ALBERT:NO….AUN NO HE HABLADO CON ELLOS…PERO YO, HE TOMADO UNA DECISION

HNA MARIA:¿Cuál ES?

ALBERT: AUNQUE ES MUY PRONTO…..AMO A CANDY SE QUE ELLA ME CORRESPONDE Y NO DESEO ESPERAR MUCHO, QUIERO HACERLA MI ESPOSA.

CLARO CON SU BENDICION DE AMBAS YA QUE VENDRE COMO ES DEBIDO A PEDIR SU MANO.

SRITA PONY: ¿USTED TIENE UN COMPROMISO…..YO LEO LOS PERIODICOS?

HNA MARIA:¡Jesús¡ ¿ES VERDAD SR ANDREW?

ALBERT: ¡ESE COMPROMISO ES UN ERROR…SOLO SOCIAL¡

TERMINARA UNA VEZ YO RETORNE EL LUNES A MI FAMILIA, SOY UN HOMBRE Y SE LO QUE QUIERO…..POR FAVOR DENME SU CONFIANZA…..JAMAS LA LASTIMARIA, ELLA ES LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA NUNCA ANTES HABIA SIDO TAN FELIZ, POR FAVOR…SE LOS RUEGO APOYENNOS.

TANTO LA SRITA PONY Y LA HERMANA MARIA SONRIERON Y COMPRENDIERON CUAN NOBLES SENTIMIENTOS POSEIA EL HOMBRE MAS RICO DE AMERICA PERO SOBRE TODO EL MEJOR HOMBRE PARA CANDY….WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDREW SU ALMA GEMELA.

HNA MARIA: NO SE PREOCUPE TIENE NUESTRA BENDICION ¿VERDAD SRITA PONY?

SRITA PONY:RUEGO A DIOS LES PERMITA SER FELICES…..

ALBERT: ASI SERA….

Y ASI MUY FELICES RETOMARON HACIA CHICAGO.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION ANDREW….

ESA MAÑANA SALIA EL MATUTINO, MISMO QUE LA VICTORIANA Y SEVERA TIA ELROY NO DEJABA DE LEER SOBRE TODO LA NOTA DE SOCIALES…..DE PRONTO SU ROSTRO SE CONTRAJO EN UNA AMARGA MUECA Y OJOS DE ESPANTO.

SI POR QUE EN LA PLANA PRINCIPAL:

**CONOCIDO MAGNATE WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDREW**

**FUE CAPTADO EN CONOCIDO RESTAURANT**

**EN PLENO ROMANCE ¿QUIEN SERA ESTA DULCE Y MISTERIOSA RUBIA**

**QUE TRAE DE CABEZA AL PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW?**

**¿Qué DIRA SU PROMETIDA****?**

LA SRA ELROY SE PUSO ROJA DE IRA…..QUE VERGÜENZA QUE LA ILUSTRE FAMILIA ANDREW SE VIERA ENVUELTA EN SEMEJANTE ESCANDALO Y AUN MAS…..EL PATRIARCA DE LA FAMILIA DANDO SEMEJANTES ESPECTACULOS.

PERO LO QUE MAS LE PREOCUPABA ERA QUIEN ERA ESA CHICA QUE SU ADORADO SOBRINO HABIA HECHO OLVIDAR TODO RAZONAMIENTO MORAL, ¿DE QUE FAMILIA?

¿SERIA TAL VEZ MEJOR CANDIDATA QUE VIVIANS?,PARA ELIZABETH ELROY ANDREW EL AMOR ERA CONSECUENCIA NUNCA CAUSA ES DECIR TODO ERA POR CONVENIENCIA SOCIALECONOMICA LA PALABRA AMOR SOLO ERA PARA LA CHUSMA, ELLOS ESTABAN MUY POR ENCIMA DE SEMEJANTES SENTIMIENTOS.

PERO ESO SI….NADA MAS LLEGARA ALBERT, DE INMEDIATO SOLICITO LA PRESENCIA DE GEORGE Y CON TONO AUSTERO LE ORDENO:

TIA ELROY:¿GEORGE…DONDE ESTA WILLIAMS…NO QUIERO MENTIRAS?

GEORGE:SRA ELROY ….DISCULPENME….YO

TIA ELROY:¡BASTA DE CUENTOS…ACASO HAS VISTO HOY EL DIARIO¡

¡ME VAN A MATAR USTEDES DEL CORAJE¡

¡ES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LOS ANDREW¡

¿DIME QUIEN ES ESA…LA DE LA FOTO CON WILLIAMS?

¿DE QUE FAMILIA PERTENECE?

¡HABLA POR DIOS¡ ¡DIME ALGO TE IMAGINAS LA POBRE DE VIVIANS CUANDO SE ENTERE¡

¡Qué ESCANDALO CANCELA MIS REUNIONES SOCIALES DE HOY¡

¡SOMOS EL HAZMERREIR …DE CHICAGO¡

¡PERO WILLIAMS ME VA OIR…..CLARO QUE LO HARA¡

¿Y TE ESCUCHO?

GEORGE:PERDONME SRA ELROY …YO NO SE QUIEN ES LA SRITA DE LA FOTO, LO QUE SI SE ES QUE VEO FELIZ…..COMO NUNCA AL SEÑOR WILLIAMS…PERMISO.

SRA ELROY:¡PERO QUE DICES INSENSATO¡.

**CAPITULO V**

¡SUELTALA MICHAEL¡

ACTO SEGUIDO ALBERT SE ACERCA A JALONES LE QUITA A CANDY Y LO ENFRENTA…

¿POR QUE TRATAS A CANDY DE ESTA FORMA?

¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA…..TU TIENES NOVIA VIVIANS MCQUENZIE?

¿TE EQUIVOCAS…MI NOVIA ES CANDY WHITE?

¡YA ESTA ENTERADA ….TU ABUELITA ¡

¡MICHAEL NO ME PROVOQUES…OH, OLVIDARE LA AMISTAD QUE TENEMOS¡

¿AMISTAD?

JAJAJAJA… ¡ NO ME HAGAS REIR ANDREW ERES UN CANALLA QUE GUSTA DE JUGAR CON CHICAS INOCENTES….JAMAS TENDRAS NADA SERIO CON CANDY POR QUE ELLA ES POBRE¡….

¡SI LA RESPETARAS REALMENTE…NO LA EXPUSIERAS PUBLICAMENTE….LE DARIAS EL LUGAR QUE ELLA MERECE….¿ACASO CANDY YA TE PRESENTO A SU FAMILIA?

NO…

NUNCA LO HARA…..ERES SU NUEVO JUGUETE

¡ES MENTIRA CANDY YO JAMAS LO HARIA…¡

¿DIME TE PROMETIO….ALGO DIGO FORMAL?

CANDY ENMUDECIO QUE PODIA…EL LE HABIA PEDIDO TIEMPO PARA ARREGLAR SU SITUACION MAS NO LE HABIA PROPUESTO EN SI UNA RELACION ALGO FIRME VIVIR JUNTOS O ALGO ASI.

ME IMAGINABA….CANDY YO TE AMO TE HE PROPUESTO UNA RELACION SERIA PARA LLEGAR AL MATRIMONIO…..VEO LO VALIOSA QUE ERES COMO SER HUMANO POR FAVOR NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR NUEVAMENTE RECUERDA COMO SUFRISTE CON TERRY…

¡ELLA Y YO NOS AMAMOS Y NOS CASAREMOS ….A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, NO ERES NADIE PARA PEDIR CUENTAS Y MENOS PARA PONERTE DE EJEMPLO…ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO PIDO MICHAEL….ALEJATE DE CANDY¡

¡NO…..NO LO HARE…..LA AMO Y TU LO SABIAS ME LA ROBASTE MAL AMIGO¡

MICHAEL TOMO DEL CUELLO DE LA CAMISA DE ALBERT…ALBERT LO EMPUJO Y COMENZARON A GOLPEARSE …ALBERT ODIABA LA VIOLENCIA PERO NADIE TOCARIA JAMAS A LA PECOSA…ERA SUYA , SU MUJER…

CANDY GRITABA…

¡AUXILIO¡ ¡POR FAVOR ALBERT,…NO LO GOLPEES¡

¡MICHAEL POR FAVOR¡

LAGRIMAS DE INTENSO DOLOR…..ELLA JAMAS DESEO TAL COSA..

AL ESCUCHAR LOS GRITOS PERSONAL DEL HOSPITAL CORRIO A SEPARARLOS EL ESCANDALO FUE MAYUSCULO….

MICHAEL LLEVO LA PEOR PARTE PUES ALBERT SABIA DEFENSA PERSONAL Y AUNQUE NO ABUSO DE SUS CONOCIMIENTOS MARCIALES SI FUERON SUFICIENTES PARA DARLE UNA SEVERA PALIZA A MICHAEL…

MICHAEL FUE AUXILIADO DENTRO MIENTRAS CANDY CORRIA…..HACIA SU DEPTO.

ALBERT UN POCO ATURDIDO POR LA SITUACION, EN EL HOSPITAL LO ATENDIERON AUNQUE LO MIRABAN LAS ENFERMERAS Y DOCTORES CON OJOS ASESINOS YA QUE APRECIABAN MUCHO A EL DR. MICHAEL , Y COMO NO SABIAN A CIENCIA CIERTA, CUANDO ALBERT BUSCO A CANDY ELLA SE HABIA MARCHADO.

CANDY LLEGO A SU DEPTO LLORANDO….

MOMENTOS DESPUES TOCARON A SU PUERTA…

¡CANDY ABREME SOY ANNIE¡

¡POR FAVOR CANDY ….. ES URGENTE¡

CANDY DESESPERADA CORRIO A ABRIRLE….

ANNIE ENTRO PERO NO LLEGO SOLA….

¡MALDITA PERRA ¡ ¡OFRECIDA BUSCONA¡

¿Cómo?

ANNIE SE SORPRENDIO HABIA ENCONTRADO A VIVIANS A LA SALIDA DEL HOSPITAL,NO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA DEL ESCANDALO ENTRE LOS CHICOS Y MENOS SABIA QUIEN ERA….VIVIANS , ELLA LE HABIA DICHO QUE ERA HERMANA DE ALBERT, Y QUE TRAIA UN RECADO PARA ELLA Y CON MENTIRAS CONVENCIO A ANNIE DE QUE LA LLEVARA AL DEPTO DE CANDY…

¡QUIEN ES USTED¡ ¿POR QUE ME OFENDE?

MI NOMBRE GRABATELO…..AHORA SOY TU PEOR PESADILLA VIVIANS MCQUENZIE "SOY LA PROMETIDA DE ALBERT" ME OISTE Y NI TU NI NADIE…OYELO BIEN NOS SEPARARA….EL ES MIO….Y YO SOY "SUYA" **ME ENTIENDES,…**

**¡MARCHESE AHORA MISMO¡**

PLAAAAAAAAAASSSSS

VIVIANS LE DIO UNA BOFETADA EN EL BELLO ROSTRO DE CANDY…

PARA QUE FUE….

CANDY ERA NOBLE …PERO CUANDO SE LE SUBIA LO WHITE HASTA DABA MIEDO..

SE ESCUCHO OTRO PLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS ESTA VEZ FUE VIVIANS QUE HASTA EL SUELO FUE A PARAR….

MIENTRAS QUE ANNIE A EMPEÑONES LA SACABA DEL DEPTO DICIENDOLE….

¡LARGATE POR QUE SI NO TE VAS….ENTRE MI AMIGA Y YO TE DESGREÑAMOS¡

¡ME LA S PAGARAN¡ ¡TU LO LAMENTARAS YA LO VERAS¡

CANDY SE DERRUMBO…

LLORABA COMPULSIVAMENTE…ANNIE SE ACERCO Y LE DIJO ¡CANDY PERDONAME ESA TIPA ME MINTIO¡

ANNIE…..NO IMPORTA…

CANDY….

EL Y MICHAEL AHORITA SE GOLPEARON …..

YO SOLO TRAIGO PENAS….. NI MIS PADRES ME QUISIERON…

CANDY….

YA VEZ LO QUE ELLA DIJO….LO MISMO ME DIJO MICHAEL…SOY LA DIVERSION DE EL…

¿POR QUE….DIOS MIO?

CANDY DE VERDAD…¿CREES QUE ALBERT SEA ASI?

NO LO SE ANNIE…YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL NO PUEDO SEGUIR MINTIENDOME…

Y EL ….¿ TE AMA?

A VECES CREO QUE SI…..PERO EL ES TAN IMPORTANTE COMO CREES QUE ALGUIEN TAN INSIGNIFICANTE…COMO YO…¿DIME A QUIEN QUE TU CONOZCAS , LE HA SUCEDIDO ALGO ASI….QUE UN BELLO PRINCIPE SE ENAMORE DE CASI UNA DON NADIE …HABER DIME?

CON UNA SONRISA ANNIE RESPONDIO…

**A …. CENICIENTA**

CANDY LA ABRAZO ELLAS SIEMPRE SERIAN HNAS AUNQUE NO SANGUINEAS SINO DEL CORAZON….

¡GRACIAS ANNIE¡

RIIIIIGGGGGG…..RINGGGG

EL TELEFONO CELULAR REPIQUETEABA….ERA ALBERT….

NO DESEO HABLAR CON EL…ANNIE..

¿PERO CANDY ….. EL ESTARA BIEN?

NO LO SE…

DEJAME CONTESTARLE….NO DESEAS PREOCUPARLE ¿O SI?

BUENO…..

SOY ANNIE,… ALBERT…..

ELLA ESTA MUY TENSA….POR…

CANDY LE HIZO SEÑAS QUE NO DIJERA LO QUE HABIA PASADO CON LA HISTERICA Y FLEMATICA DE VIVIANS….

BUENO….LE DOY TU RECADO …OK

BYE…

QUE MALA ONDA ERES CANDY….EL POBRE AUN GOLPEADO TE LLAMA Y TU NI LO TOMAS EN CUENTA…

¡ANNIE!…

PERDONA…

EN LA OFICINA DE LOS ANDREW…..…..

¡SEÑOR ANDREW¡ ¿PERO….PERO QUE LE PASO?

LA SECRETARIA TENIA UNA CARA DE ESPANTO…

GEORGE ESTABA FURICO….QUIEN LASTIMARA A ALBERT ERA LASTIMARLO A EL…

¿DIME QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HIZO ESO…..YA MISMO LO PAGARA?

¡CALMA GEORGE¡

¡PERO ALBERT¡

FUE UN PELEA JUSTA….EL DOCTORCITO ESE QUE SE DECIA MI AMIGO…

AHHH…FUE POR CANDY ¿NO ES ASI?

SI , ESE ESTUPIDO QUIZO LASTIMAR A MI PRINCESA Y SI CREE EL MUNDO QUE ELLA ESTA SOLA, PUES SE EQUIVOCAN…SOY CAPAZ DE DEFENDERLA DE UNA FIERA, UN LEON, UN DRAGON DE LO QUE SEA ELLA ES SAGRADA PARA MI….

BUENO ALGO SI …..ERA SEGURO CORRIA SANGRE ESCOCESA EN LAS VENAS DE LOS ANDREW…

¿ME IMAGINO QUE EL QUEDO PEOR?

INTERNADO…EN EL HOSPITAL…

JAJAJAJAJA….BIEN HECHO EL SE LO BUSCO….

¿PERO GEORGE APLAUDES MI VIOLENCIA….?

JAJAJAJA….NO APLAUDO EL DEFENDER A TU MUJER…..

YO TAMBIEN LO HARIA SI ELLA VIVIERA…

¿SIGUES AMANDO A PAUNA?

¡SIEMPRE LO HARE¡

ASI QUE SE FUE DIRECTO A TOMAR UN BAÑO….TENIA EN LA OFICINA ALGUNOS CAMBIOS DE ROPA… Y DESEABA LO ANTES POSIBLE IR A VER A CANDY…

ESA TARDE FRENTE AL EDIFICIO DE DEPTO DE CANDY UNA LIMOSINA CON EL INSIGNA DE LA LETRA A ENGARZADA EN UNA AGUILA DESCENDIA CUAL PRINCIPE DE CUENTOS…AUNQUE LEVEMENTE SU HERMOSO ROSTRO GOLPEADO….ERA TAN BELLO (AHHH ESTOY ENAMORADA) NUESTRO APUESTO,GUAPERRIMO,EXQUISITO Y DIEZ MIL ADJETIVOS MAS….

TOC….TOC….

VOY…..

¿Quién ES?...

SOY ALBERT…..ANNIE…

AHHH PASALE….ALBERT …¿COMO ESTAS? , BUENO….

¿Y CANDY?

¿ALBERT?…. CANDY SE HA MARCHADO AL HOGAR REGRESARA MAÑANA….PERO…BUENO MEJOR QUE HABLES TU CON ELLA…

ANNIE….YO AMO A CANDY CON TODA MI ALMA….

¿DIME ALBERT….TE CASARIAS CON ELLA?

SIN DUDARLO…..LO HAREMOS TE LO PROMETO…..

¡GRACIAS ALBERT…CANDY ES COMO MI HNA.¡

¡LO SE ELLA TE QUIERE IGUAL…¡

SU DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY ERA HUMILDE PERO MUY LIMPIO Y ORDENADO SU FEMENEIDAD ESTABA PRESENTE EN CADA RINCON….SU OLOR ESTABA IMPREGNADO EN LA HUMILDE VIVIENDA….A ALBERT LE FASCINO VER…CADA DETALLE HABLABA DE ELLA.

¡CANDY¡

¿A QUE HAS VENIDO ALBERT?

¿? ¿?

¡CANDY! ¿POR QUE ESTAS ASI PEQUEÑA?...

¡YA BASTA¡

¿Qué DICES …CANDY!

ANNIE AL VER TAN ALTERADA A CANDY QUISO INTERVENIR MAS CANDY LE DIJO QUE POR FAVOR LOS DEJARA SOLOS….

¿CANDY QUE TIENES AMOR MIO?

¿ES POR MICHAEL…..DIME ES POR EL QUE ESTAS ASI?

CANDY AMABA A ALBERT PÉRO HABER ESCUCHADO A LA "PROMETIDA " DE ALBERT, LE PARTIA EL ALMA…..ELLA LE HABIA DICHO QUE HABIA COMPARTIDO INTIMIDAD CON EL…

¿Y SI ASI FUERA….?

¡CANDY!

¡MICHAEL TIENE RAZON….TU SOLO ERES UN COBARDE MAS DE ESOS QUE SE BURLAN DE LAS CHICAS….Y SABES QUE…¡GANE LA APUESTA!

DIJO ESTO AL VER LOS OJOS LLENOS DE LAGRIMAS DE ALBERT….AUNQUE A ELLA SU CORAZON ESTUVIERA MURIENDO…..

¡SI APOSTE A QUE UN "NIÑO BIEN" COMO TU….SE ENAMORARIA DE MI!

ALBERT LA MIRO A LOS OJOS…..PARECIA OTRA NO LA CANDY, QUE EL AMABA,ESA QUE VIBRABA EN SUS BRAZOS ESA CHICA QUE ILUMINABA EL SOL CON SU SONRISA, ESTA ERA OTRA….

¿POR QUE…CANDY?...¿POR QUE YO…?

¿POR QUE NO…?

¡DIME QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE ROMPAN EL CORAZON…. QUE JUEGUEN CON TUS SENTIMIENTOS!…..¿DIMELO ALBERT?

ALBERT ESTABA IMPAVIDO, LIVIDO….ELLA SOLO SE HABIA BURLADO DE EL…..

¿DIME CANDY TAN BIEN FINGISTE CUANDO HACIAMOS EL AMOR…..DIMELO?

¡VAMOS TERMINA…..DIME TE ENTREGASTE A MI, POR UNA MALDITA APUESTA!

¿Qué FUE DE DINERO….CUANTO?

¿Cuánto VALE MI CORAZON PARA TI ….CANDY DIMELO…CUANTO?

¡MARCHATE DE MI CASA ,…Y NO VUELVAS MAS!

¡SOLO UNA COSA MÁS!…..¡CANDY GANASTE Y POR MUCHO…POR QUE TE AMO COMO NUNCA LO HECHO…..TE ENTREGUE MI CORAZON Y MI VIDA ENTERA…DISFRUTALO..OJALA TE SEPA A FELICIDAD….OJALA TE HAGA FELIZ¡…

¡NO VOLVERE…CANDY!

RAPIDAMENTE ALBERT SE ALEJO RUMBO A LA PUERTA…..SE FUE….

CANDY SINTIO UNA SOLEDAD TERRIBLE….SE DEJO CAER DE RODILLAS…

¡ALBERT!...

MOMENTOS DESPUES ANNIE VOLVIA ESTABA ABAJO CUANDO VIO SALIR INTEMPESTIVAMENTE A ALBERT…IBA LLORANDO…LLEVABA UNA MIRADA LLENA DE DESOLACION…

¡CANDY!...….¿QUE HAS HECHO?

¡LO MEJOR….NO VOLVERA…..ES MEJOR ASI,…..ES MEJOR!

LLORABA COMPULSIVAMENTE…..

¿PERO SI TU LE AMAS….?

¿POR QUE LE HAS DEJADO IR?

¡LE DIJE LO DE LA APUESTA…. ANNIE…..!

¿PERO?...¿QUE HAS HECHO?….POR QUE LO HAS HECHO?

¿ESA ES UNA MALDITA TONTERIA….?

¿SOLO ERA ENTRE TÚ Y YO ?

¡ANNIE …..EL NO ERA PARA MI….¡

¿ACASO NO VEZ QUE YO SOLO LE TRAERIA PROBLEMAS?

¿EL TE AMA….CANDY?

¡IBA LLORANDO…YO LE VI!…

¿CREES ACASO QUE SU FAMILIA ME IBA A ACEPTAR….A MI UNA ESTUPIDA Y POBRE ENFERMERA….POR FAVOR?

¡ESA TAL VIVIANS MCQUENZIE….ESA ES LA QUE DEBE ESTAR AL LADO DE EL….YO SOLO LO AVERGONZARIA..¡

¿TU LO AMAS….CANDY….?

¿PERO EL AMOR NO ES LO SUFICIENTE…?

CANDY…

ANNIE….SOLO TE PIDO…NO ME DEJES SOLA….HOY NO POR FAVOR….HOY NO…

CANDY LLORABA DESCONSOLADAMENTE…

ALBERT LLEGO A LA MANSION DE LOS ANDREW EN SU ESTUDIO SE ENCERRO Y COMENZO A BEBER….ROMPIO TODO LO QUE ENCONTRO….SUS MANOS Y PUÑOS ESTABAN LLENOS DE SANGRE DE LAS COSAS QUE SE HABIA ROTO Y DE LAS VECES QUE HABIA PEGADO EN LA PARED POR SU DESESPERACION….

NUNCA PENSO AMAR ASI….NUNCA CREYO A CANDY CAPAZ DE JUGAR CON EL….

EL YA HABIA SOÑADO CON UNA FAMILIA , UN HOGAR , HIJOS…AMAR SIN MEDIDA ENTREGARSE POR COMPLETO PARA SIEMPRE….TODO HABIA SIDO UNA MENTIRIA UNA ABSURDA Y ESTUPIDA MENTIRA….

LOS SIRVIENTES EN AUSENCIA DE LA SRA ELROY QUE HABIA SALIDO, LLAMARON ENSEGUIDA A GEORGE JHONSON…LA MANO DERECHA DE LOS ANDREW…

¿PERO…..QUE DEMONIOS….?

¿ALBERT….QUE PASO AQUÍ?

¿Qué TIENES….DIME?

ALBERT TENIA LOS OJOS HINCHADOS….SIN EMBARGO SU MIRADA ERA GELIDA FRIA…

SOLO… DIJO…

¡SE BURLO DE MI!…

¡ELLA NO ME AMO…..NUNCA LO HIZO….SOLO QUIZO VENGARSE…¡

LAGRIMAS BROTABAN DE SU BELLO ROSTRO ,PARECIA UN ANGEL CAIDO…..

¡NUNCA MAS…NUNCA MAS GEORGE…..!

GEORGE LO ABRAZO….

LLORA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS,…YA OLVIDARAS…

MAÑANA PARTIREMOS ARCHI TU Y YO HACIA ESCOCIA….TENEMOS QUE ARREGLAR ALGUNOS ASUNTOS CON EL CONSEJO DEL CLAN ANDREW DE ESCOCIA…..

¡SI GEORGE…VAMONOS LEJOS…..NO QUIERO NADA QUE ME RECUERDE A CANDY WHITE… NADA!

Y ASI A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE MUY TEMPARANO ALBERT PARTIA HACIA ESCOCIA…

MIENTRAS….

CANDY LLEGABA A LA MANSION ANDREW ESCOLTADA POR EL CHOFER QUE HABIA IDO A RECOGERLA POR RECOMENDACIÓN DEL DOCTOR Y DIRECTOR DEL HOSPITAL.

PERDON…MADANME….

SI…ANETTE….

LA SRITA ENFERMERA HA LLEGADO YA….

BUENO…POR LO MENOS ES PUNTUAL…..

PASALA POR FAVOR AL SALON DE TEJIDO YA VOY PARA ALLA…

SI MADAMME….PERMISO

HA CANDY LA HICIERON PASAR ,ELLA NUNCA HABIA VISTO UNA MANSION, EL LUJO Y LA OSTENTACION REINABAN EN ESA FAMILIA…Y ES QUE AUN QUE HABIA LLORADO TODA LA NOCHE ELLA TENIA UNA FORMULA PARA LAS PENAS…SE LLAMABA …. **TRABAJO..**LO HARIA DIA Y NOCHE CON TAL DE NO PENSAR EN EL….**ALBERT…..** SU MENTE Y SU CORAZON SE LO DECIAN A CADA MOMENTO.

SUS PENSAMIENTOS FUERON INTERRUMPIDOS POR LA VOZ AUTORITARIA DE LA ANCIANA.

SRITA WHITE….

PERDON ….

HACIENDO UNA REVERENCIA DIJO…SRA SOY LA NUEVA ENFERMERA HE SIDO ENVIADA POR EL DIRECTOR DEL HOSPITAL PARA FUNGIR COMO SU ENFERMERA… ESTAS SON MIS CARTAS DE RECOMENDCION, MI DIPLOMA DE QUE SOY ENFERMERA TITULADA…Y ESTOY A SUS ORDENES….

YA VEO…

DIJO LA TIA ABUELA…

REVIZO CONCIENZUDAMENTE LAS CARTAS Y EL DIPLOMA… Y DIJO MUY BIEN SRITA ¿Cuál ES SU NOMBRE DE PILA…

CANDICE WHITE…..MADAMME

PERO PUEDE LLAMARME CANDY…..TODOS ME DICEN ASI…

BIEN CANDICE….SABRA USTED COMPORTARSE A LA ALTURA QUE SE ESPERA EN ESTA FAMILIA YA QUE TENDRA QUE ASISTIR CONMIGO A INNUMERABLES COMPROMISOS QUE POR MI SALUD NO PUEDO IR SOLA…

¿DIGAME…..SU FAMILIA ESTA DE ACUERDO CON QUE VIVA A QUI EN LA MANSION?

¿RECUERDE QUE LA NECESITO LAS VEINTICUATRO HORAS DEL DIA…A MI SERVICIO SIN PRETEXTOS….?

CANDY PENSO EN LA SRITA PONY Y EL HOGAR….

MIS MADRES ESTAN DE ACUERDO….

Y NO TENGO INCOMVENIENTE….

SU SUELDO YA LO SABE ….

¡S¡

¿ESTA CONFORME?

¡GRACIAS ….ES MAS DE LO QUE ESPERABA¡

SE LE HA ASIGNADO UNA RECAMARA JUNTO A LA MIA DEBIDO A QUE USTED ESTARA AL PENDIENTE DE MIS NECESIDADES Y ASI MISMO DE LAS MEDICINAS Y TODO A LO REFERENTE A MI SERVICIO….

SI MADAMME

AH , …OTRA COSA,…..COMERA CON LOS DEL SERVICIO….O DESPUES DE LA FAMILIA…

POR SUPUESTO….AUNQUE PREFERIRIA COMER CON LA SERVIDUMBRE SI NO TIENE INCONVENIENTE….

ESTA BIEN….

AH OTRA COSA….AUNQUE MI SOBRINO EL PATRIARCA DE ESTA FAMILIA NO ESTA…DEBE SABER QUE A EL SE LE DEBE UN RESPETO ABSOLUTO…Y …BUENO MI SOBRINO ARCHIVALD ANDA CON EL DE VIAJE…. NO DEBEN SER MOLESTADOS… ME COMPRENDE…..

NO SE PREOCUPE MADAMME SE COMPORTARME Y MI LUGAR….

SRITA CANDICE …QUIERO SABER LA TALLA DE SU ROPA YA QUE ORDENARE ALGUNOS VESTIDOS…PROPIOS PARA SER MI DAMA DE COMPAÑÍA NO QUIERO QUE VAYA EN HARAPOS…..

SI MADAMME…..

ES TODO….

PERMISO….

NO LA NECESITARE HASTA LAS…..CINCO DE LA TARDE PUEDE DESCANSAR Y ACOMODARSE..Y RECUERDE LA PUNTUALIDAD ES IMPORTANTE EN ESTA FAMILIA…

SI MADAMME ASI LO HARE…..

A LA TIA ELROY LA CARA DE CANDY SE LE HIZO CONOCIDA , NO SABIA DE DONDE PERO PENSO QUE AUNQUE ERA MUY BONITA PUES…A LO MEJOR SE PARECIA A ALGUNA CRIADA O A ALGUIEN ASI….

EN MEDIO DEL DOLOR DE DOS ALMAS…LOS DIAS…SE HICIERON SEMANAS..

AUNQUE CUIDAR A LA TIA ELROY ERA TRABAJO DE TITANES…CANDY ERA DULCE Y AMABLE…EN MAS DE UNA OCASIÓN LAS ELEGANTES DAMAS DE SOCIEDAD LA CONFUNDIAN CON ALGUNA SOBRINA O PARIENTE DE LOS ANDREW SU PORTE Y BELLEZA ERA TAL…QUE DESLUMBRABA….

ADEMAS ERA TAN OBEDIENTE…AUNQUE ATOLONDRADA LA CUAL A MENUDO ERA RETADA POR LA TIA ABUELA….SIN EMBARGO MAS ALLA SU BONDAD Y ATENCIONES…FUERON GANANDO EL CARIÑO DE LA TIA ELROY…SUS OJOS LE RECORDABAN A SU DIFUNTA SOBRINA PAUNA HNA DE ALBERT….AL IGUAL QUE SU BONDADOSO CARÁCTER…

CANDY….

SI MADAMME ELROY….

MIRA…QUIERO QUE TOMES ESTAS CLASES DE ETIQUETA Y COMPOSTURA ….DESEO QUE LA SOCIEDAD VEA QUE AUNQUE ERES SOLO UNA ENFERMERA PUEDAS LLEGAR QUIZA CON UN POCO DE SUERTE ENCONTRAR UN PRETENDIENTE…DIGAMOS DE BUENA FAMILIA…

GRACIAS MADAMME…..PERO NUNCA ME CASARE….

CHIQUILLA….ASI DECIA YO…

NUNCA LO HARE MADAMME …. PERO SI QUIERE USTED CON GUSTO TOMARE ESAS CLASES PAR NUNCA AVERGONZARLA …A USTED NI A SU FAMILIA…

ASI….ES LOS ANDREW SOMOS PERSONAS DE MUCHO ABOLENGO Y ES UN HONOR LLEVAR NUESTRO APELLIDO POR ESO …LO CUIDAMOS TANTO…

AL ESCUCHAR…CANDY PALIDECIO….

¡**ALBERT**!

CANDY NO HABIA OLVIDADO EL AMOR QUE SENTIA POR ALBERT POR EL CONTRARIO PARECIA UN ROSAL EXTENDIDO EN SU CORAZON….AUNQUE LLENO DE ESPINAS…POR QUE NO PODIA OLVIDARLO…

Y ASI PASARON DOS MESES…

DE ESCOCIA ALBERT SE FUE CON GEORGE Y ARCHI A INGLATERRA…LOS NEGOCIOS EN VIENTO EN POPA, Y ALBERT …CONTRARIO CONTINUAMENTE SALIA CON MUJERES…SE DIVERTIA A LO GRANDE…A MENUDO SALIA EN LAS REVISTAS DE LA ELITE RODEADO DE MUJERES Y AMIGOS EN LOS MEJORES ANTROS….Y AHÍ EN UNO DE ELLOS CUAL GUSANO,

O SANGUIJUELA…ELIZA SE PROVECHO…..LO SEDUJO Y ERA UNA MAS DE SUS AMANTES EN TURNO…..

JAJAJAJA YA VEZ….LUISA…..JAJAJA ¡GANE¡ ¡GANE LA APUESTA!

¡ERES….… ERES…. IMPOSIBLE ELIZA¡

JAJAJAJA…TE DIJE QUE EL SERIA PARA MI LO RECUIERDAS….AHHH YA PARECE QUE ME VEO CON EL COLLAR DE RUBIES DE TU ABUELITA QUE BELLA ME VOY A VER….

¡ESPERA LA APUESTA ERA QUE SERIAS SU ESPOSA ….Y AUN ESO NO HA SUCEDIDO…ELIZA¡

¡YA LO VERAS LUISA…..EN CUANTO LLEGUEMOS A AMERICA LO ACORRALARE…Y LA TIA ABUELA ELROY , ELLA ME AYUDARA….SERE LA SRA ANDREW Y TODA SU FORTUNA SERA MIA ….. YA LO VERAS!

MIENTRAS TANTO….

ALBERT SUFRIA PERO DELANTE DE TODOS HACIA UNA VIDA FRIVOLA, SIN EMBARGO A GEORGE NO ENGAÑABA…

¡BUENOS DIAS….GEORGE¡

MMMMM….SI TU LO DICES ALBERT….

¿POR QUE?...

YA VISTE LA REVISTA….SOCIALITE…..LA DAMA CON LA QUE TE FOTOGRAFIARON ESTA CASADA….

JAJAJAJAJA…..BUENO GEORGE ALGO SI ES SEGURO…..DESPUES DE ESA FOTO…QUIEN LO SABE….JAJAJAJAJA….

¿AQUIEN QUIERES ENGAÑAR…..?

¿Cómo?

¡VAMOS ALBERT….TU MOMENTANEA….FRIVOLIDAD TIENE UN NOMBRE Y APELLIDO!

CANDY WHITE…

¡TE LO PROHIBO GEORGE! ¡ESE NOMBRE NO SE PRONUNCIA MAS EN MI VIDA!

¿TANTO TE DUELE AUN….?

SOLO TE DIRE…NO VOLVERE A CONFIAR MAS EN MUJER ALGUNA SOLO SIRVEN PARA JUGAR….DIVERTIRSE, NADA MAS…..

¿TU NO ERES ASI….?

JAJAJAJA….Y DE QUE ME SIRVIO….SABES ELLA SE LLEVO MI CORAZON ….VIVO SIN EL

A ELLA NO LE IMPORTE….QUIZO VENGARSE POR LO QUE SU EXNOVIO LE HIZO…Y YO SOLO LE SERVI …..AUNQUE SIEMPRE LE DI LO MEJOR DE MI….TAL VEZ NO FUE SUFICIENTE…..AUNQUE NUNCA LO ACEPTE….SABE QUE SIEMPRE FUE ..ASI.

AUNQUE SONREIA…. CLARAMENTE SE VEIA LA TRISTEZA EN SUS HERMOSOS OJOS COLOR CIELO…..

¿Qué HAS PENSADO CON LA SRITA ELIZA….?

JAJAJAJAJAJ…BUENO…SOLO TE DIRE QUE ELIZA HA SIDO UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA Y COMO YA TERMINO….¡ADIOS!.

MMMMMM….CUIDADO…LA SRITA ELIZA ES TU PRIMA LEJANA RECUERDA QUE ES LA CONSENTIDA DE LA SEÑORA ELROY..

¿Y?

¿?¿?

BUENO…QUE SI YO FUERA…TU TENDRIA CUIDADO CON MIS "DIVERSIONES"…..

ADEMAS….AL LLEGAR A AMERICA EN UNOS DIAS….TENDRAS QUE ABANDONAR TU VIDA DE PLAYBOY…MADAMME ELROY NO TE PERMITIRA….

JAJAJAJA….SOY UN HOMBRE…GEORGE NO UN NIÑO…..Y SOY LA CABEZA DE LOS ANDREW… SOY EL UNICO QUE TIENE LA ULTIMA PALABRA EN ESTA FAMILIA…RECUERDALO…

MI TIA NO TIENE POR QUE INTERVENIR EN MI VIDA PRIVADA…..

PUES PREPARATE CON EL DESFILE QUE TE TENDRA MADAMME ELROY CON MOTIVO DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS…TODA CASADERA….CON PIES…PARA QUE TE ATRAPE…INCLUYENDO TU DULCE VIVIANS….

¡ESO JAMAS!

¡NUNCA MAS!

EN CUANTO A CASARME…..NO LO HARE O TAL VEZ HASTA DENTRO DE ALGUNOS AÑOS….MIENTRAS ME DIVERTIRE…..

HAY ALBERT ANDREW PARA RATO….Y APENAS HE COMENZADO…JAJAJAJA

OJALA ALBERT…..OJALA…

A GEORGE LE QUEDABA CLARISIMO QUE ALBERT ESTABA SUMAMENTE DOLIDO….SU MAL TENIA PECAS Y CABELLO RUBIO….

EL QUERIA A ALBERT COMO UN HIJO Y PENSO EN INVESTIGAR LA VIDA DE CANDY Y SI ERA POSIBLE VER QUE TAN REAL ERA TODO AQUELLO DE LA FAMOSA APUESTA….

NO CONOCIA EN PERSONA A LA PECOSA….PERO POR LO QUE ESCUCHABA NO CUADRABA UNA CANDY FRIA Y CALCULADORA….SI SU DUDAS ERAN EXACTAS…PRONTO ALBERT VOLVERIA CON ELLA….SOLO DIOS TENIA LA ULTIMA PALABRA…

MICHAEL SE HABIA RECUPERADO DE LA SEVERA GOLPIZA QUE LE PROPINO ALBERT….EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO TRATO EN VANO DE CORTEJAR A CANDY , ELLA LE DEVOLVIA LAS FLORES LOS REGALOS E INCLUSO NO LE PERMITIA LA VISITARA…..POCO A POCO MICHAEL SE DABA CUENTA DE SU EMINENTE DERROTA… Y ESO LO ENFURECIA MAS CONTRA ALBERT…

EN LA MANSION….

CANDY QUERIDA….

LA TIA ABUELA…TAN ALTIMA ERA SEDA PURA CON CANDY…REALMENTE SE LA HABIA GANADO LA PECOSA…..

QUERIDA EL DOCTOR MICHAEL HUNTINTONG ME HA PEDIDO PERMISO PARA VENIR A VERTE, ES UN MAGNIFICO PARTIDO….DEBERIAS ACEPTARLO NO HALLARAS ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE EL….ES RICO Y MUY APUESTO…ALGUNAS HEREDERAS HIJAS DE AMIGAS ESTAN LOCAS POR EL…Y TU NI SIQUIERA QUIERES VERLE…¿Por qué PEQUEÑA?

ESA PALABRA FUE UNA ESPADA MUY FILOSA…ATRAVEZO EN UN TAJO SU CORAZON…LA HERIDA ERA TAN PROFUNDA…DOLIA TANTO TENIA UN NOMBRE EL DE EL MEJOR…EL UNICO…EL ULTIMO WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW… SOLO EL LE DECIA ASI…SOLO EL ERA EL DUEÑO DE ESE AMOR…

CANDY AL ENTERARSE QUE ALBERT PERTENECIA A LA FAMILIA DE LA CUAL TRABAJABA PENSO DE INMEDIATO EN MARCHARSE PERO AL ENTERARSE DE SU VIAJE DE EL Y DE LA VIDA QUE EL LLEVABA ATRAVEZ DE LAS REVISTAS Y LA TELEVISION…

PENSO EN QUEDARSE HASTA QUE EL VOLVIERA …MIENTRAS JUNTARIA UN BUEN DINERO Y CON EL SE MARCHARIA LEJOS….

SIN EMBARGO ELLA TANBIEN SE HABIA ENCARIÑADO MUCHO CON LA TIA ABUELA,NUNCA APARTE DE SUS MADRES DEL HOGAR DE PONY …NADIE LE HABIA DEMOSTRADO TANTO CARIÑO Y ATENCIONES COMO LA TIA ABUELA ELROY…ERA ESTRICTA PERO CON UN GRAN CORAZON Y ERA MUCHA LA SOLEDAD QUE ESTA TENIA….TANTA COMO LA DE ELLA.

CANDY HABIA TENIDO QUE CONTARLE DE SU FRACASO CON TERRY…..DE QUE "ALGUIEN MAS" HABIA QUERIDO IGUAL ….

JAMAS LE DIJO EL NOMBRE…..PERO DEBIDO A ELLO NO QUERIA A NADIE POR EL MOMENTO….Y NO DESEABA SER CORTEJADA POR MICHAEL HUNTINTOG NI POR NADIE.

MIENTRAS EN INGLATERRA….

**C****APITULO VI**

UN AVION ERA ABORDADO POR ALBERT,ARCHIE Y GEORGE DE REGRESO A, AMERICA PRONTO LLEGARIAN, Y DE SOLO PENSAR QUE ESTARIAN TAN CERCA DE ELLA…AUNQUE NO LO QUISIERA ESE AMOR SE HABIA QUERIDO ENRAIZAR PROFUNDAMENTE EN SU CORAZON,LAS BOCAS QUE HABIA BESADO NO LLENABAN EN LO ABSOLUTO LA SED DE SU ALMA.

¿POR QUE NO LA HABIA PODIDO OLVIDAR…?¿POR QUE SOLO DE PENSAR EN LOS MOMENTOS QUE COMPARTIERON LA INTIMIDAD SU CUERPO SE ENCENDIA…?

HUBIESE QUERIDO SER AIRE PARA ESTAR JUNTO A ELLA,HUBIESE QUERIDO SER EL SOL PARA ILUMINARLA….PERO ELLA LO HABIA DEJADO, SE HABIA REIDO DE EL…NUNCA LO AMO….NUNCA….

CADA VEZ QUE EL LO PENSABA UN INTENSO DOLOR REFLEJABA SUS BELLOS OJOS AZULES..

PERO EL NO SE RENDIRIA,…ELLA NO SABIA QUE CUANDO UN ANDREW AMABA LO HACIA PARA SIEMPRE…..EL ERA ESCOCES DE PRIMER LINAJE,SU SANGRE BELICA Y NOBLE SABIA QUE EN LA VIDA LO QUE ES VERDADERO CUESTA ALCANZARLO…DUELE PERO EL GANARIA MAS ALLA DE CUALQUIER APUESTA LA HABIA VISTO VIBRAR DE PASION EN SUS BRAZOS,EL REGALO DE SU PRIMERA VEZ ELLA SE LO HABIA DADO, SOLO CON ELLA EL ALCANZABA NIVELES ABSOLUTOS DE PASION, SE SENTIA PLENO.

NO,…. NO LA DEJARIA,POR EL CONTRARIO,AHORA LA BUSCARIA LA ENAMORARIA LA HARIA VER QUE SU AMOR ERA TODO LO QUE ELLA NECESITABA,ASI QUE SORPRENDIO A GEORGE CON LA SIGUIENTE PETICION…

CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A AMERICA QUIERO QUE INVESTIGUES TODO DE CANDY DESDE QUE ME FUI QUE HA HECHO,TODO….

¿PODRIA HACERTE UNA PREGUNTA ALBERT?

SI, ME IMAGINO QUE PIENSAS QUE OBJETO TIENE…TE LO DIRE…ELLA ME AMARA…HARE QUE DESPIERTE UN AMOR UNICO PARA MI…SABES MI PADRE ME DIJO ALGUNA VEZ QUE CUANDO CONOCIO A MI MADRE SUPO QUE ELLA SERIA UNICA EN SU VIDA…QUE YO SABRIA QUIEN ERA LA INDICADA.

¿Y LA APUESTA?

AL DEMONIO CON ELLA YO HARE UNA MEJOR…ME AMARA…SERA MIA PARA SIEMPRE…GEORGE, SONRIO ESE SI ERA EL ALBERT QUE EL CONOCIA, TODO UN ANDREW.

NO HABIAN AVISADO DE SU LLEGADA A CHICAGO, YA QUE DESEABA DESCANSAR UNOS DIAS ,AUNQUE CON EL PROXIMO ANIVERSARIO DE LA TIA ABUELA CASI SERIA IMPOSIBLE,YA SE IMAGINABA LA FIESTA SOCIAL QUE SE AVECINABA Y EL SOLO DESEABA CORRER A BUSCAR A CANDY,SUS LABIOS, SU HERMOSA PIEL ELLA TODA ERA UNA HECHIZERA QUE TRAS ALGUN ENCANTAMIENTO HABIA ATRAPADO SU CORAZON POR QUE NUNCA DEJABA DE PENSAR EN ELLA.

MIENTRAS TANTO….

¿QUERIDA POR QUE ESTAS TAN CALLADA Y CASI NO HAS TOCADO TU DESAYUNO?

GRACIAS TIA ELROY NO TENGO APETITO

LA TIA ABUELA ELROY HABIA PEDIDO A CANDY DECIRLE ASI, POR QUE TODAS LAS AMISTADES HACIAN EL COMENTARIO ACERCA DE LA HERMOSA SOBRINA QUE SIEMPRE LA ACOMPAÑABA Y QUIEN ORGULLOSA DE HABERLA CONVERTIDO EN TODA UNA DAMITA ELLA SE SENTIA,ADEMAS CONOCER LA VIDA DE CANDY LA HABIA CONMOVIDO QUE PENSO QUE A LA LLEGADA DE GEORGE JHONSON PEDIRIA SU ADOPCION LEGAL PARA HACERLA SU HIJA ADOPTIVA,ELLA YA ERA UNA MUJER MAYOR Y ANHELABA EL CARIÑO DE UNA HIJA,ADORABA A SUS SOBRINOS PERO ELLOS SE CASARIAN Y HARIAN SU VIDA APARTE, CANDY EN CAMBIO LE DECIA MUY FIRME QUE JAMAS LO HARIA…. Y ELLA LA QUERIA YA TANTO…

PEQUEÑA, HARE VENIR AL DOCTOR, PARA QUE TE OSCULTE…

SI TIA..

CANDY LE PIDIO PERMISO YA QUE NO SE SENTIA MUY BIEN ULTIMAMENTE, DESDE HACIA UNOS DIAS LE COMENZABAN UNA NAUSEAS MATUTINAS TERRIBLES…Y OLER CIERTOS ALIMENTOS ERA MOTIVO DE CONTINUOS VOMITOS…

AL LLEVARLE UN TÉ,LA MUCAMA QUIEN YA ERA SU GRAN AMIGA, DOROTY LE DIJO…

¿PUEDO DECIRTE ALGO CANDY?

¿DIME DOROTY?

¿SABES CUANDO HA SIDO TU ÚLTIMO PERIODO?

CANDY SE LEVANTO CUAL RESORTE EN LA CAMA,….PALIDA Y CON OJOS DE PLATO

¡DIOS MIO…..NO ..NO PUEDE SER¡

ES QUE ASI UNA PRIMA COMENZO A PONERSE MAL Y ES QUE ELLA ESTABA ENCINTA,PERO ¿QUE DIGO SI TU NI NOVIO TIENES….VERDAD?

CANDY YA NI LA ESCUCHO…SOLO MIRO VACIO Y POR INSTINTO TOCO SU VIENTRE….

YA SOLA EN LA HABITACION SACO CUENTAS,…..TENIA POCO MAS DE DOS MESES Y MEDIO DESPUES DE QUE HABIA ESTADO INTIMAMENTE CON ALBERT….ELLA JAMAS SE CUIDO ERA SU PRIMERA VEZ…

SIN EMBARGO ELLA SABIA LO QUE ERA SER NO DESEADA…ABANDONADA, JAMAS RENEGARIA DE UN SER QUE FUE CONSEBIDO POR AMOR,ACTO SEGUIDO UNA SONRISA ANGELICAL CUBRIO SU FAZ….SOLO SERIA DE ELLA. SE MARCHARIA DE AHÍ DE INMEDIATO YA TENIA JUNTADO UNA CANTIDAD SUFICIENTE Y TRABAJARIA,SU BEBE SERIA SOLO WHITE Y ELLA VIVIRIA PARA EL, ALBERT ERA UN LIBERTINO SEGÚN LEIA EN LAS REVISTAS DE MODA,ELLA NUNCA LE DIRIA NADA.

ESA MISMA TARDE LE PIDIO PERMISO A LA TIA ABUELA UNOS DIAS PARA VISITAR A SUS MADRES EN EL HOGAR DE PONY…..ELLA SE DESPIDIO SE SINTIO MUY TRISTE DE VERAS QUERIA A LA TIA ABUELA PERO ELLA NO DESEABA QUE SUPIERA QUE EL PADRE DE SU HIJO ERA ALBERT,MENOS POR QUE LA TIA ABUELA LE HABIA DICHO CUANTO LE MORTIFICABA EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE ALBERT POR LA VIDA QUE ULTIMAMENTE LLEVABA Y ERA DEBIDO A UNA MUCHACHITA LOCA QUE LO HABIA MOTIVADO,Y QUE PARA ELLA LA UNICA DIGNA DE SER LA SRA ANDREW ERA VIVIANS MCQUENZIE,

MEDIA HORA ANTES QUE LLEGABA ALBERT A LA MANSION ,-CANDY SE HABIA MARCHADO ….SIN EMBARGO AL SALUDAR A LA TIA ABUELA UN AROMA A ROSAS INUNDABA LA ESTANCIA….ALBERT ASPIRO ..

CANDY….CANDY MI CORAZON TE EXTRAÑA TANTO…QUE LA RAZON ME ENGAÑA Y ME HACE AÑORARTE…

TIA ABUELA…¿Cómo ESTA USTED?

¡HIJO QUERIDO, MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI!….

¿POR QUE TIA?

LO SABES…WILLIAMS….TU CONDUCTA NO HA SIDO LA MAS APROPIADA…..PARA EL PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW….PERO LO QUE ME CONSUELA ES QUE HAS REGRESADO Y ESTOY SEGURA VOLVERAS CON VIVIANS VERDAD HIJO ¿ME DARAS ESE GUSTO?

LO SIENTO TIA ABUELA …PERO ES OTRA LA MUJER QUE AMO….

LA ABUELA COMENZO A SENTIRSE MAL….

GEORGE TRAE POR FAVOR AL DOCTOR MI TIA ESTA MAL…..¿DONDE ESTA SU ENFERMERA?

DOROTY CONTESTO

PERDON …MR ANDREW, MADAMME ELROY LE HA DADO PERMISO A MISS CANDANCE PARA AUSENTARSE

ALBERT AL ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE ASOCIO DE INMEDIATO…

CANDY…CANDY

¿DOROTY LA ENFERMERA COMO ES…DIGO FISICAMENTE?

SUMAMENTE BELLA SEÑOR,MADAMME ELROY LA TIENE EN GRAN ESTIMA ELLA ES MUY BUENA Y DULCE …ADEMAS TIENE UNA PECAS MUY SINGULARES..

ALBERT CORRIO HACIA DONDE DOROTY LE INDICO ERA SU HABITACION,AUN CONSERVABA EL AROMA A ROSAS…

¡CANDY MI AMOR¡….

DE INMEDIATO LE PIDIO SER INFORMADO Y DOROTY REVIZO SU CLOSET QUIEN PUDO CONSTATAR SE ENCONTRABA VACIO….CANDY SE MARCHO Y NO VOLVERIA.

¿Por qué AMOR MIO…POR QUE TE FUISTE?

MIENTRAS LA ABUELA ERA ATENDIDA POR SU MEDICO DE CABECERA,DE INMEDIATO PIDIO COMUNICARAN CON CANDY PARA QUE REGRESARA A ATENDERLA.

MMJJMM….CANDY QUERIDA…MMJJMM

A ALBERT LE EXTRAÑO VER COMO QUERIA LA TIA ABUELA Y LA LLAMABA,BUENO CANDY ERA TAN DULCE QUE SE GANARIA HASTA EL AMOR DE UNA ROCA,NI LA MADAMME ELROY LE RESISTIO CON LO ESTRICTA QUE ERA.

ALBERT TENIA SU TELEFONO CELULAR MARCO DE INMEDIATO PARA COMUNICARSE CON ELLA PERO TODO LE ENVIABA A BUZON…

LLAMO DIRECTAMENTE AL HOGAR DE PONY DICIENDO QUE LA ENVIARAN DE REGRESO YA QUE LA TIA ABUELA ESTABA MUY ENFERMA, LA REALIDAD ERA QUE EL QUERIA ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA NO SOPORTABA NO VERLA.

ESA NOCHE LA PASO EN VELA ALBERT , YA QUE TRAS TRANSCURRIR LAS HORAS,NUNCA LLEGO CANDY AL HOGAR Y POR MAS QUE LE MARCABA AL CELULAR NO CONTESTABA.

LE ENVIO TANTO MENSAJES QUE LE SATURO SU BUZON Y NI AUN ASI SE COMUNICABA ELLA,EL ESTABA PREOCUPADO ASI QUE PENSO APENAS AMANECIERA,SE TRALADARIA A SU DEPTO. AHÍ SEGURO LA ENCONTRARIA.

CANDY AL MARCHARSE LLAMO A ANNIE Y LE DIJO QUE LE URGIA VERLA, EN UNA CAFETERIA CERCA DEL HOSPITAL , CANDY SE SINCERO CON ANNIE Y EN MEDIO DE LAGRIMAS LE CONTO QUE ELLA ESPERABA UN HIJO DE ALBERT,ANNIE MUY CONMOVIDA LE DIJO QUE ELLA LA AYUDARIA QUE TENIA UNA AMIGA DE CUANDO ELLA ESTUDIO SECRETARIADO ERA PATRICIA O´BRIEN ERA MAESTRA DE PRIMARIA, Y RECIENTEMENTE LA HABIAN MANDADO A IMPARTIR A SEATTLE QUE SE COMUNICARIA DE INMEDIATO.

ANNIE SE COMUNICO Y PATTY ENCANTADA LE DIJO QUE PRECISAMENTE EN LA ESCUELA ESTABAN NECESITANDO UNA ENFERMERA CALIFICADA PARA EL AREA DE LA ENFERMERIA ESCOLAR Y CANDY REUNIA LOS REQUISITOS Y QUE ELLA LA RECOMENDARIA.

PENSO TRABAJAR HASTAS QUE SU BEBE LE PERMITIERA Y AHORRARIA HASTA PODERLO TRAER AL MUNDO.

ASI QUE TOMO 3 HORAS MAS TARDE UN VUELO QUE LA LLEVARA A PORTLAND Y COMO NO ENCONTRO VUELO DISPONIBLE LO HIZO EN AUTOBUS HASTA SEATTLE.

BAUTIZADA COMO " LA CIUDAD ESMERALDA", SEATTLE SE CONOCE POR SER UNA DE LAS CIUDADES CON MEJOR CALIDAD DE VIDA EN EL MUNDO. SE SITÚA EN LA COSTA DE DOS LAGOS Y UNA GRAN BAHÍA LLAMADA PUGET SOUND, CON DESIERTOS REMOTOS A MENOS DE UNA HORA DE DISTANCIA, Y ENTRE DOS GRANDES MONTAÑAS (OLYMPICS Y CASCADES) QUE ENMARCAN SU BELLEZA.  
ENTRE LAS ATRACCIONES MÁS POPULARES EN EL ÁREA METROPOLITANA DE SEATTLE ESTÁ EL SPACE NEEDLE, PIKE PLACE MARKET, EL ZOOLÓGICO WOODLAND PARK, LA ALDEA INDÍGENA TILLICUM, EL AQUARIO SEATTLE AQUARIUM, LOS RESTAURANTES Y TIENDAS AL FRENTE DE LA BAHÍA, SUS LAGOS Y PLAYAS, EL SECTOR COLONIAL LLAMADO PIONEE SQUARE, EL DISTRITO INTERNACIONAL, Y LAS CERVECERIAS LOCALES.

CANDY OBSERVO LO HERMOSO DE ESA CIUDAD Y SUSPIRO…SU PEQUEÑO NACERIA AHÍ POR QUE EL CORAZON LE DECIA QUE ERA UN VARON….CERRABA SUS OJOS Y PODIA OBSERVAR A ALBERT…LAGRIMAS ABUNDANTES EMANABAN DE SUS BELLOS OJOS, EL SEGURO YA LA HABIA OLVIDADO….Y ELLA ¿POR QUE NO PODIA? ¿JAMAS LO HARIA?,SIN EMBARGO SUS MANOS TOCARON SU REGAZO,YA JAMAS ESTARIA SOLA…..UNA PARTE DE EL SIEMPRE ESTARIA CON ELLA…PARA SIEMPRE.

ALBERT ESTABA COMO LOCO…NO LA ENCONTRABA Y FUE DE INMEDIATO A BUSCAR AL HOSPITAL A ANNIE….

ELLA LO VIO LLEGAR Y LE DIJO….

JAMAS TE DIRE DONDE ESTA….ELLA NO DESEA VOLVER A VERTE NI A TI , NI ATU FAMILIA…ME DEJO UNA CARTA PARA MADAMME ELROY…DASELA.

¡POR FAVOR ANNIE! ¡YO LA AMO….!

¡BONITA FORMA DE DEMOSTRAR ESE AMOR!

DEBAJO DEL MOSTRADOR DE RECEPCION ELLA GUARDABA UN MONTON DE REVISTAS, DONDE EN MAS DE UNA SE VEIA ACOMPAÑADO DE BELLAS MUJERES, EN ACTITUDES AMOROSAS,AMEN DE LOS COTILLEOS DE LAS REVISTAS DE CHISMES VINCULANDOLO CON ALGUNA NIÑA RICA….

CANDY LAS VIO…..ERES UN TONTO.

NO ANNIE ELLAS…YO…..YO ESTABA MUY DOLIDO POR QUE ELLA ME HABIA DEJADO ,ME DIJO QUE SE HABIA BURLADO DE MI, QUE NUNCA ME AMO,QUE SOLO ERA UNA APUESTA PARA VENGARSE DE SU EXNOVIO.

Y TU LO CREISTE….TE FUISTE, LA DEJASTE…¿SABES POR QUE TE DIJO ESO?

NO,…..NO

PUES POR QUE "TU NOVIECITA" FUE A HACERLE UN TAMAÑO ESCANDALO Y HASTA LA GOLPEO EN SU DEPA, LE DIJO QUE TU Y ELLA ESTABAN COMPROMETIDOS QUE SE IBAN A CASAR Y QUE ELLA YA HABIA INTIMADO CONTIGO ¿LO SABIAS?

¡NO VUELVAS, NO LA BUSQUES MAS….!

¡ANNIE POR FAVOR….TE LO SUPLICO…ESO QUE LE DIJO VIVIANS FUE UNA MENTIRA YO TERMINE CON ELLA AQUEL DIA QUE FUI A BUSCAR A CANDY Y TUVE UNA PELEA CON EL DOCTOR MICHAEL…YO LA AMO…CON TODO MI SER NO SE VIVIR SIN ELLA!.

ANNIE SE SINTIO MUY MAL….Y ESO QUE EL NO SABIA LO DEL BEBE….

LO SIENTO ALBERT…PERO SE LO PROMETI…..LO LAMENTO ELLA ES PARA MI COMO UNA HERMANA….SOLO TE DIGO QUE HE QUEDADO CON ELLA EN UNOS MESES EN IR A VERLA Y AHÍ NUEVAMENTE LE PREGUNTARE…..SOLO ESO.

YO….NO ESPERARE…LA BUSCARE…Y LA TRAERE..DE VUELTA Y NOS CASAREMOS..

ANNIE LE ENTREGO LA CARTA….

ADIOS ALBERT…..

HASTA PRONTO ANNIE….

MIENTRAS TANTO LA TIA ABUELA YA MEJOR DE SU SALUD ESTABA MUY EXALTADA….

¡GEORGE!

¿Dónde ESTA MI NIÑA CANDY?

¿PERDON MADAMME? ¿SE REFIERE USTED A LA ENFERMERA?

SI, GEORGE ES UNA CHICA UNICA MUY BUENA, MUY DULCE Y SABES QUIERO,QUE PREPARES LOS DOCUMENTOS NECESARIOS, DESEO ANTES DE MORIR PODER ADOPTARLA,SABES ELLA ES HUERFANA,Y SU VIDA A SIDO MUY DURA, YO LA HE LLEGADO A QUERER COMO UNA HIJA,ASI QUE TE ORDENO LO ANTES POSIBLE TODO ESTE LISTO.

¿Por qué ELLA NO HA VENIDO A VERME?

¿ACASO NO AVISARON A EL HOGAR ESE DE PONY PARA QUE ME LA ENVIEN?

MADAMME TRANQUILICESE….ELLA VENDRA PRONTO

¡LA QUIERO YA MISMO,ELLA SI ME ATIENDE, ME LEE, ME DA MIS MEDICINAS A TIEMPO, Y SOBRE TODO ME ESCUCHA….!

A GEORGE LE DABA ASOMBRO VER COMO LA PECOSA SE HABIA GANADO EL CORAZON DE MADAMME ELROY…REALMENTE QUERIA CONOCERLA….Y MAS CUANDO ALBERT SUPIERA QUE LA MISMISIMA ELROY ANDREW DESEABA ADOPTAR A SU PECOSA,DESEABA VER LA CARA QUE PONDRIA ALBERT…

AL LLEGAR ALBERT A LA MANSION IBA MUY TRISTE,DE INMEDIATO LA MUCAMA LE INFORMO QUE LA TIA ABUELA DESEABA VERLO….

¿HIJO… TRAJISTE A CANDY?

¿Dónde ESTA MI NIÑA?

TIA ABUELA…ELLA LE ENVIA ESTA CARTA LEEALA POR FAVOR…..

**QUERIDA TIA ABUELA**

**QUIERO AGRADECERLE TANTO POR SU CARIÑO EN ESTE TIEMPO USTED A LLEGADO SER PARA MI COMO LA MADRE QUE NO TUVE,SIEMPRE LAS DOS MADRES DEL HOGAR ME HABIAN DADO CARIÑO,USTED FUERA DE ELLAS ME HIZO SENTIR ESE CALOR DE HOGAR,MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**YO QUIERO DECIRLE, QUE HE DECIDIDO MARCHARME,NECESITO PONER EN ORDEN MI VIDA Y ARREGLAR ALGUNAS COSAS PENDIENTES,POR FAVOR PERDONEME,YO HABLARE AL HOSPITAL PARA QUE LE ENVIEN DE INMEDIATO PERSONAL PARA QUE USTED NO ESTE SIN ATENCION,ALGUN DIA VOLVERE A AGRADECERLE EN PERSONA TODO LO BUENA QUE USTED FUE.**

**GRACIAS POR TODO,SIEMPRE TENDRE PARA USTED EL CARIÑO QUE GUARDE POR SI ALGUN DIA VOLVIERA MI MADRE.**

**CANDY WHITE.**

¡OH PEQUEÑA…!

¡TU TAMBIEN ME HAS DEJADO….!

¡SABES HIJO EL HOSPITAL ..ME ENVIO UNA ENFERMERA ELLA ERA MUY PARECIDA A NUESTRA QUERIDA PAUNA..QUE DIOS GUARDE EN GRACIA,TAN DULCE , QUE YO HE LLEGADO A ENCARIÑARME TANTO CON ELLA….HASTA QUERIA ADOPTARLA!

¡ELLA HA SUFRIDO TANTO….SIN PADRES, SIN FAMILIA….HASTA SU UNICO AMOR LE DIO LA ESPALDA!

¡OJALA ELLA SEA FELIZ….Y NO HAYA IDO A BUSCAR A SU EX AMOR..!

¡SNIFF! ¡SNIFF!

MI PEQUEÑA ….¿DONDE SE HABRA IDO?

A ALBERT LE CONMOVIO EL SINCERO CARIÑO DE LA TIA ABUELA….Y SE SINTIO MUY TRISTE PERO CUANDO ESCUCHO QUE A LO MEJOR ELLA BUSCARA A SU EX AMOR…PENSO

¿Y SI FUE A BUSCAR AL TAL TERRY?

DE INMEDIATO SE FUE A LA BIBLIOTECA Y LLAMO A GEORGE ,TENIA QUE INVESTIGAR EL PARADERO DE CANDY Y TAMBIEN VER EL PARADERO DE ESE TERRY GRANDCHESTER SU EXNOVIO PARA VERIFICAR QUE NO ESTUVIERA CON EL….APENAS LO PENSO Y LOS CELOS AFLORARON…..CONOCIA EL RENOMBRE DE LOS GRANDCHESTER FAMILIA DESCENDIENTE DE DUQUES INGLESES…,PERO EL ERA ESCOCES Y ERAN EPICAS LAS BATALLAS QUE EN SU MOMENTO SOSTUVIERON INGLESES Y ESCOCESES Y DE SER ASI,…CANDY VOLVERIA CON EL AUNQUE TUVIERA QUE PASAR SOBRE TERRY GRANDCHESTER CON TODO Y SU TITULO DE DUQUE.

CANDY LA TENIA METIDA EN SU SANGRE….HABIA SIDO SUYA….Y SERIA PARA SIEMPRE,DE PENSAR QUE OTRO HOMBRE PUDIERA SIQUIERA TOCAR UNO DE SUS CABELLOS, LE HACIA PERDER LA RAZON….NO ELLA NO ERA ESA CLASE DE MUJER,…SIN EMBARGO ¡OH MALDITOS CELOS….SON ACIDO EN LA VENAS QUE CORROEN EL PENSAMIENTO Y LACERAN EL ALMA!

MIENTRAS EN SEATTLE…

CANDY LLEGO CON PATTY Y DE INMEDIATO SE HICIERON AMIGAS, CANDY OMITIO SU EMBARAZO SE LO DIRIA MAS ADELANTE PARA QUE NO LE NEGARAN EL EMPLEO.

ASI QUE DE INMEDIATO A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE …..SE FUE CON PATTY A LA ESCUELA.

MARJORIE HARRIS ERA UNA MUJER CUARENTONA,MUY ALEGRE Y JOVIAL ,SOLTERA JAMAS SE HABIA CASADO,ERA UNA MUJER MUY BELLA BLANCA DE CABELLO MUY RIZADO …Y UNAS PECAS MUY GRACIOSAS….CURIOSAMENTE EN EL MISMO LUGAR DE LAS DE CANDY.

**CAPITULO VII**

AL LLEGAR CON PATTY A LA HIGH ELEMENTARY SCHOLL OF SOUTH SEATTLE,MARJORIE HARRIS LA DIRECTORA DEL PLANTEL RECIBIO CALIDAMENTE A CANDY.

AL ESTRECHAR SU MANO AMBAS SINTIERON COMO ALGO MAGICO UNA CONEXION COMO SI YA SE HUBIESEN CONOCIDO ANTERIORMENTE.

BUENOS DIAS MISS HARRIS….MI NOMBRE ES CANDY WHITE,SOY DE CHICAGO Y ESTOY AQUÍ PARA SOLICITAR LA VACANTE DE ENFERMERA PEDIATRICA

¡HOLA CANDY´S,POR FAVOR NO SEAS TAN SERIA,…DIME MARGI ASI ME DICEN TODOS!

ME DICE PATTY,QUE ERES MUY CALIFICADA QUE HAS TRABAJADO EN LUGARES MUY IMPORTANTES, COMO EL HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA,Y BUENO SI PATTY TE RECOMIENDA NO HAY MAS,LA PLAZA ES TUYA.

¡GRACIAS MISS…DIGO MARGI!

¿PODRAS EMPEZAR MAÑANA MISMO?

DESDE LUEGO…Y MIL GRACIAS…NO TE ARREPENTIRAS,…

YO SE QUE NO….ADEMAS NADA QUE AGRADECER….Y SOBRE TODO TE RECOMIENDO MUCHO ESTAR ALERTA , ESTOS DIABLILLOS NO HAY DIA QUE NO HAGAN DE LAS SUYAS…¿TIENES HIJOS?

NO…NO

¡CLARO ERES MUY JOVEN!

BUENO ….PUES BIENVENIDA Y YA SABES MAÑANA AQUÍ A LAS SIETE TREINTA …

¡GRACIAS!

Y ASI , CANDY CONSEGUIA EL EMPLEO AUNQUE SE SENTIA MAL POR HABERLE OCULTADO SU BARRIGUITA A PATTY Y MARGI…

MIENTRAS LOS DIAS PASABAN LA TIA ABUELA SEGUIA TRISTE, DE LA AUSENCIA DE LA PECOSAS PERO PENSO QUE CANDY VOLVERIA ASI QUE EMPEZO POR REORGANIZAR SU FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS LO ANTES POSIBLE.

AUNQUE A UN ALBERT NO LO SABIA EL CONSEJO DE CLAN ANDREW PRESIONABAN CONSTANTEMENTE A ELROY, POR QUE EL PATRIARCA DIERA UN HEREDERO QUE GARANTIZARA LA SIGUIENTE GENERACION DEL CLAN.

ASI QUE PARA LA TIA ELROY ERA MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ALBERT SE CASARA Y TUVIERA UNA FAMILIA,GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE ESA DESCOQUINADA DE LA MUCHACHITA ESA DEL PERIODICO SE HABIA APARTADO DE LA VIDA DE EL.

LA TIA ABUELA METERIA MANO EN EL ASUNTO PARA QUE ALBERT FORMALIZARA CON ALGUNA SEÑORITA DE BUENA FAMILIA,Y SU CUMPLEAÑOS SERIA IDEAL PARA ELLO

ADEMAS ELLA YA TENIA FORMULADO ALGUNOS PROSPECTOS ENTRE ELLOS ESTABA LA ODIOSA Y RASTRERA DE ELIZA LEEGANS (PERDON POR LOS ADJETIVOS,PERO LA DETESTO)Y POR SUPUESTO LA NO MENOS HIPOCRITA DE VIVIANS MCQUENZIE ASI QUE DISPUSO PARA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA ESTARIAN DE MANTELES LARGOS..

ALBERT SE DESESPERABA…CANDY PARECIA QUE SE LA HABIA TRAGADO LA TIERRA,YA HABIA INCLUSO CONTRATADO INVESTIGADOR PRIVADO, PARA QUE SIGUIERA A ANNIE Y NADA….NO HABIA NINGUNA COMUNICACIÓN QUE ESTA DIERA CON CANDY PARA PODERLA LOCALIZAR.

MIENTRAS EN SEATTLE…

CANDY HABIA CONGENIADO PERFECTAMENTE CON MARGI TAL PARECIA QUE SE CONOCIAN DE TODA LA VIDA LAS TRES SALIAN JUNTAS A ALMORZAR,….

EN UNA DE ESAS COMIDAS CANDY Y MARGI SE HABIA QUEDADO POR UN MOMENTO A SOLAS MIENTRAS QUE PATTY IBA HACER UNAS COMPRAS DE UN PASTELILLOS A UNA REPOSTERIA CERCANA

DIME…CANDY ¿Qué TE HA HECHO VENIR DESDE CHICAGO HASTA SEATTLE?

YO…PUES.. TENIA DESEOS DE CAMBIAR DE VIDA,…SABES MARGI SOY HUERFANA…

ASI CANDY LE RELATO SU VIDA A MARGI….CUANDO LLEGO EL TURNO DE MARGI LE DIJO SI QUIERA CANDY HAS SIDO AMADA,…YO EN CAMBIO NUNCA HE SABIDO A CIENCIA CIERTA QUIEN SOY NI NADIE ME HA AMADO JAMAS…

IMPOSIBLE….SI ERES UNA MUJER MUY ATRACTIVA MARGI…. ¿QUE ESTAN CIEGOS AQUÍ LOS HOMBRES EN SEATTLE?

JAJAJAJA…QUE LINDA

MARGI SE QUEDO UN MOMENTO CON LA VISTA PERDIDA…MUY TRISTE COMENZO SU RELATO…

HACE APROXIMADAMENTE VEINTI Y UN AÑOS …VOLVI A NACER…

¿Cómo?

MI NOMBRE VERDADERO NO ES MARJORIE HARRIS….NUNCA SABRE REALMENTE QUIEN SOY..

UN MATRIMONIO ME ADOPTO Y ME DIO IDENTIDAD….ELLOS ME ENCONTRARON HERIDA CERCA DE UN POBLADO EN CHICAGO…FUI ATROPELLADA Y ABANDONADA, ELLOS ME AUXILIARON Y ESTUVE INTERNADA EN COMA POR TRES MESES,AL DESPERTAR ME DIAGNOSTICARON AMNESIA …NO SE QUIEN SOY NI QUE HACIA ALLA….SOLO RECUERDO MUY POCAS COSAS….UN JOVEN DE OJOS VERDES …UN PEQUEÑO O PEQUEÑA…Y UN JUGUETE…SOLO ESO…

LOS HARRIS ANUNCIARON MI PRESENCIA EN CANALES DE TELEVISON, EN PERIODICOS SIN EMBARGO NADIE DIO SEÑALES DE CONOCERME O DE ALGUN FAMILIAR….TRAS VOLVER A LA VIDA , ELLOS SE OCUPARON DE MI Y ME ADOPTARON,FUERON UNOS AUTENTICOS PADRES PARA MI…

¿Y ELLOS VIVEN?

POR DESGRACIA YA FALLECIERON….ME HEREDARON SUS BIENES….SU APELLIDO GRACIAS A ELLOS ME PREPARE Y ESTUDIE PARA EDUCADORA Y UNA MAESTRIA QUE ME PERMITIO SOLICITAR ESTE PUESTO DE DIRECTORA, Y AUNQUE EL AMOR VERDADERO NUNCA HA LLEGADO A MI VIDA….ESE MUCHACHO DE OJOS VERDES QUE APARECE EN MIS IMÁGENES Y MI SUEÑOS…DESEO VERLO… Y SOLO MIS PEQUEÑOS DIABLILLOS COMO YO LLAMO, A LOS NIÑOS DE LA ESCUELA SON LO MAS PROXIMO QUE TENGO A UNA FAMILIA E HIJOS..

LAGRIMAS DE DOLOR SALIAN DE LOS BELLOS OJOS DE MARGI….

¡OH MARGI…!

¿DIME CANDY PARA CUANDO NACERA TU BEBE?

CANDY PALIDECIO…..AUNQUE AUN NO SE LE NOTABA LA PANCITA SUS MALESTARES MATUTINOS..LA HABIAN DESCUBIERTO…

YO….YO…

NO TE PREOCUPES…LO SUPE DESDE QUE TE VI…¡SABES QUE CUANDO UNA MUJER ENCARGA UNA LUZ BROTA EN SUS PUPILAS….ES LA LUZ DEL AMOR!

Yo…YO…PERDONAME POR OCULTARLO,PENSE QUE ME NEGARIAS EL EMPLEO, Y TE JURO LO NECESITO TRABAJARE SI QUIERES TODO EL DIA,TE RUEGO NO ME ECHES,YO NECESITO AHORRAR PARA CUANDO MI PEQUEÑO PRINCIPE NAZCA

¿Y EL….LO SABE?

UNA LAGRIMA RODO DE LA MEJILLA DE CANDY….

ES MEJOR QUE NO….EL TIENE SU VIDA,NO CABEMOS MI HIJO Y YO…

¿TU CREES…QUE ES JUSTO PARA EL PEQUEÑO PRINCIPE?

YO…NO..LO SE …EL ES MUY IMPORTANTE,VIENE DE UNA GRAN FAMILIA …. NO DESEO QUE SE CASE CONMIGO POR NUESTRO HIJO…TEMO QUE SU FAMILIA DESEE QUITARMELO POR NO ESTAR YO A LA ALTURA DE ELLOS.

JA,….QUE SE ATREVAN….TU YA NO ESTAS SOLA…AHORA EL PEQUEÑO PRINCIPE TIENE DOS TIAS PATTY Y YO SEREMOS TUS HERMANAS, JUNTO CON ANNIE BRITTER, ASI NI MIL FAMILIAS RICAS TE QUITARAN ATU BEBE.

CANDY SONRIO…

¡GRACIAS MARGI¡

¡AH OTRA COSA CANDY!,….QUISIERA OFRECERTE A TI Y A PATTY MI CASA, YO ESTOY MUY SOLA Y USTEDES MUY APRETADAS EN ESE PEQUEÑO DEPTO….ADEMAS AHORA HAY QUE EMPEZAR EN ACONDICIONAR EL CUARTO DEL BEBE…

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MARGI,YO…LO HABLARE CON PATTY…!

NO PUDO MAS Y CORRIO A DARLE UN INMENSO ABRAZO…

MARJORIE SINTIO MUCHA ALEGRIA…CANDY ERA UNA MUCHACHA MUY ESPECIAL…Y TAN DULCE TAN SOLA COMO ELLA…¿Quién SERIA ESE CANALLA QUE TUVO EL CORAZON DE DEJAR SOLA A TAN INDEFENSA CRIATURA?

MIENTRAS EN CHICAGO…

ESA NOCHE TODO ESTABA LISTO LAS MEJORES FAMILIAS LO MEJOR DE LA SOCIALITE DEL PAIS SE ENCONTRABA EN LA FIESTA DE ANIVERSARIO DE LA TIA ELROY…MAS QUE UNA FIESTA ERA TENER CERCA AL SOLTERO MAS CODICIADO DE AMERICA,MAS POR QUE SE SABIA QUE NO TENIA YA COMPROMISO ALGUNO,….ASI QUE TODA FAMILIA CON HIJAS CASADERAS HACIA ACTO DE PRESENCIA CON LA ILUSION QUE ALGUNAS DE ELLAS LOGRARA CONQUISTAR EL AMOR DEL PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW…..

¡"WILLIAM" HIJO POR FAVOR QUITA ESA CARA…..TAL PARECE QUE ESTAS DE UN HASTIO..!

¡LO ESTOY QUERIDA TIA…TE LO DIJE QUE NO ESTABA PARA ESTA "ANIMADA FIESTA"..!

¡HIJO POR FAVOR….PIENSA QUE YA ME TRAEN LOCA EL CONSEJO DEL CLAN Y TU….SIN DECIDIRTE AHORA ES PEOR NI NOVIA TIENES…!.

JAJAJAJA…HAY TIO …YA HASTA SE RUMORA DE TI….

¿QUUEEE?

JAJAJAJAJA

¡ARCHIVALD CORNWELL QUE MODALES LOS TUYOS!

¡UPS LO SIENTO TIO…!

¡HAY HIJO …..DAME EL GUSTO DE VERTE FORMADO UNA FAMILIA…TEN PIEDAD NO DESEO MORIR SIN CONOCER A MIS NIETOS…..!

MIRA YA LLEGO…LOS SPENCER ELLOS TIENEN A ESA JOVENCITA COMO SE LLAMA NATASHA ES MUY BONITA…..

SI Y ES CHISMOSA,FRIVOLA Y TIENE POR CEREBRO UN CACAHUATE…NO GRACIAS….

BUENO QUE ME DICES DE LOS FREEDMAN ELLOS TIENE A SELMA ES LICENCIADA EN MATEMATICAS DICEN QUE SALIO DE HARVARD CON HONORES…

SI Y CASI ME SACA LA RAIZ CUADRADA DE MIS CABELLOS Y ESTABA MAS INTERESADA EN LOS BALANCES DE LA EMPRESA QUE EN ALGO RELACIONADO A MI….

Y …..LOS DICKENSON….SU SANDY ES BUENO…ALGO JOVEN PERO…MUY LINDA..

¡TIA…QUIERES QUE ME PERSIGA LA JUSTICIA POR CORRUPTOR DE MENORES SOLO TIENE 14 AÑOS…¡

¡AHHH AHÍ VIENE LA MEJOR ELIZA LEGANS (SEGURO YA ESTABA EBRIA LA TIA ABUELA)….MI QUERIDA SOBRINA, ES UNA CHICA CON UNA GRAN FAMILIA DE ABOLENGO,DECENTE,HAY HIJO ELLA ES LA IDEAL PARA TI….!

ALBERT …SI SUPIERAS LO DECENTE QUE ES…..QUE CONOCIO MI CAMA…Y QUE SINO LA CORTO….QUIEN SABE…QUE PERVERSIONES QUISIERA..

¡YA BASTA TIA….ELIZA NO ME INTERESA….!

¡ALGO SI TE DIGO WILLIAMS….RECUERDA QUE EL TIEMPO SE ESTA LLEGANDO SI AL CUMPLIR LOS 30 AÑOS NO ESTAS CASADO Y HAY UN HEREDERO….TODA LA FORTUNA PASARA A MANOS….DE LOS LEEGANS FUERON ORDENES DE TU DIFUNTO PADRE!

QUERIDA TIA,GRACIAS A DIOS POSEO MIS DOS MANOS Y UN TITULO UNIVERSITARIO…NO NECESITO EL PODER NI EL DINERO DE LOS ANDREW…..

SIN EMBARGO…NO DESEO CONTRARIARLA…SOLO LE PIDO UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO…A LA MUJER QUE AMO….AUN NO LA HE ENCONTRADO…LA SIGO BUSCANDO Y LE ASEGURO ELLA ES PERFECTA PARA MI….ES TODO LO QUE YO SOÑE EN UNA MUJER .

DIOS TE OIGA HIJO…DIOS TE OIGA….SOLO ESPERO QUE NO SEA ESA MUCHACHA DE LA QUE SALISTE RETRATADO EN LOS DIARIOS….CLARO SE VE QUE NO TIENE MORAL ALGUNA…

LE PIDO CON RESPETO QUE NO HABLE DE ELLA…..NO HA HABIDO MUJER MAS DECENTE Y BUENO CLARO DESPUES DE USTED Y LAS MUJERES DE ESTA FAMILIA QUE ELLA.

ESTA BIEN HIJO SOLO TE PIDO…QUE CONVIVAS TU SABRAS…

Y AUNQUE LA (ODIOSA,RASTRERA,CUCARACHA,INSUFRIBLE,CRETINA EN FIN NO TERMINA LOS ADJETIVOS) DE LA ELIZA DE ATRAPAR A NUESTRO PRINCIPE.

ALBERT CONVIVIO AL IGUAL QUE CON TODAS …Y ELIZA ESTABA FURICA…Y SU AMIGA LUISA ESTABA DE UN CONTENTO…

JA…NO QUE YA LO HABIAS CONQUISTADO…

ESE…ESTUPIDO DE WILLIAMS…SI CREE QUE SE VA REIR DE MI..ESTA EQUIVOCADO,ESCUCHAME….ESTA NOCHE DORMIRE CON EL …Y YA VERAS MAÑANA…SERE LA SRA ANDREW…

BUENO….ESO LO VEREMOS…

PUES LO VERAS…..OYE Y QUE HA PASADO CON NIEL Y TU?

BUENO SOLO TE DIRE QUE ME HA PEDIDO QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS…..

Y YA LE DIJISTE QUE SI…

BUENO….HOY MISMO LO HARE UNA SEÑORITA DECENTE DA A DESEAR….

NO ME DIGAS….QUE AUN ERES VIRGEN….

¡POR DIOS ELIZA…POR SUPUESTO..!

JAJAJAJA….QUE PATETICA…JAJAJAJA

**CAPITULO VIII**

LA FIESTA SEGUIA EN APOGEO, ALBERT ESTABA YA CANSADO DE TANTO BAILAR ASI QUE EN UNA OPORTUNIDADA SALIO CON UNA COPA AL BALCON, LA NOCHE ERA MARAVILLOSA CALIDA Y AHÍ MIRO AL CIELO NOCTURNO PLAGADO DE ESTRELLAS Y RECORDO LOS DULCES LABIOS DE CANDY SUS OJOS TRAVIESOS….SU APASIONADA MANERA DE AMAR..

CUANTO LA EXTRAÑABA PERO EL NO SE RENDIRIA LA ENCONTRARIA COSTARA LO QUE COSTARA….SIN EMBARGO UNA VOZ MELOSA INTERRUMPIO SUS PENSAMIENTOS…

VAYA,VAYA,…. VAYA CABILANDO MI QUERIDO WILLIAMS,

ERA LA ODIOSA DE VIVIANS MCQUENZIE (QUE ODIOSA ¿NUNCA SE RINDE?)

QUE TAL VIVIANS…COMO ESTAS (ANTE TODO ALBERT ES UN CABALLERO),…

BUENO NO TAMBIEN COMO TU,PERO AQUÍ ESTOY TE DIRE QUE FUI OBLIGADA POR MI FAMILIA,YA QUE ES HUMILLANTE PRESENTARSE EN SOCIEDAD SABIENDO QUE TU Y YO TERMINAMOS.

QUIERO QUE SIGAMOS SIENDO AMIGOS….¿TE PARECE?

VIVIAN, LUCIA UN VESTIDO COLOR UVA INTENSO,SU CABELLO EN UN CHONGO REALMENTE ERA MUY HERMOSA Y SU CINISMO LE DABA UN TOQUE HASTA CIERTO PUNTO PICARESCO.

SABES…AUN NO TE OLVIDADO…

PERO YO SI…..LO SIENTO VIVIANS

¿Cómo LO SABES…NUNCA HICIMOS EL AMOR…?

¿SABES SIEMPRE TE DESEE…WILLIAMS?

EL AMOR ES ALGO MAS QUE UN SENTIMIENTO CARNAL,VIVIAN YO REALMENTE ESTOY ENAMORADO…LO SIENTO

JA, ENAMORADO DE QUIEN….¿LA PECOSA INSIGNIFICANTE?

JAJAJAJA…EL GRAN WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDREW ENAMORADO DE UNA POBRETONA,HUERFANA HIJA DE QUIEN SABE QUE RASTRAS Y SIN GOTA DE ABOLENGO Y LINAJE…QUIEN LO DIRIA.

EL AMOR, ES ALGO MAS QUE ESO VIVIANS…

ELLA SE PEGO AL CUERPO DE EL SU ALIENTO ROZO SU MEJILLA Y LE DIJO…

SABES…DESEO ESTAR AUNQUE SEA UNA NOCHE EN TU CAMA…ME LO DEBES…LO SABES..

ALBERT LE CONTESTO…

NO TIENE CASO….¿YA TE ABURRISTE DE TU CHOFER?

CON UN GESTO IRONICO LE DIJO…

PUES COMO TU NUNCA….NADA…QUE QUERIAS,SABES QUE HASTA SE RUMORA DE TI…PERO YO SE QUE ERES UN EXCELENTE AMANTE….TENGO ALGUNAS AMISTADES QUE HAN TENIDO LA SUERTE DE CONOCER TU CAMA….Y DICEN QUE ERES INSACIABLE…VAMOS….TE DESEO..

ALBERT SE SEPARO BRUSCAMENTE Y SOLO LE CONTESTO..

¡BUENAS NOCHES…VVIANS..PERMISO!

Y AHÍ LA DEJO…

ELLA ESTABA FURIOSA Y CUANDO UNA MUJER ESTA ASI…HASTA MIEDO HAY QUE TENER…

¡MALDITO SEAS…PERO VENGO LISTA , ESTA HUMILLACION ES LA ULTIMA QUE TE TOLERO…YA LO VERAS….!

ASI QUE LO QUE RESTO DE LA FIESTA LO ESTUVO VIGILANDO…Y CUANDO VIO QUE SE DISPUSO A BAILAR CON UNA INVITADA MAS…VERTIO UNA DROGA EN SU BEBIDA Y ESPERO CERCA…ACECHANDOLO.

ALBERT VOLVIO UNA VEZ Y TENIA TANTA SED QUE APURO SU BEBIDA..NO SE PERCATO QUE SABIA UN POCO AMARGA..

MINUTOS MAS TARDE…VIVIANS SE ACERCO…

AL MENOS ESPERO TENGAS LA AMABILIDAD DE BAILAR CONMIGO..WILLIAMS…

POR SUPUESTO..PRECIOSA..

ALBERT ARRASTRABA UN POCO LA VOZ Y ESTABA SUMAMENTE ALEGRE,COMO NO HABIA ESTADO EN TODA LA NOCHE.

SE PEGO SUMAMENTE AL CUERPO DE VIVIANS Y FELICES BAILABAN..

¡AHHH BENDITO SEA DIOS! MI QUERIDA VIVIAN PARECE QUE VA A VOLVER CON WILLIAMS …GRACIAS A DIOS…¡

ESO PENSABA LA TIA ABUELA ELROY..

BUENO ARCHIE… ME RETIRO HIJO YA ES ALGO TARDE Y DEBO DESCANSAR…

SI TIA YO ESTARA SOLO UN RATO MAS…HASTA MAÑANA..

HORAS MAS TARDE EL BAILE TERMINO…LA MANSION LUCE A OSCURAS…

ALBERT ESTA YA DESCANSANDO..TOTALMENTE DESNUDO..SU CUERPO PARECIA EL DAVID EN SU HERMOSA CAMA DE DOSEL LABRADA TIPO KING SIZE (UN AUTENTICO AGASAJO PARA CUALQUIER MORTAL)

SE HA QUEDADO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO ASU LADO DERECHO , ESTA UN CUERPO….IGUALMENTE DESNUDO..PERO CON UNA MALEFICA SONRISA,TAMBIEN DUERME...

TODO ES OSCURIDAD….

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE YA SON LA DOCE DEL MEDIO DIA Y TODOS EXCEPTO EL PATRIARCA DE LA FAMILIA ESTAN LEVANTADOS…..

LA ESTRICTA TIA ELROY PREGUNTA POR EL…

¿ETHEL DONDE ESTA EL SR WILLIAMS?¿ POR QUE NO ME HA VENIDO A DAR LO BUENOS DIAS?

MADAMME….EL SR SIGUE DORMIDO…

¿QUUEEE? NADA DE ESO…. EL DEBE SER EJEMPLO….VAMOS YO MISMA LO LEVANTARE…¡DIOS MIO QUE JUVENTUD…YO NUNCA HE DORMIDO HASTA ESTA HORA!

Y CUAL SI FUERA SU RECAMARA..ELLA VA DIRECTAMENTE JUNTO CON LA MUCAMA Y ABRE LA GRAN CORTINA LABRADA EN BROCADOS PARA QUE ENTRE LA CLARIDAD…

SE ESCUCHA UN GRITO DE ESPANTO..

¡AAHH…POR DIOS¡

¡WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDREW ….PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO…!

AL ESCUCHAR LOS GRITOS…

¡DIOS MIO TIA POR QUE GRITA!

AL ABRIR LOS OJOS…

SE PERCATA DE SU DESNUDEZ….Y NO ESTA SOLO..

¡QUE BOCHORNO…DIOS MIO…ERES…ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LOS ANDREW,ESTA CASA SE RESPETA…!

A SU LADO A LA DERECHA EL CUERPO AUN REVOLVIENDOSE…SIN NINGUN EMPACHO DE SU DESNUDEZ ESTA VIVANS…

Y A SU LADO IZQUIERDO JALANDO AVERGONZADA (SIMULANDO ESTAR CLARO) ELIZA LEEGANS…

¡QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ! GRITO UNISONO …

¡¿DIOS MIO…ME VAS A MATAR WILLIAMS….TU SERAS MI MUERTE…LO JURO…!

LA TIA CAE…SE DESMAYA…LA POBRE ANCIANA EDUCADA BAJO UNA SEVERA EDUCACION VICTORIANA,..ESTO FUE DEMASIADO..PARA ELLA ..

ETHEL LA MUCAMA CORRE A PEDIR AUXILIO…

ALBERT SU CABEZA LE VA ESTALLAR…NO COORDINA NADA ESTA SUMAMENTE MAREADO…MIENTRAS QUE DOS ARPIAS (PERDON SEÑORITAS DE SOCIEDAD) ESTAN EN FRANCA LUCHA GRECOROMANA…DESNUDAS..PELEANDOSE VOSIFERANDOSE CUAL PLACERAS DE MERCADO AMBULANTE..

¡!ZORRA …QUE HACES TU AQUÍ,EL ES MIO …SOY SU MUJER..¡

¡LA SINVERGUENZA ERES TU…EL ES MIO,YO SOY LA QUE SE CASARA CON EL TIO WILLIAMS ME ENTIENDES MUJERZUELA …YO!

ARAÑAZOS, BOFETADAS…PATADAS ESTABAN ECHAS UNAS FIERAS Y ALBERT ESTA LIVIDO..

LA SERVIDUMBRE AL ESCUCHAR EL ESCANDALO CORREN …EL CUADRO ES ….. (IMAGINENLO ESTA ..PATETICO,COMICO,DESASTROZO)…

EL MAYORDOMO DE SEIS GENERACIONES DE LOS ANDREW CORRE CON SABANAS A CUBRIRLAS Y TRATAR DE SEPARAR A AMBAS FIERAS…

LA SERVIDUMBRE CORRIENDO A AUXILIAR A LA TIA ABUELA ELROY QUE ESTA DESPARRAMADA EN EL PISO..

Y EN ESE MOMENTO…

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS…SUCEDE AQUÍ?

GEORGE JHONSON….VE EL CUADRO Y DE INMEDIATO CON LA AUTORIDAD QUE LE CONFIERE SER ADMINISTRADOR Y MANO DERECHA DE LOS ANDREW ORDENA…

¡SAQUEN DE INMEDIATO A ESTAS SEÑORITAS,…LLAMEN A UN MEDICO! ¡RAPIDO PARA LA SRA ELROY¡

¡Y TU ALFRED …VE A QUE TE CUREN..ESTAS SANGRANDO..!

¡FUERA DE AQUI…MUEVANSE!…

EL POBRE DEL MAYORDOMO LO HABIA ARAÑADO TODA LA CARA CUAL GATAS SALVAJES, AMEN DE LOS PUÑETAZOS,PUNTAPIES RECIBIDOS CON EL FIN DE SEPARARLAS…ASI QUE ENTRE LOS SIRVIENTES SE LLEVARON SEPARADAMENTE Y CASI A RASTRAS A LAS ** "ILUSTRES Y DECENTES SEÑORITAS" .**

PARA GEORGE JHONSON NO LE PASO DESAPERCIBIDO EL ESTADO FISICO-EMOCIONAL DE ALBERT COMO EN SCHOCK,RAPIDAMENTE LO CUBRIO CON UNA SABANA SU CUERPO DESNUDO (QUE ENVIDIA AHH)…Y LO LLEVO HACIA EL BAÑO ABRIO EL GRIFO DE LA BAÑERA Y CON AGUA FRIA CASI CARGO A ESE HOMBRETON DE DOS METROS Y LO BAÑO…

ALBERT ESTABA AUN COMO LIVIDO…SIN HABLAR LA MIRADA TOTALMENTE EXTRAVIADA..POR LO QUE A GRITOS GEORGE PIDIO A LA SERVIDUMBRE LLAMARA DE EMERGENCIA AL SERVICIO MEDICO DE AUXILIO.

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE TANTO LA TIA ABUELA COMO ALBERT ERA TRASLADADOS DE EMEGENCIA HACIA HOSPITAL MAS CERCANO.

LAS DOS **"SEÑORITAS**" CADA UNA POR SEPARADO EXIGIAN HABLAR CON LA TIA ABUELA ELROY…GEORGE AUNQUE CALMADO PERO DE CARÁCTER FIRME..LES INFORMO SU ESTADO DE SALUD DE AMBOS.

Y LES ADVIRTIO QUE NO PERMITIRIA FUERAN MOLESTADOS Y QUE PERSONALMENTE SE ENCARGARIA DE INVESTIGAR..LO SUCEDIDO A ALBERT…POR QUE LE PARECIA ALGO MUY RARO SU COMPORTAMIENTO..Y SOBRE TODO SU SALUD.

AMBAS..PALIDECIERON YA REGAÑADIENTES SE MARCHARON…

ALBERT SE HABIA PUESTO MUY MAL YA QUE TANTO ELIZA COMO VIVIANS HABIAN DOPADO A ALBERT POR LO CUAL UNA SOBREDOSISI ESTUVO A PUNTO DE RESULTAR DE FATALES CONSECUENCIAS PARA ALBERT.

LOS ANALISIS ARROJARON UNA MASIVA INJESTA DE GHB (GAMAHIDROXIBUTIRATO) CON COCAINA..ALBERT ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MORIR POR CULPA DE ESAS DOS…(WIRAS POR NO DECIR ALGO PEOR ).

GEORGE ESTABA FURIOSO…

MIENTRAS LA TIA ABUELA ERA DADA DE ALTA SOLO FUE UNA ALTA DE PRESION ARTERIAL, ESTABA SUMAMENTE MOLESTA POR TODO,PERO PRINCIPALMENTE CON ELIZA LEEGAN QUIEN DE INMEDIATO MANDO A LLAMAR A SUS PADRES.

A LA CUAL LES INFORMO DE SU CONDUCTA DESVERGONZADA DE HABER PUESTO EN PELIGRO LA VIDA DEL PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW, AMEN DE QUEDAR ANTE SUS PADRES COMO UNA DESPRESTIGIADA Y SU REPUTACION POR LOS SUELOS..SE LES PROHIBIO SU ENTRADA A LAS REUNIONES DE LOS ANDREW.

FUE TODO UN **ESCANDALO…**

MIENTRAS QUE EL PADRE DE VIVIANS,ACOSTUMBRADO AL PROCEDER DE SU "**GENTIL PRINCESITA" LA "PREMIO**" CON UN VIAJE ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO MIENTRAS SE APLACABAN EL VARULLO DE COMENTARIOS Y COTILLEOS…LO UNICO QUE LAMENTABA ERA QUE SU HIJA HUBIESE SIDO TAN DESCUIDADA Y NO HUBIESE DADO CUENTA QUE ELIZA TAMBIEN ESTABA AHÍ CON ELLOS ESA NOCHE PARA ASI HABER PODIDO COMPROMETER AL JEFE DEL CLAN ANDREW.

Y ASI, CON ALBERT EN RECUPERACION…

**PASARON DOS MESES…**

CANDY CASI CUMPLIA LOS CINCO MESES DE EMBARAZO Y SE VEIA HECHA UN SUEÑO…ES MAS ALGUNA DE LAS TIENDAS PARA BEBE QUE ELLA VISITABA LE SUGERIAN QUE POSARA PARA IMAGEN DE SU TIENDA SUS LARGOS Y RUBICUNDOS CABELLOS, SU HERMOSISIMA PIEL DE ALABASTRO , SUS OJOS DE VERDE JADE CON UN DEJO DE TRISTEZA Y SUS DULCES PEQUITAS QUE ESTABAN TOMANDO UN LIGERO COLOR ROSITA LA HACIA VER COMO DE PORCELANA…BELLISIMA.

ELLA TRABAJABA ARDUAMENTE…MAS ERA FELIZ CURANDO RASPONES,APLICANDO BENDITAS Y DANDO CHUPETES A LOS NIÑOS TRAVIESOS.

MARGI Y PATTY ERAN DOS AUTENTICAS HERMANAS..PARA ELLA NO HABIA DIA QUE NO LLEGARAN CON COSAS PARA EL CUARTO DEL BEBE..UNA DECIA QUE SERIA NIÑA OTRA DECIA QUE ERA NIÑO EN FIN COMPRABAN COSAS QUE CANDY PENSO QUE DE SEGUIR ASI EL BEBE NO ENTRARIA EN EL CUARTO.

SEGUIA AMANDO A ALBERT Y SE CUESTIONABA SI ERA CORRECTO NO HABERLE SIQUIERA INFORMADO SU MATERNIDAD….ELLA SABIA CUAN TRISTE ERA NO TENER UN PADRE…

POR ALGUNA RAZON ….DIRECTAMENTE NO SE HABIA INFORMADO DEL ESCANDALO DE NARCOTICOS DE ALBERT,MARGI HABIA GUARDADO CUALQUIER INFORMACION..

**MIENTRAS QUE EN CHICAGO**…

AL PASO DE LOS MESES ARCHI Y ANNIE SE HABIA ENAMORADO Y ESTABAN DE NOVIOS…

ANNIE AMABA SINCERAMENTE AL BOMBON ELEGANTE,GUAPORRO,BUEN MOZO (SE NOTA QUE ME GUSTA ) DE ARCHIE,TANTO QUE LE PARECIA ALGO FEO NO DECIR ACERCA DEL BEBE Y DESPUES QUE SUPO LO DELICADO QUE ALBERT ESTUVO POR AQUELLO DE LAS DROGAS QUE LE DIERON…

ASI QUE UNA TARDE…

ARCHIE AMORCITO,…TE PODRE VER EN UNA SEMANA..

¿PERO POR QUE..?

ES QUE…SALDRE DE VIAJE…YO..,.YO SALDRE UNOS DIAS..

¿A DONDE ANNIE ….

HA VISITAR A UNA AMIGA….YO… YO IRE A VER A CANDY

IRE A SEATTLE….

¿CANDY ESTA EN SEATTLE?

¡OH ARCHIE POR FAVOR NO LE DIGAS A ALBERT…CANDY NO ME LO PERDONARIA…POR FAVOR¡

¡ANNIE TU SABES QUE MI TIO LA AMA REALMENTE HA SUFRIDO MUCHO POR ELLA¡

¡TE LO SUPLICO…A MI REGRESO YO …MISMA LE DIRE TODO A ALBERT…TE LO PROMETO… GUARDAME EL SECRETO…SI MI AMOR..¡

¡HAY ANNIE SI NO TE QUISIERA TANTO…!

ARCHIE LLEGO MUY CONTRARIADO A LA MANSION ANDREW…ESTABA LA LEALTAD CON LOS SUYOS…Y LA LEALTAD CON SU AMOR…QUE HACER?

EL TOMO LA PALABRA DE ANNIE ESPERARIA A SU REGRESO TOTAL UNA SEMANA MAS…

MIENTRAS QUE ALBERT YA RECUPERADO ESTABA DESCANSANDO EN SU CASA EL DOCTOR HABIA ORDENADO REPOSO..Y AUNQUE EL YA QUERIA REINTEGRARSE…GEORGE NO LO PERMITIA..

¡NO,NO,NO ….LO SIENTO MR SMITH PERO SUS SERVICIOS NO HAN SIDO EFECTIVOS PASE POR SU LIQUIDACION Y GRACIAS!

¡MALDICION!

¡GEORGE TU MALDICIENDO!

EN SERIO ALBERT ESTOS INVESTIGADORES SON UNOS INEPTOS,CUANDO TU PADRE VIVIA YO ME ENCARGABA DE TODO AQUELLO QUE EL DESEABA SABER, Y DIOS SABE QUE NUNCA FALLE, PERO COMO ES POSIBLE…QUE NO LOCALIZEN A CANDY´S..

Y ES QUE DESDE EL ESCANDALO ESE…A GEORGE SE LE HABIA METIDO ENTRE CEJA Y CEJA QUE CANDY SERIA LA UNICA DIGNA DE SER LA SRA ANDREW POR QUE TODAS LAS DEMAS SOLO ERAN UNAS DESVERGONZADAS…ASI QUE DIJO

¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE…SI QUIERO QUE LAS COSAS SALGAN BIEN LAS HARE YO MISMO!

ALBERT PENSABA EN CANDY, NO LA OLVIDABA UN SOLO MOMENTO…NO QUERIA DESESPERARSE PERO LOS MESES PASABAN Y NADA…YA HASTA HABIA INVESTIGADO A TERRY GRANDCHESTER Y NADA ESTE ESTABA CASADO Y YA CON UN HIJO EN CAMINO…Y CANDY SIN APARECER.

AUNQUE COMPRENDIA A ANNIE POR SU LEALTAD, LE DOLIA SABER QUE ELLA SABIA, DONDE ESTABA Y NO LE DECIA NADA PERO LA COMPRENDIO, ASI QUE LLAMO A ARCHIE…PARA SONDEARLO.

BUENO ARCHIE Y DIME ANNIE ¿SIGUES CON ELLA?…

SI TIO,…ESTOY MUY ENAMORADO DE ELLA,ES BUENA MUY DULCE Y DECENTE…ES MAS HE PENSADO EN PROPONERLE MATRIMONIO…PARA FIN DE AÑO.

¡TE FELICITO¡

¡GRACIAS TIO!…¿Y TU?

YO…YO….AQUI ESPERANDO ANSIOSAMENTE SABER DE CANDY GEORGE ACABA DE DESPEDIR…AL INVESTIGADOR NO HAY PISTAS DE ELLA

¿Qué HARAS?

AHORA GEORGE SE ENCARGARA…Y YO AQUÍ SIN PODER..SALIR ¡TE JURO NO RESISTO MAS!

¡CALMA TIO…CALMA..,ES MEJOR QUE TE RECUPERES TOTALMENTE…Y QUIEN SABE A LO MEJOR EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA SABRAS DE CANDY…..!

¿AH, SI…TU CREES…?

¡CLARO QUE SI….YO TENGO ESPERANZAS….!

OYE POR QUE NO INVITAS A CENAR MAÑANA A ANNIE, AQUÍ EN LA MANSION….PARA QUE PLATIQUEMOS..

LO SIENTO TIO, ELLA SALDRA HOY DE VIAJE POR LA NOCHE

¡AHH!, ….¿Y A DONDE?

EL LUGAR…NO LO SE SOLO SE QUE VA A VISITAR A UN FAMILIAR….

UNA ALARMA SE ENCENDIO EN EL CEREBRO DE ALBERT RECORDO LAS PALABRAS DE ANNIE AQUELLAS VEZ QUE FUE A PREGUNTAR POR CANDY….ESO ERA IRIA ELLA ¿ ACASO A VISITAR A SU PECOSA?

RAPIDAMENTE SE INCORPORO Y LE PIDIO A ARCHIE QUE FUERA POR GEORGE QUE TENIA UN PENDIENTE DE TRABAJO Y ESTE URGIA…

ARCHIE NO SOSPECHO Y FUE POR GEORGE…

AL ESTAR A SOLAS CON ALBERT ESTE LO CUESTIONO…..

¿Qué ES LO URGENTE?

SABER DONDE ESTA CANDY…Y CREO QUE YA SE QUIEN SABE DONDE ESTA Y SI , SOMOS LISTOS NOS LLEVARA A ELLA…

¿TU CREES?

POR SUPUESTO NECESITO QUE TE MARCHES AHORA MISMO Y MANDES A VIGILAR A ANNIE BRITTER ELLA SALDRA A PRIMERA HORA DE MAÑANA…VA A VERLA Y YO IRE.

NOP..IRE YO ALBERT ,IRE A DONDE ELLA VAYA Y APENAS LA LOCALIZE A CANDY, TE LLAMARE PARA QUE ME ALCANCES…OK

¿Y COMO RECONOCERAS A CANDY?

¿DIME CUANTAS RUBITAS Y PECOSAS PUEDE HABER EN ESTE MUNDO…?

¿Y SOBRE TODO CASI TE DIGO YA LA CONOZCO?

SABES QUE NUNCA FALLO, ASI QUE AHORA MISMO YO PARTIRE CON MIS HOMBRES DE CONFIANZA PARA QUE VIGILEN Y ME TENGAN INFORMADO MAÑANA O MAS TARDAR EL LUNES TU SABRAS DE CANDY WHITE…PALABRA.

ALBERT ABRAZO A ESE HOMBRE…REALMENTE LO QUERIA Y RESPETABA…ERA UN PADRE PARA EL.

¡GRACIAS GEORGE, DEVERAS GRACIAS!

¡YA…..YA BASTA PARECEMOS SEÑORITAS LLORONAS…BAH!

JAJAJAJA….BUENO EN TI CONFIO,..MANTENME INFORMADO

CLARO ALBERT…NO TE PREOCUPES QUE SI NO , REGRESO Y TE APUESTO QUE HASTA ME CASO…ES UNA APUESTA.

JAJAJAJA…CONSTE..JAJAJAJ

Y ASI ESA NOCHE ANNIE BRITTER ESTUVO SIN SABERLO MAS CUSTODIADA QUE LA REYNA DE INGLATERRA,AL OTRA DIA MUY TEMPRANO TOMABA EL AVION DIRECTO A SEATTLE….EN CALIDAD TURISTICA…MIENTRAS QUE EN CALIDAD EJECUTIVA UN HOMBRE CINCUENTON MUY ATRACTIVO TOMABA EL MISMO VUELO.

LA AZAFATA..COQUETA SIEMPRE RECONOCIA POR SUS CONSTANTES VUELOS A TAN GUAPO ADMINISTRADOR..

¡TAN TEMPRANO..SR JHONSON….ES UN VERDADERO PLACER QUE VIAJE CON NOSOTROS!

VAYA QUE ERA COQUETA E INSINUANTE LA BELLA MOZA…SIN EMBARGO GEORGE ERA UN HOMBRE SUMAMENTE DISCRETO Y CASI DE HIELO SIMPLEMENTE CON UNA SONRISA LE DIJO.

GRACIAS..SEÑORITA

LETHICIA ROBINSON, SR JHONSON…A SUS ORDENES Y PARA SERVIRLE…EN LO QUE SEA.

HASTA GEORGE SE RUBORIZO,VAYA QUE ERA TREMENDA LA AZAFATA.

NADIE PODRIA CULPARLA…

GEORGE ERA DE ORIGEN INGLES ,TENIA CINCUENTA Y UN AÑOS…SU CABELLO, OTRORA NEGRO AZABACHE, AHORA TENIA LIGEROS ENTRECANOS…LO HACIA VERSE SUMAMENTE ATRACTIVO..SU BOCA CARNOSA SU HERMOSA PIEL BLANCA…Y ESE MIRAR VERDE SUMAMENTE OSCURO CASI ENNEGRECIDO..LO HACIA VERSE IMPACTANTE AMEN DE LOS TRAJES DE DISEÑADOR QUE USABA Y UNA FRAGANCIA A CITRICOS….CUALQUIER MUJER EN EDAD DE MERECER…ENLOQUECERIA POR ESE HOMBRE QUE SU CUERPO ERA FIRME Y MUY VARONIL….

DESDE QUE ERA NIÑO SABIA LO QUE ERA LA SOLEDAD, SU MADRE MURIO AL NACER EL,SU PADRE ALCOHOLICO MURIO DESPUES,EN LAS CALLES SUPO LO QUE ROBAR PARA VIVIR…SIN EMBARGO DESDE MUY PEQUEÑO SIEMPRE QUIZO SER ALGUIEN,ASISTIA A LA ESCUELA LAVABA CARROS EN LAS AVENIDAS,DORMIA EN ALBERGUES Y ESTUDIABA, POR LAS NOCHES, UN DIA EL PADRE DE ALBERT ESTABA SIENDO ASALTADO EL TRATO DE FRUSTARLO Y FUE HERIDO…LOS MALECHORES OTROS CHICOS DE LA CALLE HUYERON…EL PADRE DE ALBERT ERA UN HOMBRE MUY BUENO…SE COMPADECIO DEL POBRE CHIQUILLO Y LO LLEVO AL HOSPITAL AHÍ DESCUBRIO COMO VIVIA Y A PARTIR DE LOS OCHO AÑOS GEORGE PASO A SER PROTEGIDO POR LOS ANDREW AUNQUE SIEMPRE EL SR WILLIAMS ANDREW QUISO ADOPTARLO EL SE NEGO DICIENDO QUE JAMAS DEJARIA DE SER JHONSON.

ASI ESTUDIO Y SE CONVIRTIO EN UN MAGNIFICO LICENCIADO EN ADMINISTRACION DE EMPRESAS EGRESADO CON HONORES DE ETON,RETORNO, A CHICAGO CON LOS ANDREW PARA AGRADECERLES Y PONERSE A LAS ORDENES DE ELLOS PARA TRABAJAR…

SIN EMBARGO A QUIEN LO RECIBIO LE IMPACTO.

PAUNA ELIZABETH ANDREW YA NO ERA AQUELLA PEQUEÑA QUE EL RECORDABA TAN DULCE CON SU PEQUEÑO HERMANITO ALBERT,ERA UNA CANDOROSA SEÑORITA HERMOSISIMA….DE GRANDES OJOS VERDE JADE UNA REYNA, UNA DIOSA DE BELLEZA…DESDE ESE MISMO MOMENTO SUS OJOS NO SE PERDIAN…SE ENAMORARON …

ELLA LE CORREPONDIA Y COMENZARON UN AMOR EN SECRETO…SIN EMBARGO AL MORIR SUS PADRES EN UN TRAGICO ACCIDENTE LA TIA ABUELA ELROY LE INFORMO QUE HABIA SIDO ACEPTADA LA PETICION DE UN MADURO CAPITAN DUEÑO DE LA NAVIERA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO EL CAPITAN ANTONY BROWN Y LA HABIA PEDIDO EN MATRIMONIO QUINCE AÑOS MAYOR QUE ELLA.

AL SABERLO GEORGE SE DEMORONO….EL ERA UN DON NADIE NO POSEIA MAS QUE SU TITULO…NI FORTUNA NI APELLIDOS Y ELLA MERECIA EL CIELO…..

ASI QUE PENSANDO EN EL AGRADECIMIENTO DE LOS ANDREW HIZO QUE PAUNA LO TERMINARA…ALEGO QUE HABIA TENIDO AMORES CON UNA CHICA INGLESA Y QUE ELLA SOLO SE LA RECORDABA….

PAUNA PENSO QUE ERA VERDAD…Y ACEPTO AL CAPITAN BROWN

SE CASO CON EL…SE EMBARAZO Y AL MOMENTO DEL PARTO UNA ´COMPLICACION DE CARDIO LE COSTO LA VIDA A ELLA Y A SU BEBE.

FUE DEVASTADOR PARA LA FAMILIA ANDREW Y PARA UN JOVEN Y APUESTO ADMINISTRADOR FUE TOTAL , AL SEPULTAR A PAUNA SEPULTARON CON EL SU CORAZON….AUNQUE ERA ALGO LA VERDAD..

**Flash back**

UNAS SEMANAS ANTES DE PARTIR DE INGLATERRA…..GEORGE VAGO POR LA CALLES RECORDANDO SU ORFANDAD Y NIÑES…LLEGO HASTA UNA PEQUEÑA PLAZUELA JUNTO A UNA FUENTE ESCUCHO LLORAR A ALGUIEN…

¡SNIF! ¡SNIFF!

..PERDON..SEÑORITA..¿LE OCURRE ALGO?…¿PUEDO AYUDARLA?

AL LEVANTAR EL ROSTRO SU CABELLERA RUBIA ROJIZA CAYO Y UNOS IMPACTANTES OJOS AVELLANA CLARO LO MIRARON..SUS PECAS ERAN TAN GRACIOSAS…PARECIA UNA FRAGIL MUÑEQUITA..PERO …

¿Y A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA?

¡PERDON YO….SOLO..!

¡PERDONA…YO …YO …ES QUE NO HE COMIDO EN DOS DIAS!…

SABES NO CREAS QUE SOY UNA FLOJA MIRA HAGO ESTAS MUÑECAS PARA VENDER…PERO LLEVO DIAS SIN LOGRARLO, Y LA PENSION DONDE VIVIA ME HA ECHADO POR FALTA DE PAGO…

PERO QUE TE PUEDE A TI IMPORTAR ALGUIEN COMO YO…SI TU A LEGUAS POR TU ROPAS SE VE QUE TIENES DINERO…QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES TENER HAMBRE Y FRIO..

TODAS LAS MUÑECAS..LLEVABAN NOMBRES EN EL MANDIL..

A GEORGE LE PARTIO EL ALMA Y NO PUDO DEJAR DE AYUDAR A ESA POBRE CHICA…

LA LLEVO A SU DEPTO AHÍ SE BAÑO LE COMPRO ROPA..Y COMENZO UNA SANA CONVIVENCIA EL SE SALIA A TERMINAR LOS ULTIMAS PRACTICAS DE SU CARRERA PARA PARTIR EN UNAS SAMANAS MAS A AMERICA CON LOS ANDREW Y ELLA SE IBA A VENDER SUS MUÑECAS…

ASI AL PASO DE LOS DIAS EL SUPO QUE ELLA ERA HUERFANA SE HABIA CRIADO EN UN HOSPICIO Y QUE ASU MAYORIA DE EDAD LA HABIAN RETIRADO Y COMO LA UNICA COSA QUE SABIA HACER ERA COSER Y LABORES DE HOGAR ELLA HACIA ESAS MUÑECAS MUY LINDAS QUE VENDIA EN LAS CALLES DE LONDRES…SU NOMBRE MANDISON RIVERS…MANDY PARA LOS AMIGOS COMO ELLA DECIA…

UNA NOCHE LA SOLEDAD PESO MAS QUE NUNCA…ELLA COMPRO UNAS BOTELLAS DE VINO POR QUE SABIA QUE EN UNOS DIAS MAS EL SE MARCHARIA A AMERICA Y QUERIA AGRADECERLE SUS ATENCIONES….PREPARO UNA SENCILLA CENA PARA LOS DOS ,LUZ DE VELAS Y BRINDARON…

DESPUES DE LA CENA LA INGESTA DE VINO SIGUIO Y LUEGO…UN BESO…UNA CARICIA..HASTA QUE EL

SENTIDO DE PERTENENCIA AFLORO EN ESOS CORAZONES JOVENES Y SOLITARIOS…SE ENTREGARON AL AMOR..APARTIR DE ESE DIA Y HASTA QUE EL PARTIO FUERON MAS AMIGOS…COMPARTIERON PENAS Y ALEGRIAS Y SUS CUERPOS..

EL VOLVIO A AMERICA…CONOCIO A PAUNA….. Y MANDY PASO A SER UN BELLO ANTES DE PARTIR LE DEJO SUS AHORROS Y EL DEPTO QUE LE HABIAN DADO LOS ANDREW PARA QUE ELLA VIVIERA,LE DIJO QUE SI ALGUN DIA LO NECESITARA LO BUSCARA EN CHICAGO…JAMAS LA VOLVIO A VER.

**Presente actual**

GEORGE HABIA LLEGADO A SEATTLE JUNTO A ANNIE ESTA POR SUPUESTO SIN SABERLO , DE INMEDIATO SE COMUNICO CON SUS HOMBRES DE CONFIANZA QUE YA LO ESPERABAN PARA QUE SIGUIERAN DISCRETAMENTE LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE ANNIE.

EL LLEGO AL MEJOR HOTEL DE SEATTLE…SE TOMO UNA DUCHA Y ALMORZO CON SU INSEPARABLE CELULAR EN LA MANO CONSTANTEMENTE ERA SOLICITADO ERA UN HOMBRE CLARAMENTE DE NEGOCIOS…

ASI QUE PENSO..EN SALIR A CAMINAR SEATTLE ES UNA CIUDAD BELLISIMA LLENA DE HERMOSOS MUSEOS,TIENDAS DE ANTIGUEDADES, EL CENTRO SEATTLE ESTÁ SITUADO INMEDIATAMENTE AL NORTE DEL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD EN EL BARRIO DE LOWER QUEEN ANNE , EN EL 305 DE LA CALLE HARRISON LE HABIAN COMENTADO QUE EXISTIA UNA TIENDA EN HERMOSOS ABANICOS Y PENSO EN LA ANCIANA TIA ABUELA EN LLEVARLE UN PRESENTE JUSTO IBA DOBLANDO CUANDO ¡ZAS! UNA PUERTA LE DA EN LA NARICES FUE TAN EL GOLPE QUE PERDIO EL SENTIDO.

¡OOOHHH POR DIOS! ¡DIOS MIOO!

¡AHORA SI QUE METI LA PATOTA….YA ASESINE A ESTE HOMBRE¡

ELLA SE AGACHO Y LEVANTO UN POCO LA CABEZA DE ESTE HOMBRE DE UN METRO OCHENTA Y CINCO DE ESTATURA..PARA VER SI AUN RESPIRABA..

¡DIOS BENDITO! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

RAPIDAMENTE EL LOCAL DONDE HABIA SALIDO ESTA GRACIL Y ATOLONDRADA DAMA LAS ENCARGADAS LLAMARON DE INMEDIATO A LA AMBULANCIA MINUTOS MAS TARDE…GEORGE ERA ESTABILIZADO Y AUNQUE EL NO QUERIA FUE LLEVADO HASTA EL HOSPITAL PARA CHECAR EL TREMENDO CHICHON HECHO CON LA VERJA DE HIERRO DE LA ANTIGUA TIENDA.

A SU LADO LA ATOLONDRADA QUE FUE SU VICTIMARIA CON UNOS OJOTES DE PLATOS…

EL AUN MAREADO SOLO LOGRO PONER ATENCION AUNAS PECAS MUY CURIOSAS…

Y VOLVIO A PERDER EL SENTIDO….

¡VAYA¡¿ QUE PARECERE UN OSO?...¡SE DESMAYO!

¿ESTARE TAN FEA YA?

SONRIERON LOS PARAMEDICOS ES QUE AUNQUE CUARENTONA MARJORIE HARRIS ERA UNA VENUS CAMINANDO SUS TORNEADAS PIERNAS SU DIMINUTA CINTURA,CADERAS REDONDAS… Y SU TURGENTES PECHOS HACIA QUE MAS DE UNO VOLTEARA A VERLA SU ROJIZA Y ENTRECANA CABELLERA LA HACIA VERSE SUMAMENTE SEXI Y TRAVIESA.

NO FALTO ALGUN TUNANTE QUE QUISIERA IMPORTUNARLA MISMA QUE UNOS CUANTOS BOLSAZOS NO CALMARAN SUS ANIMOS VAYA QUE ERA BRAVA LA MUJER….

MMMM…AHHH…MMMM

MMMM…¿Dónde ESTOY?

VAYA…..AL FIN….¿PERO QUE DIGO,TORPE,TORPE….?

GEORGE MIRABA COMO ESA MUJER SE DABA PEQUEÑOS GOLPES EN LA CABEZA MIENTRAS COMICAMENTE SACABA LA LENGUA…ERA TAN GRACIOSA…

NO PUDO …MAS Y UNA CARCAJADA SONORA SE ESCUCHO ,.. EL TAN SERIO ERAN CONTADAS LAS VECES QUE SE REIA EN FORMA ESTRUENDOSA….SU RISA ERA MUY LINDA Y CONTAGIOSA TANTO QUE MARGI TERMINO IGUAL QUE EL RIENDO A CARCAJADA VIVA…

DE PRONTO SE ABRIO LA PUERTA Y EL MEDICO EN FORMA MUY SERIA DIJO

¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

PERDON….DOCTOR…DISCULPE ,AMBOS DIJERON..

BUENO PUES CREO QUE NUESTRO PACIENTE YA SE SIENTE MEJOR POR LO QUE VEO SRA..SU ESPOSO SI QUE ES DE CABEZA DURA YA QUE POR FORTUNA NO FUE NADA SERIO SOLO EL CHICHON EN UNOS CUANTOS DIAS Y PONIENDOLE ESTE UNGÜENTO SANARA….

¡GRACIAS DOCTOR!

¿PERO EL SEÑOR NO ES MI ESPOSO?

¡AH NO…¡

¿Y ENTONCES POR QUE ESTA USTED AQUÍ?

BUENO….YO…FUI LA QUE **ACCIDENTALMENTE **LE GOLPEE…DIJE **ACCIDENTAL** ¡EHH!

¿AHH SE ME OLVIDABA…SRA….HAY UN MONTON DE PAQUETES EN LA RECEPCION DE ROPA DE BEBE SON DE USTED ME REFIERO A LOS PAQUETES POR SUPUESTO?

…NO SRA…Y SI SON MIOS…

ENTONCES MUY COQUETO Y GALANTE EL DOCTOR LE DIJO…

SIENDO ASI LE INVITO UN CAFÉ Y MIENTRAS USTED ME PLATICA DETALLADAMENTE ¨**LO DEL ACCIDENTE**" Y DEJAMOS AL ENFERMITO…LE PARECE…SRITA HARRIS…

MARGI PENSO EN EL POSIBLE DESCUENTO POR QUE HABIA PEDIDO LA MEJOR ATENCION PARA ESTE PACIENTE ASI QUE DIJO…BIEN MIENTRAS PASARE A VER LOS HONORARIOS

SERA UN PLACER….SRITA HARRIS..ESCOLTAR A TAN BELLA DAMA..

GEORGE ESTABA CON LOS OJOS DE PLATO…SE OLVIDARON DE EL POR COMPLETO….ES MAS ESA PECOSA SE HABIA REIDO DE EL….

AUNQUE REALMENTE ERA MUY BONITA….Y ESAS PECAS…

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! ¡YO NO DEBO DE PORTARME COMO ADOLESCENTE HE VENIDO A BUSCAR A CANDY NO ANDAR DE TONTO ENAMORADISO…DE UNA COQUETA Y PECOSA…!

MAS TARDE Y CONTONEANDOSE NUEVAMENTE Y SIN TOCAR….ENTRO EN LA HABITACION MARGI JUSTO CUANDO GEORGE SE ESTABA CERRANDO LOS PANTALONES…

¡OH PERDON! JIJIJIJI

¡OTRA VEZ ESA LATOSA,ENTROMETIDA PECOSA….!

¡PERDON!

"**SRITA HARRIS**"…ESO SE LLAMA PUERTA Y SE TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR POR POCO ME VE EN INTERIORES…

¿Y CREE QUE NO HE VISTO ANTES…ALGO MEJOR QUE USTED?

¿QUE?

JAJAJAJA

GEORGE ENROJECIO HASTA LA MEDULA….

¿SE ESTA USTED BURLANDO DE MI?

CALMA SR….….

**JHONSON…GEORGE** ….

PERDONEME HA SIDO TODO…TAN REPENTINO…ANTES QUE NADA MI NOMBRE ES **MARJORIE HARRIS..** LE PIDO DISCULPA POR LO DEL GOLPE,YO…..NO FUE MI INTENCION…Y HE PAGADO LA CUENTA DEL HOSPITAL…Y SI USTED ME LO PERMITE AVISARE…A SU FAMILIA PARA QUE VENGAN POR USTED.

NO,…NO ES NECESARIO…

SI QUE LO ES PERMITAME.. INSISTIR..PERO USTED NECESITA CUANDO MENOS DOS DIAS EN REPOSO ABSOLUTO FUE UN BUEN GOLPE…A QUE NUMERO LE LLAMO…

¡OOHH ….DIOS MI CELULAR DEBIO CAERSEME AL MOMENTO DEL GOLPE!..

NO SE PREOCUPE…YO LE COMUNICO….

NO,NO…NO SOY DE AQUÍ…VIVO EN CHICAGO….

EN ESE CASO LLAME NO SE PREOCUPE …

NO QUIERO MOLESTAR…

PARA NADA…ADEMAS…NO TIENE QUIEN LE ATIENDA…

ESTOY EN EL HOTEL **Seattle Mario Waterford** …

PERO NADA COMO MI SOPA DE VERDURAS Y MI ATENCION PERSONALIZADA Y…NO ESCUCHO UN NO.

POR PRIMERA VEZ EL HOMBRE DURO Y FUERTE DE LOS ANDREW CAPAZ DE LOGRAR LOS MEJORES NEGOCIOS…

NO PUDO…NI CHISTAR LA PECOSA HABLABA,HABLABA…Y EL POR MAS QUE TRATABA DE OPINAR…DE NADA VALIA ELLA TENIA EL PODER….

Y ASI CUANDO EL PUDO MIRAR…YA ESTABA INSTALADO EN UNA MUY BONITA CASA TIPO CAMPESTRE…HASTA SUS COSAS YA ESTABAN AHÍ LAS HABIA MANDADO A TRAER DEL HOTEL.

Y PARA MÁS …. NO HACIA MÁS QUE UTILIZAR SU CELULAR…

¡¿EN SERIO SR CARLSTON…..OIGA USTED.. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

¡POR FAVOR SALUDEME A LA SRA MATTY,GRACIAS…!

QUE SUERTE GEORGE….ENCONTRARON TU CELULAR …LA ENCARGADA DE LA TIENDA SE LO HA DEJADO AL DUEÑO Y VENDRA MAÑANA A TRAERLO…YA VEZ GEORGE…

EN QUE MOMENTO GEORGE…LE DIJO QUE LO TUTEARA..

¡OOOH..GEORGE YA ME TRAJERON LOS REGALOS DEL BEBE¡..

ESTOY TAN CONTENTA…NADA MAS LOS VEA ELLA SE PONDRA FELIZ…

¿ELLA? ¿PERDONE USTED VIVE CON ALGUIEN MAS?

¡JA, POR SUPUESTO NO CREERIAS QUE TRAERIA A UN APUESTO CABALLERO…ESTANDO YO SOLA…QUE TE CREES SOY UNA SRITA DECENTE..MJJMM!

¡PERDONE SRITA HARRIS MI INTENCION NO ES OFENDERLA!

CREO…DEBO MARCHARME…SOLO HE VENIDO POR ALGUNOS ASUNTOS Y LOS ESTOY RETRASANDO…

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO…TE IRAS AL MENOS NO HOY…

VAMOS TE LLEVO A TU CUARTO ABRIO LA RECAMARA Y SE QUEDO MIRANDO EL DECORADO…TODO ERA SUMAMENTE FEMENINO..MUY DELICADO TAL COMO ELLA ERA..

ELLA PASO EL BRAZO DE EL, POR ENCIMA DE ELLA DE TAL MANERA QUE EL ASPIRA EL OLOR A FLORES SILVESTRES DE SU CABELLO…

¡QUE BIEN HUELE..PENSO..!

¡DUERME UN POCO MIENTRAS PREPARARE ALGO AH Y CAKE DE NUEZ! ¿TE GUSTA?

NO SE MOLESTE…

NO ME HABLES DE USTED…SOY MARGI..

LE MOLESTO SI ME PERMITE UNA LLAMADA ES QUE QUIERO…ME PUEDAN LOCALIZAR…

COMPRENDO…TU ESPOSA..¿CUANTOS HIJOS TIENES GEORGE?

YO….

YO..NO ESTOY CASADO..

¿NO?

BUENO…NO ME MIRE…ASI..LO HARE CUANDO ENCUENTRE LA MUJER ADECUADA….

¡AH, SI..¡

Y ASI MIENTRAS LLAMO …PARA AVISAR DONDE SE LE PODIA LOCALIZAR…Y MAS O MENOS DECIR LO QUE LE HABIA PASADO…

**DE PRONTO…..**

SE ESCUCHARON VOCES…

¡YA LLEGAMOS…HOLA..HOLA..MARGI….. ¡

**CAPITULO IX**

¡HOLA ,HOLA MARGI...!

¡AQUÍ…..CHICAS…AQUÍ EN LA RECAMARA DE HUESPEDES!

¡OYE MARGI TE ESTU….UPS PERDON…. ¡!

¡VAMOS NIÑAS ADELANTE!

¡BUENAS…BUENAS TARDES….!

¡BUENAS..T..A..RDES.. LADY´S ¡!

¡CHICAS….GEORGE JHONSON….AMIGO MIO..Y HUESPED POR UNOS DIAS…!

¡OHHHH…!

GEORGE…AMIGO PERMITEME POR FAVOR PRESENTARTE A MIS QUERIDAS "HERMANAS" COMO LES LLAMO…ELLA ES PATTY…CANDY..Y ….?

¿?

RAPIDAMENTE …CANDY LE DIJO

OHH…MARGI MI PRIMA ANNIE BRITTER HA LLEGADO A LA CIUDAD A VISITARME,PERO AHORA TENDRE QUE BUSCAR DONDE ALOJARLA..YO..

NADA DE ESO, ESTA CASA TIENE AUN MUCHAS HABITACIONES VACIAS…INSTALATE Y BIENVENIDA QUERIDA ANNIE…

GRACIAS..MARGI..

GEORGE ESTABA CONMOCIONADA**…¡CANDY ESTABA EMBARAZADA!**

**¡DIOS MIO! ¿SERA DE ALBERT?**

**¿ES CANDY WHITE Y ESTA EMBARAZADA?**

ESTABA ANONADADO….¿QUE IBA A HACER?,¿COMO LO IBA A DECIR Y SI EL BEBE NO ERA DE ALBERT?…

EN ESAS DUDAS QUE SU CEREBRO SE HACIA CUANDO LA VOZ DE MARGI SE ESCUCHO…

¿REALMENTE TE HA IMPRESIONADO?…..NO ES PARA MENOS CANDY ES LA MAS BELLA EMBARAZADA QUE HAS VISTO NO ES ASI…EN LA TIENDAS DE BEBES LE OFRECEN CONTINUAMENTE QUE POSE, PERO ELLA NO SE ANIMA, OJALA LA CONVENZAS GEORGE QUERIDO….

NIÑAS ….GEORGE ES UN ADMINISTRADOR EMPRESARIO DE CHICAGO…

CANDY AL ESCUCHAR EL LUGAR DEL CUAL PROCEDIA, PALIDECIO….

¡DIOS MIO A DE CONOCER A ALBERT!

PERO QUE DIGO …SI EL Y YO NADIE SUPO…NUNCA…

GEORGE PENSO RAPIDAMENTE Y CONTESTO…

¿EN VERDAD SRITA CANDY…..REALMENTE ES USTED MUY BELLA.. Y PARA CUANDO NACERA ESE ANGELITO?

OH…GRACIAS SEÑOR JHONSON MI NOMBRE ES CANDY WHITE…Y ME FALTA POR ESPACIO TRES MESES…

¡OHHH…QUE FELICIDAD! PARA USTED Y SU ESPOSO….¿ES EL PRIMERO?

ESTE…ESTE..SIP…

VAMOS QUERIDO GEORGE…CANDY ES **MADRE SOLTERA**….PERO ESE HERMOSO PRINCIPE COMO LE LLAMAMOS NO TENDRA UN PADRE PERO SI TRES MADRES..

ANNIE CONTESTO…

SEREMOS CUATRO ¡NO ME OLVIDEN!

JAJAJA…CLARO QUE NO QUERIDA ANNIE…

¡PERDON MISS CANDY NO HE QUERIDO OFENDERLA…PERDONME POR FAVOR!

NO SE PREOCUPE…SR JHONSON NO ME AVERGUENZA…MI HIJO ES UNA BENDICION..

GEROGE…SI ES TAN AMABLE…Y ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON USTED…ES UNA BENDICION…

GEORGE PENSO QUE CANDY NO SABIA CUANTO SIGNIFICABA ESE BEBE DE SER UN ANDREW…ALBERT ESTARIA LOCO DE FELICIDAD, LA FAMILIA ANDREW TENDRIA EL HEREDERO Y EL CLAN ANDREW ASEGURADO EL PROXIMO PATRIARCA…OJALA Y FUERA VARON PERO COMO SABER SI ERA DE ALBERT,…¿POR QUE ESA CHIQUILLA SE LO OCULTARIA?…¿CUALES SERIAN ESAS RAZONES?, EN FIN EL ADMINISTRADOR DE LOS ANDREW HACIA TRABAJAR A MIL POR HORA SUS NEURONAS Y ALGO MAS….¿SE LO DIRIA DE INMEDIATO A ALBERT? O…¿TAL VEZ DEBERIA ESPERAR UNOS DIAS MAS..PARA ASEGURARSE Y ASI NO HACER FALSAS ESPERANZAS A ALBERT?….

MARGI MIRABA A GEORGE…

¡VAMOS NIÑAS…DEJEMOS A GEORGE DESCANSAR…!

¡BUENO..LINDO..DUERME MIENTRAS NOSOTRAS PREPARAMOS ALGO RICO PARA TI..!

SRITA MARGI…-POR FAVOR…MARGI..POR FAVOR..

¡NADA A DORMIR JOVENCITO…MIRA QUE SI NO ME OBEDECES CONOCERAS LA FURIA DE MARGI Y NO TE GUSTARA VER MIS PECAS ENOJADAS!….

JAJAJAJA…¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO…ESTA BIEN MARGI¡…¡GRACIAS!

GEORGE A SOLAS PENSO…QUE TANQUILO Y FELIZ ERA VIVIR CON MARGI…ESA PECOSA REVOLTOSA…Y CON UN CARÁCTER…MEJOR NO QUERIA HACERLA ENOJAR…UFFF PENSO…

SIN EMBARGO LA CABEZA LE DABA VUELTAS TODAVIA…EL CHICHON,CANDY , ALBERT, EL BEBE….MMM….MARGI…MARGI….Y SU OLOR DULCE…ESA SONRISAS Y ESAS PECAS…

PENSANDO ASI NO SUPO QUE SE QUEDO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO ERAN DEMASIADAS EMOCIONES PARA UN SER TAN SERIO Y AUSTERO COMO EL.

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA…

EL GALLINERO ESTABA HISTERICO…

¡YES…YES…YES , WAOOOO MARGI!…¿Qué HOMBRE?

CHICAS…YO LO VI PRIMERO….MAS BIEN CASI YO LO ASESINO PRIMERO…PERO BUENO…JAJAJAJA…LA VERDAD…ES UN HOMBRE MUY ATRACTIVO…COMO ME GUSTAN SERIOS…MUY FORMALES…WAOOO AHORA SI..!**ME CASO**!

CUENTANOS ¿COMO,DONDE ,QUIEN TE LO PRESENTO?…

¡AHHH!CHICAS DIGAMOS QUE EL CENTRO HISTORICO ME LO PRESENTO…MMM SIN EMBARGO…

¿Qué?

ES CASADO…..

NOOOO….

ENTONCES?

BUENO EL ME DIJO QUE NI CASADO,NI DIVORCIADO,NI VIUDO….

PERO NO SE… SI ESE MANGAZO NO TENGA POR AHÍ UN AMOR…..

MMMMM….ESO DEJANOSLO A NOSOTROS….

LO AVERIGUAREMOS….

¡GRACIAS MIS NIÑAS!….SERA LA OPERACIÓN .. **MAMA GALLINA AL ALTAR**..¿LES GUSTA?

JAJAJAJA…TODAS SE ESTRECHARON MANOS….

POBRE GEORGE YA CASI LO ESTOY VIENDO JUNTO AL ALTAR…YA SABEN QUE CUANDO UN GRUPO DE MUJERES NOS PROPONEMOS ALGO…NO HAY IMPOSIBLES.

AJENO A TODO ESTE PLAN CONFABULADO EN CONTRA DE SU SOLTERIA GEORGE RONCABA A PIERNA SUELTA SOÑANDO CON UN ROSTRO PECOSO….A VECES RUBIA…A VECES CASTAÑAS…EN FIN PECAS POR TODOS LADOS.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CHICAGO….

ALBERT, TODO EL DIA DESDE QUE SABIA DE SU LLEGADA DE GEORGE A SEATTLE LE MARCABA Y EL CELULAR LO MANDABA A BUZON REALMENTE ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO…¿Qué PASARIA SI GEORGE ERA SUMAMENTE SERIO Y MUY RESPONSABLE EN SU TRABAJO?

¿ACASO ENCONTRARIA YA A SU PECOSA?

MILES DE DUDAS…Y SEGUIA ESPERANDO LA DEVOLUCION DE LAS 400 LLAMADAS A SU CELULAR…

EN SEATTLE…

**KIKIRIKI**…..JAJAJAJA…**KIKIRIKI**…¡VAMOS DESPIERTA QUERIDO GEORGE!…

ANTES SEMEJANTES GRITOS…

GEORGE POR POCO CAE DE LA CAMA….

¡POR DIOS….MUJER!….MATARAS A CUALQUIERA CON ESOS GRITOS…¿SE INCENDIA LA CASA O QUE?

JAJAJAJA…QUERIDO GEORGE.….QUE GRACIOSO ERES…EN VERDAD…¿ACASO NO PIENSAS COMER?

JUSTO MUY DIGNO IBA DECIR NO, GEORGE…CUANDO UN RUIDO COMO A CARRO VIEJO PROVENIENTE DE SU ESTOMAGO SE ESCUCHO

AUCHHH….

¡PERDON!…

JAJAJAJA…NADIE SE RESISTE A MI SOPA DE VERDURAS CON POLLO…SABES ES LA RECETA DE MI MADRE….

ES QUE NO HE COMIDO NADA DESDE QUE LLEGUE…

NO IMPORTA HABER CORRETE AUN LADO…

¡NO…COMERE EN LA MESA!…

¡NO…COMERAS AQUÍ Y YO TE DARE!…

PERO SI PUEDO MOVER LAS MANOS…

¡HE DICHO NO Y DARE DE COMER YO…ENTENDIDO!

MMM…ESTA BIEN POR HOY TE DEJARE GANAR…PERO MAÑANA..

JAJAJA…MAÑANA YA VEREMOS…

Y AUNQUE AL PARECER LE DISGUSTARA…LE PARECIO MUY DULCE QUE MARGI COMO UNA MADRE LE DIERA DE COMER EN LA BOCA…REALMENTE ESTABA DELICIOSA LA SOPA…HASTA LA ULTIMA MIGAJA DE CAKE DE NUEZ SE COMIO…HUBIESE QUERIDO REPETIR PERO LE DIO PENA QUE ELLA PENSARA, QUE ERA UN GLOTON….Y LO ERA LE ENCANTABA A ESE SEÑOR TAN SERIO LOS PASTELES SU FAVORITO EL DE CHOCOLATE….CASI MATABA POR EL…

¡AHHH…PERDON!... ESTUVO FABULOSA LA COMIDA …MARGI QUE PROFESION TIENES …¿ERES CHEFF?

GRACIAS GEORGE …NO DIRECTORA..DE ESCUELA…

AHHH…OYE POR FAVOR PODRIA HACER UNA LLAMADA , MI JEFE …TENGO QUE REPORTARME..

OHH… POR SUPUESTO…

ASI QUE MARGI LE DIO ESPACIO Y LO DEJO A SOLAS…GEORGE COMO DESESPERADO LLAMO A ALBERT..

¡VAYA HOMBRE….HASTA QUE ME HACES SABER DE TI…ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO..!

¡DIME ANNIE…ESTA CON MI PECOSA…DIMELO…ME MUERO POR SABER..!

SI ALBERT…

¡MAÑANA MISMO TOMARE EL AVION….ME AMARA GEORGE TE LO JURO ASI ME LA TRAIGA A RASTRAS…VOLVERA A MI…!

CALMA Y ESCUCHAME….TE PIDO POR FAVOR UNOS DIAS…

¿Por qué?..¿DIME MALDITA SEA?…

¿ELLA ESTA CON OTRO O QUE?

NO…Y TEN CALMA LO QUE PASA ES QUE SUFRI UN PERCANCE AUTOMOVILISTICO…Y QUIERO UNOS DIAS PARA PODER YA MISMO DARTE TODO EL INFORME ES DECIR DESDE QUE SE MARCHO HASTA EL DIA DE HOY…YA SABES COMO YO TRABAJO…

GEORGE…ESTAS BIEN…ES QUE PENSAR QUE ALGUIEN LA LLEGUE A TOCAR TE JURO ME VUELVO LOCO DE CELOS….

SI SUPIERAS…PENSO GEORGE

NADA DE ESO TE PIDO ESTA SEMANA AH…Y YO TE DIRE CUANDO ESTARAS POR FIN CON ELLA…

POR FAVOR RECUPERATE…LO QUE NECESITES…

Y SI PUEDES HAS QUE SIGAN A ANNIE Y CANDY…

YA LO ESTAN HACIENDO MIS HOMBRES…TRANQUILO..Y GRACIAS

TE JURO QUISIERA YA MISMO PODER ESTAR JUNTO A ELLA…

DAME UNOS DIAS Y CALMA…UNA VEZ QUE MIS HOMBRES LA SIGAN Y ME INFORMEN DONDE TRABAJA…DONDE VIVE..Y QUIENES SON SUS AMISTADES TE INFORMARE OK

OK…AUNQUE DESESPERO…

JAJAJAJA…HAY ALBERT…SIGUES ENAMORADO HASTA LA MEDULA..

SI GEORGE…OJALA..NUNCA TE PASE…POR QUE ES SENTIR QUE NO VIVES SIN EL SER AMADO…

LO SE AMIGO….LO SE…

BUENO YA….HASTA MAÑANA Y DESCUIDA TE MANTENDRE INFORMADO

OK BYE

BYE

ASI PASO UN PRIMER DIA…..

**DIA DOS:**

BUEN DIA QUERIDO GEORGE, ME TENGO QUE IR CON CANDY A LA ESCUELA REGRESO A LAS DOSTREINTA YA DEJE GUISADO SI TIENES HAMBRE LE HE DICHO A LA SRA MARGARET MI AMA DE LLAVES QUE NO TE DEJE SALIR,HOY REPOSARAS HASTA QUE VUELVA…

NO…NO…DEBO HACER ALGUNAS COSAS….

COMO QUE?

BUENO COSAS DE MI TRABAJO…

CUALES?

BUENO DEBO IR A HACER ALGUNAS NEGOCIACIONES…Y COSAS Y DIME MARGI ACASO CANDY ES FAMILIAR TUYO O PATTY….?

TE DIGO POR QUE CANDY Y TU, TIENEN EN EL MISMO LUGAR LAS PECAS…

NO…AMBAS SOMO…DIGAMOS….HUERFANAS

PERO..TU MENCIONASTE UNA MADRE…LA DE LA SOPA..

SI…PERO FUE ADOPTIVA AUNQUE CREO…QUE NUNCA TUVE ALGUNA POR QUE NO LA RECUERDO Y CREO ESO NUNCA SE LE OLVIDA A UNO..NO LO CREES ASI?

BUENO ASI ES…

SABES YA TE CONTARE…¿QUIERES ACOMPAÑARME EN MI DIA DE LABORES , GEORGE…Y SALIENDO SI QUIERES YO TE ACOMPAÑO ¿COMO VEZ…TE AGRADARIA?

GEORGE PENSO QUE ASI PODRIA VER COMO Y DONDE SE DESEMPEÑABA CANDY Y SI TENIA POR AHÍ **ALGUIEN** MAS EN SU VIDA….

COMO CONOCISTE ENTONCES A LAS CHICAS?

BUENO A PATTY LA CONOSCO DESDE HACE TRES AÑOS ….ELLA ES MAESTRA EN LA MISMA ESCUELA Y A CANDY DE HACE POCO TIEMPO…

¿Y EL PADRE DE SU HIJO?

UN SINVERGUENZA , QUE SEGÚN SE , LA ABANDONO POR OTRA QUE TIENE MUCHO DINERO….

POBRE NIÑA…

SI, ELLA ES UN VERDADERO ANGEL….MIRA QUE HAY UN PAPA DE UNA CHIQUITA QUE ANDA LOCO POR ELLA Y ELLA NI VOLTEA A VERLO…..

¿Y QUIEN ES?

¡AHH ¡! ….¿SE LLAMA?

**DANIELL STEVENS…**

PERO DEJA QUERIDO GEORGE… QUE SEPA EL NOMBRE DEL CANALLA QUE ABANDONO A MI ADORADA CANDY…..SE LAS VERA CON **MARJORIE HARRIS**….TE LO JURO..

¿Quién ES DANIELL STEVENS?

ES DUEÑO DE UNA CONSTRUCTORA , FABRICA CASAS TIPO VICTORIANO HERMOSISIMAS…DIVORCIADO… SU PEQUEÑA HELEN ERA QUIEN MAS SUFRIA…

SAMANTHA SU EX ESPOSA UN BUEN DIA AMANECIO QUE LE ESTORBABAN ELLOS, POR QUE QUERIA TENER UNA MAESTRIA EN DISEÑO Y VIAJAR A PARIS…Y POR SUPUESTO SIN HIJOS…ASI QUE SIN MAS TOMO SUS COSAS Y EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS SALIO DE SUS VIDAS….HELEN ERA QUIEN MAS EXTRAÑABA Y ERA UNA NIÑA HURAÑA SIN AMIGUITOS EN LA ESCUELA…UN DIA UN NIÑO LE EMPUJO Y FUE A PARAR, CON UN RASPON A ENFERMERIA LAS MANOS MAGICAS DE LA PECOSA LA CURARON AL GRADO QUE SOLO QUERIA QUE CANDY LA CARGARA Y LA APAPACHARA….TUVIERON QUE LLAMAR A SU GUAPO PAPA….MUCHAS MAMAS DEL COLEGIO SUSPIRABAN POR ESE BELLO PELIRROJO , OJO AZUL DE DANIELL,EL QUEDO PRENDADO DE LA PECOSA…ES MAS HABIA JURADO NUNCA MAS DAR EL CORAZON..Y AUNQUE CANDY ESPERABA UN BEBE AL CONTRARIO LE ATRAJO VER SU INFINTA DULZURA…COMO TRATABA A LOS NIÑOS…Y DE AHÍ…CANDY WHITE TENIA OTRO CORAZON SUSPIRANDO POR ELLA.

EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES, LE HABIA QUERIDO INVITAR UN HELADO ,A SALIR,… ELLA CON EDUCACION SE NEGABA….LA AYUDO ALGUNA VEZ CON LOS PAQUETE DE ROPITA QUE COMPRABA E INCLUSO….EL YA LE HABIA REGALADO UN CARREOLA PARA EL BEBE…

EN FIN …(HAY QUE PREGUNTARLE A LA PECOSA…QUE PEGUE TIENE)

Y ASI… GEORGE DIZQUE EN UN ACTO DESINTERESADO….ACOMPAÑO A MARGI…PARA VIGILAR A LA PECOSA….

QUEDO MARAVILLADO…EL HOMBRE FUERTE,RUDO, E INSENSIBLE , ADMINISTRADOR DE LOS ANDREW ERA UN PAN CON MIEL CON LOS NIÑOS….LE ENCANTABA VER COMO PATTY DABA CLASES…CANDY SE VEIA TAN LINDA DE ENFERMERA..Y PUDO COMPROBAR LO BUENA QUE ERA…..COMPRENDIO POR QUE CIERTO RUBIO,BELLO,DULCE,GUAPERRIMO…(ESTOY LOCA POR EL) DE ALBERT ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ESA PEQUEÑA PECOSA….ERA REALMENTE UN ANGEL….SIN EMBARGO VER A MARGI COMO SE PREOCUPABA POR QUE NADA FALTARA Y TODO FUNCIONARA…VER SUS HERMOSAS PIERNAS…SU SONRISA QUE LA DABA A TODO SER VIVIENTE….ESTABA LOCO..ESA MUJER LO ENCENDIA….EN TAN POCO TIEMPO MARGI HABIA DERRIBADO LA INMENSA MURALLA QUE DEJO EL DOLOR DE PERDER A PAUNA ANDREW..

ELLA CON SU ALEGRIA…LO DERRIBABA…

DEBIA DAR YA TODA LA INFORMACION A ALBERT PERO ENTONCES TENIA QUE SALIR DE INMEDIATO….Y LE GUSTABA TANTO VIVIR EN ESA CASITA CON SUS CHICAS COMO LE DECIA MARGI…TENIA TANTO TIEMPO EN NO SENTIR UN HOGAR.

ASI QUE LA TARDE SIGUIENTE TRATO DE HABLAR A SOLAS CON CANDY PARA SONDEARLA QUE PENSABA HACER….

**¡HOLA PEQUEÑA!….**

CANDY PALIDECIO **EL, **LE DECIA ASI**…. ¿**COMO ESTAS?

BIEN GEORGE..GRACIAS Y MARGI?

PONIENDO LA MESA PARA LA MERIENDA…

CANDY…TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO…

SI…CLARO..

¿YA LE HAS DICHO A CERCA DE LA MATERNIDAD… AL PADRE DE TU BEBE?…

A EL NO LE INTERESARA…A LO MEJOR YA HASTA VA A DARLE SU ESPOSA UN HIJO…

¿ES CASADO?

NO…PERO ESTA COMPROMETIDO…

Y NO CREES QUE EL TIENE DERECHO A SABERLO…

MIRA GEORGE…EL ES MUY RICO SOLO ..QUE COMO TODOS LOS DE SU CLASE SOCIAL…LES GUSTA JUGAR CON LAS PERSONAS AJENAS A SU CIRCULO…ASI QUE FUI UNA TONTA QUE ME ENAMORE….ME ENTREGUE…SABES NO ME ARREPIENTO MI HIJO ES PRODUCTO DE MI AMOR SINCERO…POR ESO SOLO SERA MIO UNICAMENTE.

Y TU HIJO…¿NO CREES QUE ALGUN DIA QUERRA SABER QUIEN ES SU PADRE?

SOLO..ENTONCES SI EL QUIERE LE DIRE MI VERDAD….SOLO ENTONCES..

CANDY PERMITEME DECIRTE ESTO…EL AMOR VERDADERO SOLO SE DA UNA VEZ…TAL VEZ DIOS SE APIADE DE UNO Y ALGUNAS PERSONAS PUEDAN TENER UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD…PERO EL AMOR DE UN HIJO Y UN PADRE ES UN AMOR UNICO INIGUALABLE…

PIENSA BIEN…ERES TAN JOVEN….TAN HERMOSA…Y SABES LO QUE ES CARECER DE UNOS PADRES….

BUENO GEORGE YO…A MI ME DEJO MI MADRE..EN EL HOGAR DE PONY A LA EDAD DE DOS AÑOS…ELLA PROMETIO VOLVER…JAMAS LO HIZO…AUN LA ESPERO…SOLO ME DEJO UN RECUERDO PARA RECONOCERLA….

¿Qué FUE LO QUE TE DEJO?

PERMITENME AHORA TE LO ENSEÑO…..

FUE A SU HABITACION….

MIRA…ESTO FUE LO QUE ME DEJO….

ERA UNA MUÑECA DE TRAPO…CON EL NOMBRE BORDADO EN EL MANDIL…**CANDY**…ERA UNA MUÑECA MUY GRACIOSA.

PERO A GEORGE SE LE FUE EL COLOR Y SE QUEDO EN DEJA VU….

**MADISON…MADISON..RIVERS **

**¡DIOS MIO! ¡MADISON…CANDY!¡CANDY…¡**

**CAPITULO X**

LA GRAN PALIDEZ EN EL ROSTRO DE GEORGE,ALARMO A CANDY MAS AUN CUANDO EN UN GESTO DE DOLOR SU MANO LA LLEVO AL PECHO…SE DESVANECIO

¡AYUDA¡ ¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR!

RAPIDAMENTE EL PERSONAL DOCENTE SE ACERCO DISPUESTO A AYUDAR…

MAS TARDE DE EN HOSPITAL….

**FAMILIARES DE GEORGE JHONSON…**

¿?

¡AQUÍ POR FAVOR DOCTOR!

¿ES USTED SU ESPOSA?

MARGI, CANDY Y PATTY….ANNIE TODAS ESTABAN ATENTAS….

SU PROMETIDA CONTESTO MARGI…

OHH, BIEN…BUENO SRITA…

HARRIS…DOCTOR

SI BIEN , EL SR JHONSON,- HA SUFRIDO UNA, ALTA DE PRESION….PERO DEBE HACERSE ANALISIS Y ALGUNOS ESTUDIOS YA QUE DE NO CUIDARSE ESTA PROPENSO AUN INFARTO…..SUGIERO MUCHO REPOSO…EL TRATAMIENTO QUE INDICARE Y NADA DE STRESS…..

GRACIAS DOCTOR…¿PODEMOS PASAR A VERLO?

MMMM….SOLO UNA PERSONA Y POR FAVOR NO LO ALTEREN…OK

MARGI….ENTRO PRIMERO

SU ROSTRO ESTABA MUY PALIDO Y SE VEIA MUY CANSADO,ELLA SE SENTO JUNTO A EL Y ACARICIO SU MEJILLA….UNA LAGRIMA BROTO DE SUS OJOS CERRADOS…ELLA LAS LIMPIO…Y LO MIRO CON TERNURA…

¡OHH GEORGE QUERIDO QUE PENA ATORMENTA TU VIDA!

¿Qué TE HABRA PUESTO ASI?

MMM…..MMMM…AHH...MM, MARGI...

¡NO TE ESFUERCES QUERIDO….!

OOHH MARGI….QUE VOY A HACER…

¿Qué TE PASA GEORGE?

ES…QUE…DEBO PARTIR LO ANTES POSIBLE A INGLATERRA…

¿POR TU TRABAJO, ACASO ES POR ESO QUE ESTAS ASI…?

NO…NO..

¿ENTONCES?…

GEORGE DEBES CUIDARTE ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?….DIME -¿QUIERES QUE LE HABLE A TU FAMILIA…A TU PAREJA…A..?

NO TENGO A NADIE..MARGI…PERO CREO..QUE YA ENCONTRE...

EL, - LA TOMO DE LAS MANOS E INTENTO BESARLAS….

ELLA LE MIRO...CON TERNURA…

¡GEORGE….QUE VOY A HACER CONTIGO…GEORGE…ERES IRRESISTIBLE…!

DEBES CUIDARTE….NO PUEDES VIAJAR NO AL MENOS EN UNA SEMANA...

EL SE ANGUSTIO…

ENTIENDE ES MUY URGENTE…

SI TE CUIDAS Y ASI LO DESEAS IRE CONTIGO…CLARO SI TU ME LO PERMITES...

¡GRACIAS MARGI!

DAME EL CELULAR….POR FAVOR

NO, NO LO HARE

¿NO?

EL DOCTOR DIJO QUE NADA DE STRESS…TU JEFE ME VA HA OIR Y TENDRA QUE ESPERAR…PRIMERO TU SALUD…DESPUES EL TRABAJO..

¿PERO ES QUE?…

ES QUE NADA….ME OISTE YA MISMO YO ME COMUNICO CON EL….¿COMO SE LLAMA?

ESPERA…POR FAVOR DEBO HACERLO…YO TE LO RUEGO…

MMM...ESTABIEN PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE AGITES ME OISTE…NO ME MOVERE DE AQUÍ…

¿Y LA ESCUELA?

PARA ESO, ESTA UNA MAESTRA QUE ME SUPLE CUANDO NO PUEDO ESTAR….

AHH, BUENO…DEJAME LEVANTARME…DEBO IR AL BAÑO...

ESTABIEN GEORGE…

AL AYUDARLO SE LE OLVIDO QUE ESAS BATAS QUE TE DAN EN LOS HOSPITALES …NO …ESTAN CERRADAS DEL TODO…

Y MARGI…PUDO VER A PLACER…SUS HERMOSO Y BIEN FIRME TRASERO...

OHH...POR DIOS...¡QUE PENA!

GEORGE ESTABA ROJO...

JAJAJAJA…. MMMM….JHONSON…ESTAS HECHO UN MANGO…

JAJAJA…AMBOS RIERON...

REALMENTE LOS HOMBRES DEBIAN DE SER CIEGOS, TONTOS Y LOCOS EN DEJAR A

UNA HERMOSA, TRAVIESA, UNICA MUJER COMO MARJORIE HARRIS…

MAS TARDE EL SE COMUNICABA CON ALBERT Y AUNQUE TRATABA DE QUE ELLA NO SE DIERA CUENTA DEL CONTENIDO DE SU CONVERSACION…

¿ALBERT?

¡GEORGE¡ ¡QUE BUENO QUE ME LLLAMAS!…..YA ESTABA POR IR PARA ALLA…PERO CONTIGO EN SEATTLE PARA COLMO - LA TIA ABUELA HA SUFRIDO UNA ALZA DE DIABETES….EN FIN -¿QUE NOTICIAS ME TIENES?

MMMM...UNA QUE NO TE GUSTARA…HE SUFRIDO UNA ALZA DE PRESION…ESTOY HOSPITALIZADO..

¿TU GEORGE JHONSON…..QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTA PASANDO?

¡ALBERT…NO MALDIGAS POR FAVOR..!

¡UPS, ESTA BIEN!

PARECIAN MAS QUE JEFE Y EMPLEADO,PADRE E HIJO….MARGI PUDO VER CUANTO QUERIA GEORGE A ESE JEFE SUYO…

SABES ES QUE EL **ASUNTO QUE LLEVAMOS**…BUENO PUES VA A POSTERGARSE UN POCO MAS…..

IRE YA MISMO A SEATTLE….

NO...NO POR FAVOR…

¿Por qué NO QUIERES QUE VEA A CANDY?

¿TIENE ALGUIEN MÁS?

¡DIMELO YA, MALDITA SEA…!

¡PERDON GEORGE TE ESCUCHO…!

NO ES ESO,- ES QUE DEBIDO A UN INESPERADA INFORMACION….DEBO RECABAR CIERTOS DATOS…ESO MISMO HARA QUE **EL ASUNTO**,SEA ACEPTADO POR LA FAMILIA…CONFIA EN MI,-PARTO EN TRES DIAS A INGLATERRA,YO VOLVERE Y ENTONCES VENDRAS….. 

**¡NO TE ENTIENDO DEL TODO,PERO…A MI NO ME IMPORTA SI LA FAMILIA ANDREW NO LA QUIERE …NADIE ME SEPARARA, NUNCA MAS DE ELLA..NADIE!**

**TIENES HASTA ESTA SEMANA GEORGE... **

**EL LUNES YO ESTARE EN SEATTLE…Y NADA ME DETENDRA…**

ALBERT COLGO UN TANTO MOLESTO….DESDE CUANDO GEORGE ERA TAN MISTERIOSO CON EL…¿Qué SABRIA DE CANDY? - Y EL SIN PODER IR POR TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TENIA ENCIMA..ESTABA MUY DESEPERADO...

AL MIRARLO TAN ALTERADO…MARGI DIJO

POR ESO NO QUERIA QUE LLAMARAS…

¿DIME ERES DE LA **CIA, FBI, KGB…NINJA?**

**JAJAJA, NO PARA NADA...**

REALMENTE ERES UN HOMBRE MISTERIOSO…¡ME ENCANTAS!

GEORGE AUNQUE UN POCO SONROJADO DIJO…

¿Y LAS CHICAS HAN VENIDO?

OH POR DIOS….

CANDY...ENTRO EN LA HABITACION LLEVABA UN SENCILLO BOUQUET DE MARGARITAS…

¡OHH- SR JHONSON QUE SUSTO ME HA DADO…!

¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN…NO TE ALTERASTE...**HIJA?**

AL NOTAR ESA PALABRA CANDY…LO MIRO A LOS OJOS…LE DIJO

GRACIAS...NADIE ME HABIA DICHO ASI…

DIME CANDY….¿QUE FUE LO QUE HABLABAS CON GEORGE QUE LO ALTERO TANTO?

ESTE…BUENO LE CONTE MI VIDA MARGI…PERO NO CREO QUE HAYA SIDO ESO...

MMMM…CREO QUE TIENES RAZON…DEJESMOSLE DESCANSAR...

DOS DIAS MÁS TARDE

AUNQUE MARGI NO QUERIA,PERO SABIA QUE NO HABRIA PODER HUMANO QUE DETUVIERA A GEORGE….PARTIERON JUNTOS A INGLATERRA….

EN EL VUELO...

OH SIR JHONSON PERO QUE ADORABLE COINCIDENCIA,…NUEVAMENTE TENEMOS EL PLACER DE VOLVER A TENERLO CON NOSOTROS…

ERA LA GUAPA Y COQUETA AEROMOZA….

ESTE…ESTE SIP…GRACIAS MISS…

LETHICIA ROBINSON…..PARA SERVIRLE…..YA SABE...

A MARGIE…..LE PARECIO…COMO SI LE HUBIERA PUESTO EN LAS VENAS NITROGLICERINA LIQUIDA (TNT)…Y EXPLOTO…

**¡ MUCHAS…..GRACIAS MISS ROBINSON….MI PROMETIDO…Y YO...LE AGRADECEMOS…SU ENCOMIABLE SERVICIO….!**

**¿SU PROMETIDO?**

**SI…NO ES VERDAD...QUERIDO GEORGE…**

**ASI ES SRITA, TENGO EL HONOR DE SER EL PROMETIDO DE ESTA BELLA DAMA.**

LA AZAFATA HIZO UN MOHIN

¡PERMISO!

GRRR…GRRR ¡OH ¡!... LO SIENTO GEORGE PERO…NO SOPORTO LAS MUJERES BUSCONAS…LO SIENTO POR DECIR QUE SOY TU PROMETIDA,LO LAMENTO…

EL QUE LO LAMENTA SOY YO….DE VERDAD….ERES UN GRAN DAMA….MERECES AL MEJOR EN TU VIDA…YO..NO…SOY POR DESGRACIA ESE HOMBRE.

LA MIRO A LOS OJOS…Y AUNQUE SUS PALABRAS NEGABAN UNA SITUACION AMOROSA…SUS LABIOS SE DEPOSITARON EN LOS LABIOS DE MARGI UN SUAVE Y APASIONADO BESO..LE DIO.

MARGI QUEDO VIENDO ESTRELLITAS…VAYA QUE SABIA BESAR BIEN GEORGE…Y DEJARLO ESCAPAR. **¡Jamás! **

**PERDONAME MARGI….**

**NO TIENES POR QUE,- A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO… **

GEORGE PENSO QUE DE ENCONTRAR A MADISON Y VERIFICAR QUE CANDY ERA SU HIJA LE PEDIRIA DESPOSARLA….SI NO ES QUE MADISON ESTABA YA CASADA.

EN FIN,EL NO ERA UN NIÑO EN TAN POCO TIEMPO EL SENTIMIENTO POR MARGORIE HARRIS SE EXTENDIA CUAL ENREDADERA EN SU CORAZON…

SE ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE ESA PECOSA….

Y CANDY, SI ELLA ERA SU HIJA…COMO SE LO DIRIA…¿Cómo?...ADEMAS ALBERT…POR QUE NO DEFENDIO MAS EL CARIÑO DE CANDY…EMPEZABA A VER DESDE OTRO PUNTO DE VISTA A CANDY…COMO SU PADRE….

TENIA QUE HABLAR CON MARGI…..NO QUERIA HERIRLA…PERO ESE SENTIMIENTO NO PODIA SER…..AUN SI MADISON NO SE CASABA CON EL….QUERIA DEDICAR SU VIDA ASU HIJA Y A SU FUTURO NIETO…

ASI QUE CON TANTAS PREOCUPACIONES LLEGARON A INGLATERRA….

SE HOSPEDARON EN EL MEJOR HOTEL

**THE RITZ**

LONDRES  
El gran hotel Ritz está situado en el centro de Londres, exactamente en Picadilly, zona conocida por sus teatros, por los museos de arte y por el ambiente de compras, de grandes tiendas y centros comerciales, en una casa tipo palaciega restaurada por su dueño. Tiene el llamado título de "garantia real", otorgado por los servicios que se ofrecen a la casa real de Inglaterra. Tiene 136 habitaciones, de diferentes modalidades y servicios, bien decoradas al estilo Luis XVI, y que unen a la te [más]EL GRAN HOTEL RITZ ESTÁ SITUADO EN EL CENTRO DE LONDRES, EXACTAMENTE EN PICADILLY, ZONA CONOCIDA POR SUS TEATROS, POR LOS MUSEOS DE ARTE Y POR EL AMBIENTE DE COMPRAS, DE GRANDES TIENDAS Y CENTROS COMERCIALES, EN UNA CASA TIPO PALACIEGA RESTAURADA POR SU DUEÑO. TIENE EL LLAMADO TÍTULO DE "GARANTIA REAL", OTORGADO POR LOS SERVICIOS QUE SE OFRECEN A LA CASA REAL DE INGLATERRA. TIENE 136 HABITACIONES, DE DIFERENTES MODALIDADES Y SERVICIOS, BIEN DECORADAS AL ESTILO LUIS XVI, Y QUE UNEN A LA TECNOLOGÍA PUNTA DE LO MODERNO. CUENTA CON SERVICIO DE HABITACIONES, PORTERÍA Y SEGURIDAD DURANTE 24 HORAS. CON SERVICIO EN RECEPCIÓN MUY EXIGENTE Y QUE HABLA VARIOS IDIOMAS, SERVICIOS DE TRADUCCIÓN, SALÓN DE BELLEZA COMPLETO Y GIMNASIO, CON ANIMACIÓN Y CUIDADO DE NIÑOS DE TODAS LAS EDADES, APARCAMIENTO, MAYORDOMO SERVICIO DE AYUDANTES DE CÁMARA A DISPOSICIÓN DE SUS CLIENTES MÁS ADINERADOS. ADAPTADO A LOS MINUSVÁLIDOS Y ANCIANOS.

MARGI AUNQUE POSEIA UNA FORTUNA RESPETABLE…NO ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADA A ESA VIDA QUE GEORGE SE DABA DE UN MAGNATE DE PRIMERA….

TENIA GASTOS DE REPRESENTACION ILIMITADOS…SIEMPRE PEDIA LO MEJOR…MARGI NO SALIA DE SU ASOMBRO…

PUEDO PREGUNTARTE ALGO...GEORGE...

SI...TU JEFE ES UN REY…O...POLITICO DE LOS KENNEDY O ALGO ASI….DIGO POR QUE TE PAGA MUY BIEN…

JAJAJAJA…NO HAS ESCUCHADO ACASO DE LOS ANDREW...

SI POR SUPUESTOS UNO DE LOS MAS RICAS FAMILIAS DEL MUNDO…

PARA ELLOS TRABAJO…SOY SU MANO DERECHA…

AHH,DIME APARTE DE LAS CUESTIONES LABORALES,ME DIJISTE QUE VIENES A ALGO MAS…

¿PUEDO PREGUNTAR A QUE?

POR SUPUESTO…PERO VAMOS A CENAR HA SIDO UN DIA AGOTADOR…TE PARECE...

POR SUPUESTO…SABES GEORGE AL LLEGAR AQUÍ ME PARECE TODO COMO SI YA LO HUBIERA VISTO…NUNCA TE HA DADO ESA IMPRESIÓN ALGUNA VEZ EN TU VIDA…

SABES…YO NACI AQUÍ MARGI…

¿Y TUS PADRES?

MURIERON…NO TENGO FAMILIA...PROPIA…SOLO LOS ANDREW…ELLOS ME HAN DADO TODO; - LES DEBO MUCHO….PERO…SABES…HE DESCUBIERTO ALGO….Y PUEDE A LO MEJOR CAMBIAR MI VIDA….

GEORGE…ME GUSTAS…EN SERIO…SE QUE NO SOY UNA MUCHACHITA…PERO...

SSHHH….HOY NO MARGI...SOLO TE DIGO ALGO…ERES ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI…ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDO POR LO LINDA QUE ERES…PERO TAL VEZ NO TE MEREZCO…

HICE HACE AÑOS ALGO…QUE NO DEBI HACER JUGUE CON LOS SENTIMIENTO DE ALGUIEN….Y DAÑE SU VIDA…SABES….A LO MEJOR ESTA SOLEDAD ES MI CASTIGO POR MIS ERRORES…

NO TE JUZGO...GEORGE….SIQUIERA TU LOS TIENES…YO NO SE NADA DE MI…A LO MEJOR SOY UNA MALA MUJER…UNA ASESINA…

NO LO CREO…PERO POR QUE DICES NO SABER….

ELLA COMENZO POR NARRARLE SU HISTORIA….

ELLA COMENZO A LLORAR…..EL, LA TOMO EN SUS BRAZOS…SERIA EL VINO, LA SOLEDAD EN AMBOS…

FUE UNA NOCHE DE AMOR…EL Y ELLA TENIAN TANTO TIEMPO SIN AMAR…DESCUBRIERON QUE NO SOLO SE COMPLEMENTABAN EN SUS SENTIMIENTOS TAMBIEN EN SUS CUERPOS….ERA COMO SI YA SE CONOCIERAN…

EL AMANECER….LOS DESCUBRIO DESPIERTOS BESANDOSE…MARGI PREOCUPADA POR LA SALUD DE EL, POR QUE ESE PASADO SUYO,NO LE ROBARA LA FELICIDAD….EN LA CUAL ELLA NO ESTARIA INCLUIDA…

DE VERDAD ESTABA ENAMORADA DE GEORGE AL GRADO DE PENSAR EN LA FELICIDAD DE EL ,ANTE QUE EN LA SUYA…AUNQUE REGRESARIA TAL VEZ CON EL CORAZON EN PEDACITOS…A SEATTLE.

GEORGE BESABA A MARGI CON LA QUIETUD,TERNURA QUE DA LA EXPERIENCIA,ESTE AMOR NO ERA EL ROMANTICO QUE SINTIO UNA VEZ POR PAUNA ANDREW ESTE AMOR ERA MADURO,LLENO DE COMPRENSION Y DE NECESIDAD DE CARIÑO MUTUO…PERO EL NO PODIA OFRECERLE NADA ELLA MERECIA EL CIELO….Y EL TENIA AUN MUCHO POR RESOLVER.

SE DUCHARON Y ENTRE BESOS…EL QUISO DECIRLE

YO…YO…TE...

SSSSHHHH….NO DIGAS HOY NADA GEORGE, YO TE ACOMPAÑARE…SOLO ESO…AL VOLVER A SEATTLE…..HABLAREMOS…

ACTO SEGUIDO SE VISTIERON Y PARTIERON.

FUERON, HACIA LAS OFICINAS CORPORATIVAS DE LOS ANDREW EN INGLATERRA…HORAS MAS TARDE LA LIMOUSINA QUE LOS CONDUCIA ENFILO HACIA, EL BARRIO DE MERTON ,QUE LUCIA PINTORESCO A PESAR DE LOS CAMBIOS QUE NOTABA EL PASO DEL TIEMPO Y AHÍ MISMO SE DIRIJO A AQUEL DEPARTAMENTO QUE UN DIA FUERA SUYO,AQUEL EN EL CUAL DEJO A MADISON….AL PARTIR EL, HACIA AMERICA…SIN EMBARGO TOCO VARIAS VECES LA PUERTA Y PARECIA DESHABITADO….

RECORDO…A LA SRA MIDLETON …UNA VECINA SIEMPRE BUENA CON EL QUE HA VECES INVITABA A CENAR O AL ALMORZAR, AL VER QUE GEORGE ESTABA SOLO…ELLA TENIA UNA HIJA QUE ERA MISIONERA,POR LO CUAL NUNCA ESTABA…ASI QUE PENSO QUE SI LOGRABA CONTACTARLA A LO MEJOR PODRIA TENER ALGUN DATO DE MADISON…

TOC…TOC...

UNA PUERTA…COLOR BLANCA DE ESA SERIE DE DEPARTAMENTOS DE LADRILLOS ROJOS MUY PINTADOS….

SE ESCUCHO…UNA VOZ…

UNA MUJER DE ASPECTO MUY CONSERVADOR….DIJO

DIGAME…

BUENAS TARDES….SRA…MI NOMBRE ES GEORGE JHONSON Y LA SRITA MARGORIE HARRIS…PERDONE…QUISIERA SABER SI VIVE AQUÍ LA SRA MIDLETON…FUI VECINO DE ELLA HACE MUCHOS AÑOS Y QUISIERA SI ES POSIBLE SALUDARLA….

LA SRA VIO A GEORGE UN SR TAN APUESTO Y LUJOSAMENTE VESTIDO QUE DE INMEDIATO..CONTESTO...

ELLA ES MI MADRE….ME PARECE QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME HABLO DE USTED YO …SOY MATILDE MIDLETON HIJA DE LA SRA MIDLETON…

OH POR SUPUESTO…

MUCHO GUSTO,PASEN POR FAVOR…MI MADRE ES UNA MUJER YA MUY MAYOR…OJALA LO RECUERDE… LO APRECIABA ELLA MUCHO….ME DA GUSTO QUE SE HAYA ACORDADO DE ELLA…

ES UNA GRAN DAMA,MUCHAS VECES ME OFRECIO SU CASA AL VER LA SOLEDAD EN QUE ME ENCONTABA…

SI MI MADRE ES UNA BUENA MUJER…AHORITA MISMO LA TRAIGO…PONGANSE COMODOS…LES OFRESCO TE..

GRACIAS….

SU CASA ERA MUY ACOGEDORA….LLENA DE FLORES Y DETALLES FEMENINOS…A MARGI LE RECORDO..COMO UN SUEÑO…PARECIA LA CASA DE LAS ABUELITAS DE CUENTO…

PRONTO VOLVIO , MATILDE EMPUJANDO UNA SILLA DE RUEDAS….UNA ANCIANA DE ASPECTO BONDADOSO PERO CON OJOS MUY PICAROS SE AJUSTO LOS ESPEJUELOS….MIRANDO CON CURIOSIDAD AL RECIEN LLEGADO..

GEORGE…SE ACERCO…REALMENTE HABIA PASADO TANTO AÑOS…ESA NOBLE DAMA SE LE HABIAN QUEDADO….PERO RECORDO TANTAS BONDADES QUE OLVIDANDO TODO PROTOCOLO SE ACERCO A SALUDARLA CARIÑOSAMENTE..

SRA MIDLETON….OH POR DIOS QUE GUSTO…

¿QUIEN ERES MUCHACHO….?

¿?¿?

SOY GEORGE...SRA ACASO NO SE ACUERDA DE MI…

AQUEL MUCHACHO QUE ESTUDIABA...EN ETON….

OOOHH…GEORGE…SI…GEORGE…..HA YA, YA, ME HA VUELTO LA MEMORIA…

PERO QUE GUAPO ESTAS…MMM…QUE HOMBRE TAN GRANDOTE…

JAJAJAJA….

TODOS RIERON…LA SRA ERA DE UNA CHISPA UNICA…

SI CLARO…HIJO COMO NO ME IBA A RECORDAR…ERES…AQUEL…QUE YO LE INVITABA A COMER…..AQUEL…QUE VIVIAS A LADO VERDAD…

SI SRA ESE SOY YO…

OHHH…TANTO RECUERDOS…

SI, HE VENIDO HOY A ALGUNOS ASUNTOS Y PASE A SALUDARLA…

MIENTRAS GEORGE HABLABA...CON LA SRA MIDLETON MARGI SE PARO DE ESPALDA A ELLOS MIRANDO ATRAVEZ DE UN GRAN VENTANAL -A LA CALLE,PARA DARLES ALGO DE PRIVACIDAD….

MUCHACHO…QUE GUSTO ME DA…POR TUS ROPAS VEO QUE TE HA IDO BIEN EN LA VIDA…

BUENO…NO ME QUEJARE…

SRA MIDLETON…QUISIERA SABER ALGO….YO…YO…AL MARCHARME DEJE MI DEPARTAMENTO A AQUELLA CHICA….MADISON RIVERS…LA RECUERDA…¿Qué SABE USTED DE ELLA?

LA SRA MUY PESATIVA VOLVIO A TRATAR DE RECORDAR…

SU SEMBLANTE ANTES RISUEÑO SE TORNO SERIO…Y DURO...

¿Por qué ME PREGUNTAS TU POR ELLA?

¿ACASO NO TE CASASTE CON ELLA…..O FUISTE TAN CANALLA PARA ABANDONARLA ALLA EN AMERICA…?

¿NO CREO QUE QUIERAS RECUPERAR EL DEPTO. VERDAD?

POR FAVOR SRA MIDLETON…YO NUNCA VOLVI A SABER DE ELLA…QUE ME PUEDE DECIR SE LO SUPLICO…

¡ERES UN CANALLA, POR LO QUE ME DICES, PERO TE DIRE….!

ELLA ERA UNA JOVEN MUY BUENA,CUANDO TU TE FUISTE ,ELLA FUE UNA GRAN COMPAÑÍA PARA MI,COMIAMOS JUNTAS…ELLA SALIA A ,VENDER ESAS MUÑECAS QUE HACIA…JUNTABA DINERO….

MESES DESPUES…SE ENFERMO…YO FUI A VERLA…ME DIJO QUE ESPERABA UN HIJO TUYO….

ELLA TRASPASO EL DEPTO A MI,Y CON EL DINERO SE FUE A AMERICA A BUSCARTE…SOLO TENIA LA DIRECCION DE DONDE TE PODIA LOCALIZAR ERA CHICAGO….Y PARA ESA FAMILIA QUE ERAS SU PROTEGIDO…MMM…CREO QUE ANDREW….

¡QUUUEEE¡

ELLA NUNCA ME CONTACTO…..YO JAMAS LA HE VUELTO A VER….

¿TU TE CASATE?

NO…NUNCA LO HICE….,SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ELLA ESPERABA UN HIJO MIO ME HABRIA ECHO DE INMEDIATO CARGO DE ELLA….

BUENO DEJAME VER…CREO QUE GUARDE ALGUNA CARTA DE ELLA….

GEORGE ESTABA SUMAMENTE NERVIOSO….

MATILDE FUE HACIA LA RECAMARA Y TRAJO UN BAUL PEQUEÑO AHÍ GUARDABA RECUERDOS ELLA….

BUSCO ENTRE VARIOS PAPELES Y COSAS,FINALMENTE ENCONTRO UNA CARTA YA MUY…VIEJA…LA REVIZO…Y DIJO..MIRA POR TI MISMO…

QUIERO DECIRTE QUE AL LEERLA ME ANGUSTIE...MUCHO…POBRE MUCHACHA,PARECERIA QUE EL DESTINO ESTABA CONTRA DE ELLA…

**QUERIDA SRA MIDLETON NOV /1988**

QUIERO PEDIRLE PERDON TODO ESTE TIEMPO NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIRLE, HA SIDO MUY DIFICIL DESDE QUE LLEGUE A , AMERICA….-DI , A LUZ A UNA HERMOSISIMA NIÑA RUBIA COMO EL SOL ,DE OJOS VERDES ESMERALDA….TIENE CASI UN AÑO Y MEDIO..SOLO SIENTO QUE SACO MIS PECAS…LA LLAMARE CANDY…POR QUE ME PARECE UN DULCE TESORO DE DIOS…LA AMO TANTO…

ME SOSTENGO AUN CON EL DINERO,PERO CADA VEZ ES MENOS…AUN NO LOCALIZO A GEORGE JHONSON…LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE FUI UNA…SECRETARIA ME MANDO A ECHAR…POR ORDENES DE UNA SRA. LEGANS….ME DIJO QUE LOS EMPLEADOS NO TENIAN POR QUE ATENDER LOS ASUNTOS PERSONALES,QUE EL ESTABA DE VIAJE….ESTOY DESESPERADA…..AUNQUE NO FALTA UNA MANO CARITATIVA…..NO ME DAN TRABAJO POR QUE ME VEN CON MI NIÑA…PARA COLMO HE ENFERMADO…

DIOS QUIERA Y LOGRE CONTACTAR CON EL….

**POR FAVOR RECE POR NOSOTRAS…**

**MADISON RIVERS.**

GEORGE ESTABA IMPACTADO…LA PRUEBA QUE NECESITABA…AHÍ ESTABA…

CANDY ERA HIJA SUYA….SOLO MADISON FABRICABA ESE TIPO DE MUÑECAS…¿Por qué LA HABRA ABANDONADO EN EL HOGAR DE PONY?

¿ACASO HABRIA MUERTO ELLA…. O ….-TALVEZ LE HABIA ESTORBADO PARA REHACER SU VIDA….?

GEORGE SINTIO GANAS DE MATAR A SARA LEGANS…ESA MUJER FUE LA QUE OCASIONO SU DESGRACIA….PERO AHORA LO QUE IMPORTABA ERA PODER LOCALIZAR A MADISON….DECIRLE A CANDY QUE EL ERA SU PADRE…PARA CONFIRMAR HARIA UNA PRUEBA DE ADN…AUNQUE DE ANTE MANO…SU CORAZON SE LO DICTABA..

**¡CANDY ERA SU HIJA!**

GEORGE NO PUDO EVITAR EMOCIONARSE….LAGRIMAS RODABAN POR SUS MEJILLAS….

MATILDE ESTABA MUY APENADA…..JAMAS PENSO EL PESO QUE LLEVARIA ESE HOMBRE EN LA CONCIENCIA A PARTIR DE AHÍ….

LA SRA MIDLETON…LE DIJO...

HIJO..PERDONA YO...NO SOY QUIEN PARA JUZGARTE…ESO LE TOCARA A DIOS…POR LO QUE VEO NO SABIAS…NADA ¿VERDAD?

ASI ES SRA MIDLETON…NUNCA SUPE NADA DE ELLAS…

PERO DIOS NUNCA TE ABANDONARA…HIJO…TEN FE…

ASI ES…

SI…LO CREO SRA MIDLETON…,POR QUE CREO HABER ENCONTRADO A MI HIJA…AUNQUE NO SE NADA DE MADISON …LA BUSCARE…Y SI ME NECESITA…AHÍ ESTARE PARA ELLAS,SOLO ESPERO NO SEA MUY TARDE…

HIJO NUNCA LO ES, SI HAY VIDA….

TEMO QUE MI HIJA ME ODIE…Y NO ME PERDONE...

NO TIENE POR QUE….TODOS INCLUSO, TU FUERON VICTIMAS….

PERO YO….

VAMOS QUERIDO GEROGE NO TE ATORMENTES….NADIE ESTA EXENTO DE COMETER ERRORES Y DESATINOS….AUN ES TIEMPO DE ENMENDAR…

AL VOLTEAR Y ENFOCAR LA ANCIANA TOMO EN CUENTA POR PRIMERA VEZ A LA DAMA QUE ESTABA JUNTO A LA VENTANA…..

ELLA ES….

¡OHH PERDON… ¡!

**CAPS XI**

GEORGE LLAMO A MARGI….

VEN POR FAVOR DESEO PRESENTARTE A UNA GRAN DAMA….

SRA MIDLETON…ELLA ES MARJORIE HARRIS,UNA AMIGA MUY QUERIDA,QUE ME HA HECHO EL FAVOR DE ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE VIAJE…

MARGI SONRIO Y LE EXTENDIO LA MANO….LA SRA MIDLETON IGUALMENTE SOLO QUE SE AJUSTO AUN MAS LOS ESPEJUELOS PARA VERLA MEJOR…..

¿PERO….PERO…PE... A QUE ESTAMOS JUGANDO GEORGE?

¿Cómo…COMO... DICE USTED?

**¡ELLA….ELLA...ES...ES…MADISON RIVERS…!**

SIN SOLTAR LA ANCIANA…LA JALO DE LA MANO Y PUSO SU CARA CASI ENFRENTE DE LA SUYA…

MARGI….SE PUSO NERVIOSA…

**¡YO…..US...USTED ME ESTA CONFUNDIENDO…YO!**

**¡MAMA…POR FAVOR….SUELTALA…ELLA NO…NO...ES!**

**¡CLARO QUE SI….¡**

**¡ESAS PECAS….YO NO OLVIDO UNA CARA….LO SABES MATILDE…!**

**¡USTED ME HA CONFUNDIDO…SRA…..!**

**¡USTED PERDONE SRITA MI MADRE….ES UNA MUJER YA ANCIANA!**

**¡NO…NO…¡**

Y NUEVAMENTE REVOLVIENDO EN SU BAUL…..BUSCO UNA FOTO MUY ANTIGUA TOMADA 20 AÑOS ANTES…

**¡HIJA RECUERDAS CUANDO VINO TU GRUPO DE ORACION…..!**

**¡SI MADRE HACE COMO VEINTE AÑOS….HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO!**

**¡SI… RECUERDAS QUE LES TOME UNA FOTO!**

¡SI ASI...ES…!

**¡BUENO….EN ESE MOMENTO, -MADISON, ESTABA AQUÍ….YO QUISE QUE SE INTEGRARA YA QUE ESTABA MUY TRISTE POR QUE PARTIRIA AL DIA SIGUIENTE A AMERICA…..**

**LO RECUERDO MAMA…**

**MIRA….**

**¡OOOOHHH…POR…DIOS….!**

**PERO…PERO…**

TODOS MIRARON LA FOTO….

AHÍ ESTABA VEINTE AÑOS ATRÁS MADISON (MARGI)….CON OTRO COLOR DE CABELLO….PERO ELLA MISMA EN ESENCIA….SUS PECAS….E INCLUSO….SU SONRISA…

AL MIRARLA MAS DE CERCA PUDO INCLUSO OBSERVAR UN LUNAR QUE TENÍA JUNTO A SU MANO DERECHA….

AHÍ MISMO LO TENIA MARGI…

**¡ESTOY ES INCREIBLE!**

**¡MILAGRO….DIOS MIO ESTO LO ES…!**

¡GEORGE ESTABA ATONITO…..QUISO HABLAR UNA PALABRA….!

EN ESE MOMENTO VIO COMO MADISON…SE PONIA LAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA ATURDIDA Y SE….DESPLOMO…

RAPIDAMENTE …GEORGE EVITO QUE GOLPEARA SU CUERPO CONTRA EL SUELO…SIN EMBARGO LE ASUSTO MUCHO VER QUE MARGI..COMENZO A CONVULSIONAR POR LO QUE RAPIDAMENTE...MARCARON A EMERGENCIAS….

TODO FUE TAN RAPIDO…LA ESTABILIARON…MIENTRAS SE DIRIGIAN AL HOSPITAL….

GEORGE IBA POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA REZANDO….

**¡SEÑOR…TE PIDO HUMILDEMENTE…POR MADISON…REALMENTE SOY UN CANALLA,PECADOR…TE PIDO POR ELLA…NO ME LA QUITES,SEÑOR….YO…YO…A MI..SEÑOR MEREZCO TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS….CUIDA A MARGI ,ES BUENA…PERDONAME SEÑOR TE SUPLICA ESTE PECADOR…PIEDAD TE PIDO POR FAVOR NO ME LA QUITES,CANDY ES MI HIJA ELLA HA SUFRIDO..TANTO,PERMITEME PODER RETRIBUIRLE UN POCO DE TODO LO QUE SE LE HA NEGADO,… -TE LO SUPLICO SEÑOR…!**

REALMENTE SE LE NOTABA LA ANGUSTIA…

YA QUE LOS PARAMEDICOS LE HABIAN DICHO QUE HABIA SUFRIDO UN SCHOCK Y QUE INCLUSO PODRIA HABER ALGUN DAÑO NEUROLOGICO,YA QUE UNA PERSONA CON AMNESIA,ESTABA PROPENSA AUN DERRAME CEREBRAL….

PASARON ALGUNAS HORAS…

EL MEDICO DE URGENCIAS…

**FAMILIARES DE LA SRA MADISON RIVERS….**

**¡AQUÍ DOCTOR!**

¿USTED ES...FAMILIAR?

SU ESPOSO…

BIEN…SR...ELLA ESTA FUERA DE PELIGRO…AUNQUE SE VIO MUY MAL….,SU CONDICION AMNESICA PUDO HABER SIDO IRREVERSIBLE…E INCLUSO PUDO SER DE FATALES CONSECUENCIAS…¿Qué FUE LO QUE LE PASO REALMENTE?

DOCTOR ELLA…..SE ENCONTRO CON SU PASADO…Y NO SOPORTO…

POR LO REGULAR… UNA PERSONA AMNESICA ESTA ASI POR QUE QUIERE OLVIDAR UN SUCESO QUE PRODUCE TANTO DOLOR QUE OBLIGA A LA MENTE A BLOQUEAR ESE TRAUMATICO MOMENTO….

SIN EMBARGO…ELLA ESTA ESTABLE…AUNQUE AUN NO SABEMOS COMO REACCIONARA…

HE PEDIDO TOMOGRAFIAS CON CORTE SEGMENTAL…Y OTROS ESTUDIOS

POR FAVOR…-¿PUEDO VERLA?

MMM…SOLO UN MOMENTO…AUNQUE AUN NO DESPIERTA YA QUE ESTA SEDADA….LE PIDO NO MOLESTARLA..

POR SUPUESTO….

GEORGE PASO A SU HABITACION…

ELLA ESTABA DORMIDA…..REALMENTE COMO NO HABIA PODIDO EL RECONOCERLA…

MARGI TENIA, OTRO COLOR DE CABELLOS….ERA TAN SEGURA DE SI MISMA….TAN ALEGRE…

EN CAMBIO MADISON…ERA TAN...TRISTE…TAN DESVALIDA…JAMAS NI EN SUS MAS LOCOS SUEÑOS…HUBIESE ASOCIADO A UNA CON LA OTRA…JAMAS PENSO QUE ESTARIA ELLA EN SEATTLE,DIOS SIEMPRE ACTUA EN FORMA MISTERIOSA…SI CANDY NO HUBIESE IDO ALLA…EL JAMAS HUBIESE ENCONTRADO A AMBAS…

SE ACERCO…BESO SUS MANOS….

SE JURO ASI MISMO QUE LO QUE QUEDABA DE SU VIDA LO HARIA JUNTO A SUS DOS AMORES…PARA SIEMPRE….

DIOS LE ESTAB A DANDO UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD…..Y NO LA DESAPROVECHARIA….

SE HABIA ENAMORADO...DE MARGI…LE PEDIRIA FUERA SU ESPOSA…LE SUPLICARIA A CANDY DE RODILLAS SI ERA POSIBLE SU PERDON….

QUE IMPORTABA….TODO Y TODOS…AHORA INCLUSO TENDRIA LA DICHA DE SER ABUELO…

AHORA LOS ANDREW NO PONDRIAN OBJECIONES A CANDY….ERA SU HIJA…

ERA UNA JHONSON…CONTABA CON UNA FORTUNA PERSONAL…Y SI ADEMAS NO LA ACEPTARAN…EL DARIA TODO SU RESPALDO A ALBERT Y CANDY….

ALBERT SERIA PARA EL OTRO HIJO MAS….

**¡GRACIAS SEÑOR…HUMILDEMENTE…! ¡GRACIAS!**

DE RODILLAS FRENTE A LA VENTANA LO DIJO…MIRANDO EL CIELO DESPEJADO…AZUL…

HORAS MAS TARDE….Y AUN SIN DESPEGARSE DE SU LADO GEORGE VIO COMO MARGI…POCO A POCO IBA ABRIENDO SUS HERMOSOS OJOS….

¿Cómo LA LLAMARIA…MADISON O MARGI?

NO DESEABA ANGUSTIARLA…

MMMM…..MMMM….GE…GEOR…GEORGE….

**¡AQUI ESTOY MI DULCE AMOR!**

EL LE TOMO SUS MANOS….

GEORGE…..ME SIENTO MUY MAREADA…..TODO ME DA VUELTAS…

**GEORGE…..¡MI NIÑA! ¡LA NIÑA!**

**¡DIOS MIO!...¡DIOS EL HOGAR PONY…!**

**¡NO TENGO DINERO…. PARA DARLE DE COMER!**

**¡POR FAVOR GEORGE TE SUPLICO…TE RUEGO AYUDAME!**

**¡NO TENGO EMPLEO…TE JURO NO SEREMOS UNA CARGA….!**

**¡POR ESTA VEZ AYUDAME…..NO TE VOLVERE A MOLESTAR!**

**¡ESTOY ENFERMA…NADIE QUIERE CONTRATARME!**

GEORGE ESTABA LIVIDO….CADA PALABRA ERA PUÑALES PARA SU ALMA….ELLA ESTABA RECORDANDO EL MOMENTO MISMO EN QUE DEJO A CANDY EN EL HOGAR DE PONY…

**¡MADISON….CALMATE MI AMOR…ELLA ESTA BIEN…!**

**¡NO, NO….NO…QUIERO DEJARLA….!**

**MADISON LLORABA….NUEVAMENTE ESTABA MUY ALTERADA **

**¡UN DOCTOR POR FAVOR!...¡AYUDA!**

AL ESCUCHAR LOS GRITOS…CORRIERON A LA HABITACION…

¡SALGA USTED…NOSOTROS LA ATENDEREMOS….SALGA!

¡NO, NO…..QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA!

¡ENFERMERA SAQUE AL CABALLERO…..A LA SALA DE ESPERA…!

¡SI DOCTOR!

¡VAMOS SR…ELLA ESTA EN BUENAS MANOS!

NUEVAMENTE FUE SEDADA….

AUN ESCUCHABA COMO ELLA LO LLAMABA….

HASTA QUE UN RATO DESPUES EL DOCTOR SE ACERCO A EL…

¿Cómo ESTA?

NUEVAMENTE LA HE SEDADO….SU MEMORIA ESTA REGRESANDO…. ¿HABLA DE UNA NIÑA?…

ES NUESTRA HIJA…..DOCTOR...

TRANQUILICESE…ESTO ES NORMAL….ESTA SERIE DE PROCESOS NERVIOSOS…POCO A POCO ELLA VOLVERA…SON SOLO LAPSUS…

YA LA ESTA VIENDO EL NEUROLOGO….INDICA QUE ESTA NORMAL…

DEBERA LLEVAR TRATAMIENTO PSICOLOGICO….MIENTRAS DUREN ESTOS LAPSUS…ELLA DEBE ENTENDER…QUE TODO AQUELLO QUE LA ANGUSTIA ES PASADO…Y RECONOCER EL PRESENTE.

MIENTRAS ESTO PASABA…

EN CHICAGO…

ALBERT ESTABA MUY INQUIETO….

¿Y SI CANDY TENIA A OTRO?

¿Y SI GEORGE OCULTABA ALGO, ESO NI DUDARLO?

¿Por qué NO QUERIA QUE FUERA DE INMEDIATO?

¿Qué PASABA ENTRE LA VIDA DE CANDY QUE PERTURBO A GEORGE…AL GRADO DE ENFERMARLO?

EN FIN QUE HACIENDO CASO OMISO….LE PIDIO DE INMEDIATO A SU SECRETARIA RESERVARA VUELO A SEATTLE EN EL AVION MAS PROXIMO…

ESA MISMA NOCHE SALDRIA PARA SEATTLE….

**CAPITULO XII**

ALBERT ha tomado el vuelo a Seattle….

Llega a primera hora….

Después de desayunar frugalmente…llama para encontrarse con el jefe de investigadores que George contrato…

¡Buenos días Mr. Andrew!

¡Buen día Roberts!

Deseo saber de inmediato todo aquello en lo que se ha investigado el paradero de la Srita Candice White por favor….

Sr Andrew…desde su llegada a Seattle Mr. Johnson ha estado en contacto directo con ella…..es más vive con ella….

¿QQQuueee?

Si Mr. Andrew debido a que el Mr. Johnson sufrió un accidente, pidió o más exigió su prometida…que le enviaran sus pertenencia directamente a su residencia…donde ahí mismo vive con el la Srita White…

Albert , agradeció estar sentado…casi se cae de su silla….George vivía con Candy, era su prometida…no entendía nada….. No soportando mas tomo por la solapas de su traje

Al investigador…

¡Imbécil ella es mi prometida que demo…estas diciendo¡

El pobre investigador se puso color de hoja de papel aquel hombretón de casi dos metros lo quería matar con la mirada….

¡Perdón yo…yo…no sabía…¡

¿Pero si usted es su prometido…por que no lo entero George….?

¡No entiendo nada…George…!

Armándose de paciencia el investigador le relato paso a paso…

Le hablo de Margi…la prometida de George…de la visita de Annie Britter, de Patty O'Brien…del trabajo de Candy como enfermera escolar…..e incluso de guapo divorciado que continuamente acompañaba a Candy…..

¿Por qué George no le dijo nada….? ¿Ni siquiera sabia que su hombre de confianza tenía una prometida?

¿Por qué no le dijo que el vivía con Candy….y por que no quería que el lo alcanzara?

En cuanto dejo de saber los pormenores se disculpo…y le pidió siguieran con su trabajo….

Tenia la dirección del Colegio y de la Casa ansiaba tanto besarla…pedirle de rodillas si era posible que lo perdonara…convencerla de su amor…pedir su mano….ya traía el anillo de compromiso que había sido de su difunta madre…precioso brillante…único en su clase..solo alguien tan especial como lo era ella podía ser su esposa….la amaba…así, que decidió alcanzarla y sorprenderla en el Colegio….la limousine que lo esperaba….el le indico la dirección iba realmente emocionado….pararon en una florería donde compro un inmenso ramo de rosas…..su olor de ella…

¡Dios mío…solo ella me pone así…¡

¿Qué tiene esta chica…que me pone de cabeza…si ella supiera el poder que tiene sobre mi?

¡La amo…así como mi padre solo amo…una sola vez..Así amare yo a Candy!

Así que llego justo cuando la parvada de chiquillos salían del Colegio….todo era risas..Y niños jugando...algunos de las manos de sus padre, abuelos o nanas..Albert observaba…estaba deseoso de dar la sorpresa a Candy….cuando la viera salir correría a su lado…le pediría de rodillas perdón, le pediría que se casara con el….

Absorto estaba, en sus bellos pensamientos...cuando se escucho una voz….

¡Candy!...¡Candy!...¡Papá y yo te estamos esperando….vamos por un helado… ¡!

Entre los chiquillos…la hermosa figura de Candy…

Jamás se espero... que un gallardo hombre...muy atractivo dijera...

"Querida Candy"….la nena y el yo te esperábamos….

OOH Daniels que hare contigo…

Cuando vio Albert a Candy ella tomaba de la mano a la pequeña….pero algo mas le llamo la atención y era su avanzado estado de gestación…

"CANDY...ESTA…ESTA...Embarazada"

**¡Que significa esto! **

Al escuchar la voz enérgica de Albert...…

**¡CANDY!**

**¡ALBERT¡**

Albert tomo del brazo a Candy frente a frente mientras Daniel Steven y su hija estaban sorprendidos…

¿Cómo pudiste…..hacerme esto….?

¡Suéltame Albert!

¿?

¡Suéltala!

Ambos hombres se miraron retadoramente…..comenzaron a jalarla de ambos brazos…mientras que la niña asustada comenzó a llorar...

¡Deja a Candy!

¡Candy…quien este hombre…quien es el!

En un minuto comenzaron ellos a golpearse…..fue entonces que los gritos de la niña lo hicieron reaccionar…..

¡Papá...papá…Candy se muere….Papá!

Candy ya hacia inconsciente en el suelo...sumamente pálida…de inmediato ambos dejaron de pelear...y corrieron a su lado…

¡Dios mío Candy!

Rápidamente en la limousine...Albert levanto en brazos a Candy y la traslado de inmediato a un hospital…aun era prematuro para que el bebe naciera…faltaba mas de un mes….

Albert olvido por un momento…su molestia para con Daniel y le pidió si deseaba acompañarlo…el le dijo que lo alcanzaría allá.. por que tenía que dejar a la niña con la nana…

Al llegar Albert al Hospital de inmediato...atendieron a la pecosa...iba muy pálida…exigió el, le dieran la mejor atención….

El doctor Northon hablo con Albert momentos después que la revisó….

Ella ya ha vuelto en si pero esta muy alterada….me preocupa que el parto se adelante ya que aun faltan 5 semanas para el alumbramiento…haremos lo posible por detenerlo…si no tendremos que operar de urgencia….

¿Usted es el padre del bebe?

Albert no dudo un segundo…Candy tendría que explicarle las cosas pero el estaba seguro que ese bebe era suyo…. ¿Por qué le oculto algo tan importante?

¿Cómo fue que la Tía abuela Elroy no se dio cuenta de su embarazo? Y algo que le molestaba ¿Quién era ese hombre que le hablaba **a su**pecosa tan familiarmente?, en fin su mente era una caldera de preguntas…..

¡Si doctor...es mi hijo y mi esposa….!

¿Puedo pasar a verla?

¡Mr. Andrew le ruego no la altere….!

¡No lo hare…lo prometo..!

Al entrar a verla…le inundo el característico olor a rosas de Candy aspiro fuertemente…como la extrañaba…le dolía tanto que Candy le hubiese ocultado..Su estado...el que ella hubiese padecido por algo….¡Un hijo casi se le salía el corazón de la alegría!

Candy…mi pequeña… ¿Cómo estas?

Albert…mmm….Al...yo…yo…

Ssshhh…..ya hablaremos mi amor….solo estate tranquila por favor…

El bebe…como esta…yo tengo...estoy muy cansada...Albert…temo por el bebe…nuestro bebe…

Si amor nuestro bebe…tuyo y mío fruto de este amor tan grande…

Candy tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas …las palabras sobraban…Albert estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama le tomaba su mano..y le acariciaba su abultado vientre…,tal pareciera que el bebe intuía quien daba esa caricia….comenzó a moverse….Albert sorprendido…miro a Candy…ella con una sonrisa lo miro..Y dijo igual de impetuoso que su padre….

Sin embargo comenzó ella a sentir molestia….fuertes contracciones….y de momento...sintió una muy fuerte...

¡Dios mío Albert…se me ha roto la fuente…!

¡Va a nacer…por dios Albert el bebe va...a nacer!

¡El aun no debe…dios mío…no..!

Albert llamo al medico…de inmediato trasladaron a quirófano a Candy…

Horas de angustia...paso Albert….

Rezaba…caminaba...e incluso otros padres que estaban en la sala de espera le ofrecieron cigarros...tabaco…para relajarse...el no acepto….hoy menos que nunca quería adquirir un vicio..El iba a ser padre….

De pronto el medico salió…lo miro serio...

Albert llego a su lado muy angustiado…

Calma Mr. Andrew todo ha salido muy bien...no hubo necesidad de operar...aunque le faltaban algunas semanas por nacer...esta sano...pasara 48 hrs en la incubadora..Para su observación...la madre esta muy bien….¡Muchas felicidades!

¿Pero...pero que fue?

¿Cómo no lo sabia….rayos arruine la sorpresa?

¡Bueno…aunque creo que la Sra. Candy le hubiese gustado decirle….Un hermoso y rubio varón de hermosos ojos azules…como los de usted!

Puede verlo aun lo tiene en la sala de cuna...lo esta preparando para meter a la incubadora…aunque le diré..Nació muy glotoncito...enseguida hubo que darle...de comer…usted este tranquilo ,el esta muy bien…¿a quien le saco de los dos lo comelón?

Albert ya ni escucho corrió a verlo en los cuneros…

Se asomo y vio una decena de recién nacidos….un hombre que estaba a su lado todo sudoroso…y expectante dijo….

¿Usted es primerizo verdad?

Albert lo miro...y tímidamente contesto...si es mi primer hijo…

Mmm...Cuando vaya por el tercero...ya los nervios se van…jajaja…felicidades cual es el suyo…la mía es esa nena preciosa la del mechón pelirrojo…¿y usted?

Justo iba a contestar cuando unos pequeños golpeteos en el cristal...se escucharon...una amable enfermera haciéndole señas…le acerco un bultito envuelto en una cobijita azul…aun estaba muy rosado…pero lo que vio Albert…era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida…

Era un querubín…peloncito con un mechón de seda rubio…y de unos ojos azules(Casta Andrew) como el cielo mas diáfano….y unas adorables pequitas alrededor de su naricita…(Casta White)

A nuestro querido príncipe se le doblaron las piernas…se le cerro la garganta de la emoción…y lagrimas de felicidad...aparecieron en su rostro…

Hubiese querido observarlo mas pero la enfermera le señalo que lo llevaría a la incubadora…

El hombre a su lado le dijo…Felicidades mi amigo…en verdad es muy hermoso su bebe…aunque pecoso...jajaja…no se preocupe mi Ámbar estuvo 8 días en incubadora…y quien la viera es la mas traviesa…jajajaja..Ya vera dos días ni los sentirá….Felicidades...

Por atención Albert le pregunto si esta era su tercer hijo….

El buen hombre le dijo…nooo...mi amigo es mi quinta nena...hasta que tengamos el varón...ya se lo dije a mi señora…. Suertudo usted que a la primera….pero seguiremos buscando…

Albert lo miro...sorprendido…luego pensó...que cuan feliz se sentiría si dios le bendijera con mas de uno…la mansión de Lakewood volvería a la vida con la alegría de sus hijos…..ahhh..Soñar

Se despidió...y se dirigió a ver a Candy….pero antes dio instrucciones al chofer quería 10 arreglo florales…peluches...globos…todo para su princesa..

Y así de inmediato sus órdenes fueron cumplidas…

Al momento que llego a la habitación de Candy...iba tras de el empleados de la florería con arreglos y todos se asombraron...pensaban que era un político u estrella de Hollywood…pero supieron que ahí había nacido el primogénito hijo del patriarca de los Andrew….

**¡Albert!**

**¡Candy amor mío…!**

**¿Cómo estas amor…estas bien?**

**¡Ya viste al bebe Albert!**

**¡Gracias Candy…es...es perfecto…!**

**¡Bueno...pecoso!**

**¡ALBERT¡**

**JAJAJAJAJ…**

Sabes que nació con hambre….

Si igual que su mamá...¡pobre hijo mío glotón...como la pecosa de la mamá¡...

¡Albert te amo!

¡Candy te amo con todo mi alma!

¿Te casarías conmigo?

Diciendo esto de rodillas….

Albert yo no quiero que por el bebe…

Realmente crees eso Candy….

Yo…vi la vida que llevabas,..Creí que me habías olvidado…

¡Jamás amor!

Cometí...muchos errores e incluso...jure olvidarte creyendo que no te importaba …pero no puedo…Candy no puedo vivir sin ti...sin ambos…mi hijo…y tu son mi verdadera fortuna...permíteme alcanzar contigo la felicidad…te lo ruego Candy White, déjame hacerte feliz….

¡Si mi amor!

Un beso…lleno de amor sello la promesa…

Para Candy ese beso fue la confirmación de una amor...que comenzaba a escribirse con un para siempre….Albert era suyo…no importaba ni su dinero…ni nada tenia su amor..Y su hijo…ella se sentía feliz...plena….

Para Albert…fue lo mas maravilloso su corazón brincaba de felicidad…..el beso confirmaba que ella era todo para el..Y ahora dios en su magnificencia los había bendecido con un querubín…

Se escucho…toc…toc…

Candy y Albert sonrientes le invitaron a pasar…

Era Daniel que traía un inmenso ramo de flores…con una sonrisa…aunque en el fondo escondió su dolor…imagino quien era ese joven que rabiosamente peleo con el por Candy…era el padre de su hijo….

Buenas noches….

Avanza Daniel….

¡Hola Candy…como estas¡

¡Bien gracias….sabes he tenido un varón¡

Felicidades…a..ambos…

Gracias….

Mira Albert…te presento a Daniel Steven es el papá de una alumna de clase que le he tomado gran cariño….

William Albert Andrew…a...tus ordenes…

Daniel Steven...igualmente…yo… yo...lamento lo que paso…mi hija y yo queremos mucho a

Candy…

Discúlpame también Daniel…a veces uno comete locuras...esta fue una de ellas…nuestro hijo esta bien...esta en la incubadora…por dos días..Gracias al cielo…están bien ambos…

Si...los felicito a ambos….

Gracias…bueno solo he venido por un momento ya que la nana…tiene que irse...Candy...me da mucha alegría ver que eres feliz…

Si Daniel...gracias lo soy…

Hasta luego...y mucho gusto...

Gracias...igualmente...

Al marcharse…Candy miro a Albert…

¿Qué piensas amor?

¿Qué eres peligrosa...pecosa?

Yo...

Si...es imposible conocerte y no amarte…mira ese pobre hombre…esta locamente enamorado...de ti...

Hm…como lo sabes

Pues un corazón enamorado…reconoce...el amor...cuando lo ve...

¿Tu estas enamorado de mi Albert?

¡Como un loco…es más…si me decías que no pensaba raptarte y llevarte a las montañas de Escocia viviríamos en pecado y jamás volvería nadie a saber ni de ti o de mi…!

¿Te atreverías?

¡Pruébame….!

MM.…lo hare...llegado el momento...esto lo dijo muy pícaramente…

¿Y tu Candy White me amas?

¡Te amo...te adoro….no tienes ideas los mares de lagrimas que derrame por ti…!

¡Ha Lastima por esa legión de señoritas encopetadas…tu eres mío!

¡Si mi amor tuyo…!

Cjum…cjum..era la enfermera que antes de meterlo a la incubadora lo trajo al bebe para que ambos padres lo vieran….

Bueno…aquí traigo aun rompecorazones…que espero deseen ver…por que con lo romántico que están...no me extrañaría que ya estuvieran planeando el hermanito…

Candy se sonrojo...y Albert se rio…

De inmediato lo deposito con sumo cuidado en el regazo de Candy…

¡OOH...es tan hermoso¡

¡Si mi amor…es un angelito….!

¡Es idéntico al padre..Pero las pecas son de la mamá!

Iban a hablar cuando un ligero sollozo…silencio la platica…

mmm…este goloso ya olio a mamá…y esto significa comida…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo…Candy descubrió un voluptuoso seno…y de inmediato este querubín se pego…

Hermosísimo cuadro..Digno de inmortalizarse….Candy amamantando a su bebe..Albert extasiado observándolos…en una habitación llena de flores…peluches…y globos…

Para William Albert Andrew...nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz….

Después de amamantar al pequeño querubín…se lo llevo la enfermera…

¡Es precioso verdad!

¡Si mi amor….William Anthony Andrew!

¿Como has dicho?

¿Que llevara tu nombre...cielo y el de tu difunto sobrino…te parece?

Mmm…me gusta…me gusta mucho…

MIENTRAS EN INGLATERRA…

George estaba desesperado….había pasado días terribles en cuanto a la salud emocional de Margi….

El medico le había recomendado volver a América…..tal vez si veía a Candy…solo así volvería ella…a sanar…

**Capitulo XIII**

Mientras Candy y Albert están felices con el nacimiento de su pequeño….

George toma el avión con Margi hacia, América, ella esta estable mas no bien….continuamente sufre ataques de ansiedad y episodios de depresión profunda.

Los médicos le han dicho a George que es parte del proceso de restablecimiento que desaparecería una vez que ella enfrentara a su pasado…y retomaría sana a la realidad.

Candy y Albert están atentos al estado de salud del bebe, aunque el doctor les dice que esta muy bien y que en un día más podrá salir de la incubadora.

Por ser una figura publica como jefe del Clan Andrew Albert siempre esta expuesto a los medios de comunicación que se han esparcido la noticia del nacimiento del primogénito hijo del Patriarca de los Andrew y por ello se ve forzado a hablar y dar entrevistas a los medios informativos y enterarles de la buena nueva.

La noticia es primera plana ya que es todo un acontecimiento, tanto en los medios de negocios como sociales, por el inmenso poderío económico y es noticia principal en los círculos financieros, los Andrew son dueños de la Banca Mundial.

A primera hora del siguiente día en la mansión ancestral de los Andrew, la asistente de la Tía Abuela Elroy no se da abasto, ya que desde muy temprana hora inundan las llamadas telefónicas de todas partes del mundo y principalmente de Escocia ….de los diversos Clanes.

Así que sin saberlo la Victoriana y estirada Tía abuela, comienza su desayuno revisando como cada mañana la paginas de Sociales de los principales periódicos del mundo, Al leer esta ajusta aun mas sus anteojos ya que a cuatro columnas indica…

**NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO**

"_**WILLAMS ALBERT ANDREW"**_

_**EL**____**EXCENTRICO MILLONARIO JEFE PATRIARCAL DEL CLAN ANDREW SE ESTRENA COMO PAPA.**_

_**FELICITACIONES **__A LA FAMILIA ANDREW__ POR TAN INMEMORABLE ACONTECIMIENTO YA QUE EN ESTE PAIS QUE NO EXISTE LA REALEZA ES CONSIDERADA COMO TAL,AL IGUAL QUE FAMILIAS COMO LOS KENNEDY,FORD ENTRE OTRAS EN HORA BUENA.._

_ESTAREMOS ATENTOS A LA DECLARACIONES DEL PORTAVOZ ASI COMO LAS FOTOS DE ESTE LINDO BE__**BE.**_

_**Reportando desde Seattle…Brenda Dguez, para Bussines…**_

Su rostro de la ilustre dama es de color Acero…

Llama de inmediato a su asistente para que le confirme la noticia….

Seattle es el lugar que de inmediato exige a gritos y perdiendo totalmente su acostumbrada compostura pide ser comunicada con su sobrino…fuera de **No **conocer supuestamente a la madre del pequeño estaban los principios morales que regían dentro de su familia..

**NO , **Permitiría que un inocente que llevara la sangre de los Andrew fuera juzgado como un bastardo eso si que no ...Claro que habría que ver quien era la madre, pero fuera de eso…un gesto de alegría y felicidad lleno el rostro ajado por los años de Elizabeth Elroy.

De inmediato fue comunicada con Albert

Al recibir la llamada tanto Albert como Candy se alteraron ,sin embargo Albert le dijo que todo estaría bien que su abuela era estricta pero muy buena y que lo quería mucho.

Candy, contesto…lo se…-He llegado a quererla como a una madre.

**¿WILIAMS?**

**¡MUCHACHO TU ME VAS A MATAR¡**

**¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO QUE ESTOY LEYENDO EN LOS PRINCIPALES DIARIOS DEL MUNDO?**

**¡EL CONSEJO DEL CLAN ME TRAE LOCA!**

**¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION¡**

**¿ES VERDAD WILLIAMS…HAS TENIDO UN HIJO?**

**¿Quién ES LA MADRE?**

**¿Cómo ESTA?**

**¿Quién ES?**

**Bueno eran tantas las preguntas que no daba lugar a contestarlas…**

Mesura … Tía Elroy es verdad…..Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo…la mujer que amo..Me ha dado un hijo…

En cuanto a todo lo demás…le diré que es un varoncito nació con un mes de anticipación pero tanto ella como mi hijo están bien a dios gracias.

Tía abuela le ruego por favor prepare lo necesario para la llegada de mi mujer y mi hijo a la mansión.

**William….un Andrew ****NO**** debe nacer sin el apellido…debes cumplir con tu deber...hijo.**

**Tía abuela Elroy lo hare…a mi llegada ya George se encargara de ello.**

**¿Cómo ES…HIJO...DESEO TANTO VERLO?**

Lo hará es...precioso…dicen que se parece a mí…pero yo diría que es Anthony nacido nuevamente.

**Lagrimas asomaban el anciano rostro de la matriarca del Clan Andrew****...**

**¡Ohh hijo que felicidad¡**

**¡MMMJJJMM….pero ya hablaremos Williams…ya hablaremos¡**

Albert, sonrió…nada le molestaría…era tan feliz...se sentía tan vivo y pleno...con animo hasta de luchar con un león si se lo pusieran..Un hijo con la mujer amada…"Candy" esa pequeña pecosa de linda sonrisa…. Si supiera que daría hasta la vida por ella, que la amaba tanto…se casarían a su llegada y lucharía por su felicidad cada día de su vida.

Al llegar a Seattle George fue informado de inmediato de la presencia de Albert …de inmediato y con total desesperación llego al hospital aun no sabia a ciencia cierta que ocurría.

Al verlo llegar Patty y Annie quien se encontraban cerca de la recepción les dieron alcance a el y a Margi..

¡Margi¡

¡George¡

¡Gracias al cielo¡

¡Candy se le adelanto el parto¡ya nació el bebe¡

¿Quuueee?

Ambos contestaron….

¡Dios mío¡

¿Cómo están?

¿Candy?

¡El Bebe¡

George estaba sin color…¡Mi hija¡ pensó….su nieto… y como lo habría tomada Albert…

Corrieron de inmediato a donde le indicaron que estaba su cuarto…Margi iba callada su mente era un caos….sin embargo tener cerca a George le traía calma y paz.

Ahora ella había recuperado la memoria …quería de inmediato partir a donde se encontraba ese casa hogar llamada Pony….

Habían pasado 20 años…le suplicaría de ser necesario de rodillas, a las madres que le dieran informes de su hija…de su pequeña…

Candy era una chica muy dulce y la había llegado a querer como una hija…al igual que Patty e incluso a Annie sin embargo…tal vez por estar embarazada le ligaba un sentimiento que no comprendía por la pecosa..Un sentimiento de protección y cariño…ella se decía que era por el bebe.

Al llegar Albert iba saliendo…del cuarto cuando vio la comitiva que se acercaba….

¡George¡

¡Albert¡

Un fuerte abrazo…realmente amaba a Albert como un hijo, y ahora lo amaría aun mas era el padre de su nieto…su yerno.

Después del respectivo saludo...de inmediato le cuestiono a Albert...

Por favor, podemos pasar a verlos….

Por supuesto…

George estaba muy emocionado al grado que las lágrimas asomaban a sus bellos ojos…

¡Candy¡

¡Oh Mr. George¡

¿Dónde esta Margi?

¡Candy querida…que felicidad¡

¡Si Margi….mi hijo esta bien…oh Margi es tan bello¡

¡El ha vuelto….. A mi…..me ama¡

¡Soy tan feliz…como una alondra¡

Margi la miro llena de felicidad recordó sus ojos llenos de luz y esperanza….se recordó a si misma….

¡Oh querido George….ahora que nuestra hija la encontremos….¡

¿?

George un tanto nervioso dirigió una mirada elocuente a Albert y aunque deseaba ver a su nieto poder abrazar a Candy tuvo que echar mano a su autocontrol….y característica educación inglesa.

¡Candy….hay tanto que contarte…..!

De momento toda charla fue interrumpida por una gentil y morena enfermera quien traía a cierto pequeño comelón….

Este angelito pide a llanto vivo su hora de comer…

Mi angelito….

Y así George vio a ese pequeño mismo que desde ese instante y para siempre le robaría el corazón…era un milagro de dios….era algo maravilloso creado del inmenso amor de esos dos a quien tanto amaba de Candy su hija biológica y de Albert su hijo putativo…..realmente era maravilloso y ese angelito tenia toooodooo su carácter había que ver como hacia notar su presencia y exigiendo que era a el quien debían darle de comer.

Se sintió orgulloso de Candy de ver que al igual que Margi era una mujer valiente y muy fuerte…..le encantaron las pequitas del pequeño esa era la herencia de Margi…..ahora que ya estaban ahí…renacía en el la fe…que todo se arreglaría…que el destino les diera una oportunidad tanto a el de ser feliz con Margi y Candy como Albert y su nieto…..que hermosa era la vida…si que lo era…

Mientras en la mansión Andrew….

No, no…no… ¿Qué todo lo tengo que hacer yo?

He dicho que los sonajeros serán de plata….

Y tooodooo el cuarto en azul pastel y los peluches de diversos no puro elefantes…que creen que ha mi niño le va gustar ver el mismo bicho….

Jajajaja….Tía Elroy…

¡Archie querido¡

¿Ya sabes aquí…dirigiendo todo…sino estos no saben hacer nada?

Los pobres sirvientes acostumbrados al estricto carácter de la anciana Tía se veían compungidos….

¡hay Tía pero ….si es un bebe que va saber el de peluches…esta muy chiquito¡

¡Es un ANDREW¡

¡EXIJO LO MEJOR¡

¡LO SABES¡

¡ADEMAS ES EL FUTURO PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW…..!

¡Hay vas otra vez…querida Tía…deja que Albert y Candy eduquen a su hijo….o quieres otro pobre niño solo y triste¡

¿Quueeee hasss dicho insensato?

¡UPS¡

¡ARCHIVALD CORNWELLL¡

La Tía abuela se sintió mareada…y hubo que acercarla aun asiento…..eran demasiadas emociones…..

**CAPITULO XIV**

HAN PASADO SEIS AÑOS…..

OBSERVAMOS A UNA CANDY MAS HERMOSA QUE NUNCA ESPERANDO SU SEGUNDO BEBE….EL PEQUEÑO ANTONY CORRE Y CORRE JUNTO AL PEQUEÑO MILTON HIJO DE ANNIE Y ARCHIBALD …REALMENTE ANTONY HA SACADO LA ESTAMPA ANDREW PERO LA GRAN ENERGIA HURACANADA DE CANDY…..

MUCHAS VECES HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE MATAR DEL SUSTO A LA BISABUELA ELROY ESTA DE POR SI MUY ENFERMIZA PERO CON ESE PEQUEÑO ANGEL TRAVIESO ,QUE INCLUSO LE HA DEVUELTO A ELLA LA ALEGRIA DE VIVIR….

HAN FORMADO CANDY Y ALBERT UN HOGAR SOLIDO LLENO DE AMOR Y COMPRENSION….

CANDY NO HA DEJADO LA ENFERMERIA SIGUE SIENDO ENFERMERA VOLUNTARIA Y ES MUY ESTIMADA POR LAS PERSONAS DE CHICAGO QUE COMENTAN SU NOBLE Y ALTRUISTA CARÁCTER.

LA VIDA ES BUENA…..SI SE FUNDA SOBRE BASES TAN FUERTES COMO ES EL AMOR, EL RESPETO, LA AMISTAD, EL PERDON, ENTRE OTROS.

CUANDO A ALBERT SE ENCUENTRA DE VIAJE SIEMPRE ESTA EN COMUNICACION CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS, PARA EL ELLOS SON SU VERDADERA RIQUEZA….

LA MANSION ANDREW OTRORA SOBRIA Y LLENA DE SECRETOS...Y LUTO HOY FLORECE LA ENERGIA QUE SE RESPIRA ES EL AMOR…

JAMAS NI EN SUS MAS CENTRADOS SUEÑOS ELIZABETH ELROY HABIA SIDO TAN FELIZ….VER A SU SOBRINO CON UNA HERMOSA FAMILIA,VER A CANDY QUE REALMENTE LA QUERIA Y SE HABIA GANADO SU CARIÑO…Y ESE PEQUEÑO QUE LE HABIA ROBADO EL CORAZON DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE LLEGARON A LA MANSION…ESE PEQUEÑO QUE SERIA LA NUEVA GENERACION DEL LINAJE DE LOS ANDREW….SE SENTIA SATISFECHA…CUANDO DIOS QUISIERA ELLA PODIA IRSE MUY FELIZ…AUNQUE DESEABA PODER DISFRUTAR UN POCO MAS…CONOCER A ESA PRINCESA QUE A SUS 7 MESES DE GESTACION YA SE DABA A VER ATRAVEZ DEL ULTRASONIDO….SI NO SABIA QUE HABIA HECHO TAN BUENO PARA QUE DIOS LA PREMIARA CON LA FELICIDAD….

ANNIE SE ACERCA A CANDY QUIEN ESTA RECOSTADA JUNTO A UN ESPESO ARBOL….ESTE ESTA FRENTE AL LAGO QUE ATRAVIEZ DICHA PROPIEDAD…

LAS AVES CANTAS SUS TRINOS Y UN AROMA A FLORES SILVESTRE SE ESPARCE EN ESE BELLO DIA LLENO DE SOL Y CALOR….

CANDY TRAE UNA BATA TIPO PINTOR BLANCA CON UNOS PESCADORES DE MATERNIDAD Y SANDALIA TEJIDAS UN SOMBRERO Y CON UN OJO VE A EL PEQUEÑO ANTONY Y CON OTRO A SU LECTURA….

¡CANDY¡

¡ANNIE¡

TE HE TRAIDO UN POCO DE LIMONADA…

¡GRACIAS ANNIE ¡

¡QUE GENTIL ERES ANNIE ….DEBERIA SER YO QUIEN TE ATENDIERA…..Y ERES TU…..¡

SABES QUE ESO NO IMPORTA….

GRACIAS ANNIE…

¿DIME CUANDO LLEGARAN?

LLEGARAN POR LA TARDE EN EL VUELO DE LAS 6:45 PM

¿ESTAS NERVIOSA?…

SI…IMAGINATE DESPUES QUE MIS PADRES RECORRIERAN EL MUNDO….AHORA ME SALEN QUE TENDRE UN HERMANO?

¡IMAGINATE¡

ES..LO NATURAL EL SEÑOR GEORGE ES UN HOMBRE AUN MUY VARONIL Y MARGIE…DIGO ES TODAVIA UNA MUJER MUY ATRACTIVA Y JOVEN…

SI Y AHORA MADRE E HIJA PARECEMOS GLOBOS DE CAMBODIA , POR CULPA DE ESTOS HOMBRES TAN ATRACTIVOS…..

JAJAJAJAJA…

¡QUE COSAS DICES CANDY¡

ANNIE NUNCA DEJARAS DE SER UNA TIMIDA¡

SABES…..SOY MUY FELIZ CANDY, ARCHIE ME AMA…YYO A EL….AUNQUE NO PUEDA DARLE MAS HIJOS….

ANNIE…NO TE ATORMENTES…..SOLO DIOS TIENE LA ULTIMA PALABRA..NO LO CREES…

SI..CANDY NO SABES CUANTO DESEO TENER MAS HIJOS…TRES O CUATRO MAS…TU SABES QUE ME ENCANTARIA TENER UN GRAN FAMILIA…..

¿PERO SI YA LA TIENES?…

MIS BODOQUES, LA TIA ABUELA…..VAMOS HASTA BIGOTES EL GATO Y FIRULAIS MI PERRO… ¿QUIERE MAS?

JAJAJAJA….CANDY NUNCA CAMBIARAS….

SABES…ANNIE….

¿TU CREES EN EL DESTINO?…

POR QUE LO PREGUNTAS…..

SON TAN RARO TODO EN MI VIDA…..MIS PADRES, MI VIDA, ALBERT…MIS HIJOS…

ES COMO SI TODO SE HUBIERA CONFABULADO PARA QUE TODO AQUELLO QUE YO CARECIA…LO TUVIERA O VOLVIERA AMI….

SI VERDAD…

ES COMO SI HUBIERA JUGADO LA VIDA UNA APUESTA CON EL DESTINO…

Y GANO LA VIDA….

NO GANO EL AMOR…..EL ETERNO GANADOR…

EN ESO SE ESCUCHO EL SONIDO DEL CELULAR DE CANDY…..

¿AMOR?

SI…..QUE ALEGRIA…

DE INMEDIATO….

POR SUPUESTO…

TODO YA ESTA LISTO...

BUENO MI CIELO LOS ESPERAMOS CON ANSIAS…BESOS BYE

¿ALBERT?

¡NO ERA EL LECHERO¡

¡CANDY¡

JAJAJAJA…POR SUPUESTO QUIEN MAS….

AYUDAME A LEVANTARME POR FAVOR…

POR SUPUESTO..

AHH….CADA DIA ME MUEVO MAS LENTO IMAGINATE QUE HAY UNA TORTUGA ARBICOLA EN EL PATIO..Y HASTA ELLA YA ME REBASA….

JAJAJA…

¡VAMOS QUE MIS PADRES ADELANTARON SU LLEGADA¡

¡OHH¡ DEBO MARCHARME…TU QUERRAS ATENDERLOS Y YO…

¡BASTA ERES PARA MI UNA HERMANA, ASI QUE TE QUEDAS Y ATENDEMOS JUNTAS…O QUE ME ¿ABANDONARAS?

LE DIJO ESTO HACIENDO UNA CARITA….

¡CHANTAJISTA¡

¡ESA…SOY YO¡

JUSTO LLEGABAN CUANDO UNA LUJOSA LIMOUSINA COLOR NEGRO CON EL ESCUDO DEL AGUILA CON LA A…DESCENDIO CUAL PRINCIPE DE CUENTOS UN IMPONENTE HOMBRE DE UN METRO NOVENTA DE UNA CABELLERA RUBIA DORADA…Y UNOS OJOS AZUL CIELO LLEVAME ALA GLORIA,Y UN CUERPO QUE CUALQUIER MODELO DE REVISTA SE QUEDA ENANO….(SE NOTA QUE CACHETEO POR ALBERT…. VERDAD) …

Y MUY CABALLEROSO ABRIO LA PUERTA…

MARGI….O MADISON RIVERS….

-LUCIA BELLISIMA…SU EMBARAZO ERA NOTORIO SOLO LO DIFERENCIABA UNA SEMANA CON EL DE CANDY…..LA FELICIDAD DESBORDABA EN SUS PUPILAS MIENTRAS , QUE DE LA OTRA PUERTA UN APUESTO Y MADURO ADMINISTRADOR DESCENDIA GEORGE JHONSON DE IMPONENTE PERSONALIDAD…..

¡HIJA¡

MADRE E HIJA CORRIERON AL ENCUENTRO….

TRES AÑOS HABIA PASADO…DESDE QUE MARGIE RECOBRARA LA MEMORIA Y LE PUDIERAN DECIR LA VERDAD A CANDY , LOS MISMO MEDICOS LE INDICARON A GEORGE QUE UN AMBIENTE NUEVO EVITANDO LOS RECUERDO QUE LE TRAUMATIZABAN ERAN MUY BUENOS PARA SU SALUD MENTAL…..DESPUES DE SU CASAMIENTO PARTIERON POR UN VIAJE ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO….HASTA QUE LA VIDA LOS SORPRENDIO CON UN ANGEL QUE SE GESTABA EN LAS ENTRAÑAS DE MARGIE…Y DECIDIERON VOLVER, HASTA EL NACIMIENTO DE ESTE BEBE…

GEORGE SIEMPRE TAN PROPIO Y EDUCADO…OLVIDO EL PROTOCOLO DE BUENAS COSTUMBRES Y CORRIO PRACTICAMENTE AL LADO DE SUS AMADAS PECOSAS,…..DIARIAMENTE LA LLAMABA A CANDY Y ALBERT….PARA EL AMBOS ERAN SUS HIJOS QUERIDOS…Y ESE DIABLILLO LLAMADO ANTONY DUEÑO ABSOLUTO DE SU VIDA…

EL ABRAZO FUE DE ANTOLOGIA…..BESOS FUERON REPARTIDOS ASI COMO PRESENTES DE TOOODAS PARTES DEL MUNDO….EL MAS AFORTUNADO POR SUPUESTO QUE FUE ANTONY QUIEN EN UN GESTO MUY DULCE COMPARTIO ALGUNOS PRESENTES CON EL PEQUEÑO MILTON…..

LA TIA ABUELA LLORABA DE ALEGRIA….

TODOS LA CONSOLARON Y ANTONY LA CUBRIO CON BESOS Y LE DIJO ABUE…NO LLORES..ERES MAS LINDA CUANDO RIES QUE CUANDO LLORAS…..

TODOS SONRIERON…ESA FRASE ES SINONIMO DE LOS ANDREW…NO LO CREEN…

BUENO Y ASI EN MEDIO DE TANTAS ALEGRIAS LLEGO EL TAN ESPERADO DIA DEL ALUMBRAMIENTO….

Y COMO LAS PECOSAS…NO DEJAN DE SER EL CENTRO DE LA ATRACCION….AMBAS SE LES OCURRIO INICIAR EL TRABAJO DE PARTO….EL MISMO DIA…..PARA ACABAR..

EN EL HOSPITAL MÁS PROMINENTE DE LA CIUDAD UN JOVEN MAGNATE Y UN MADURO EMPRESARIO…YA MERO DESCUBRIAN PETROLEO….DIGO POR LA ZANJA QUE TENIA DE CAMINAR NERVIOSOS…..

PARA ACABARLA MARGI TENÍA COMPLICACIOMNES DEBIDO A QUE SU EMBARAZO ERA CONSIDERADO DE RIESGO POR LA EDAD…..

Y CANDY LA BEBE TRAIA ENROLLADO EL CORDON …Y COMO SIEMPRE LA PECOSA SE NEGABA A LA CESAREA ELLA ASEGURABA QUE MUY VALIENTE PODRIA TENER A SU BEBE COMO LAS MERAS DE MI TIERRA…..

ASI QUE ERA UN CORRE CORRE DE ENFERMERAS, MEDICOS….

DESPUES DE ALGUNAS HORAS Y DE QUE MATERIALMENTE ALBERT SE HABIA COMIDO SUS UÑAS….POR LOS NERVIOS….Y GEORGE SE HABIA ARRANCADO CASI LA CABELLERA….

EL DOCTOR SALIO…

FAMILIARES DE LA SRA JHONSON….

¡AQUI¡

TODOS HASTA LA TIA ABUELA ESPERABAN ANSIOSOS…..

SEÑOR JHONSON ES USTED PADRE DE UN HERMOSO BEBE QUE PESO CASI 3.650 GRS Y MIDIO 52 CM ESTA MUY SANO…PERO HUBO QUE HACERLE CESAREA, A LA SRA MARGIE AMBOS ESTAN BIEN Y MUCHAS FELICIDADES….

¡GRACIAS¡

ALBERT…TUVO OTRO PAR DE ANGUSTIOSAS HORAS CUANDO NUEVAMENTE SALIO EL POBRE Y CANSADO DOCTOR….

SI…..YA VOY USTED ES….

SI EL ESPOSO DE LA SRA CANDY…

¿Cómo ESTA?

¿LA NENA Y MI ESPOSA ESTAN BIEN?

DEJEME HABLAR SEÑOR ANDREW POR FAVOR SI ELLAS ESTAN BIEN…..NACIERON NATURALMENTE COMO QUIZO SU TERCA ESPOSA..EJEM …¡PERDON¡ LA SRA CANDY….

LAS TRES ESTAN BIEN…

¿LAS TRES?

SI FUERON GEMELAS…ESTAN BELLISIMAS AUNQUE DEBO DECIRLE QUE LAS PECAS NO SOLO AFECTARON LA GENERACION DE SU ESPOSA…CREO QUE PERDURARAN POR SIEMPRE….EN FIN FELICIDADES Y PUEDEN VER A AMBAS SRAS…Y

Y SE QUEDO…EL POBRE DOCTOR HABLANDO SOLO POR QUE MATERIALMENTE UNA ESTAMPIDA DE PERSONAS CORRIERON A LAS HABITACIONES DE LAS MADRES…..

UNA BELLISMA AUNQUE ALGO CANSADA CANDY…YA AMAMANTABA A DOS PECOSITAS RUBITAS….

UNA CON MECHON LACIO…LA OTRA CON MECHON ENRIZADO…UNA OJOS VERDES LA OTRA OJOS AZUL….PERO ESO SI MUY PECOSAS….Y PRECIOSAS

ALBERT PRACTICAMENTE SE SUBIO A LA CAMA Y BESO A CANDY..EN LOS LABIOS….

GRACIAS AMOR…..SON PRECIOSAS, PERFECTAS….GRACIAS…

MJMM…..MJMMM…..MMMM…YA DEJENSE DE ARRUMACOS QUE ANTONY ESTA DESEOSO DE VER A SUS HERMANITAS….

MIRA ANTONY,….. ELLA ES ELIZABETH PAUNA Y ELIZABETH MADISON…..

A LA TIA ABUELA SE LE HUMEDECIERON LOS OJOS ADEMAS QUE LAS NENAS ERAN IDENTICAS A SU DIFUNTA SOBRINA PAUNA…..ELLOS LA HONRABAN A ELLA CON PONERLE A AMBAS SU NOMBRE…..

¡GRACIAS HIJOS¡

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA HABITACION LIGERAMENTE MAREADA AUN POR LA ANESTESIA….

MARGIE….AMOR…

GEORGE…. ¿COMO ESTA EL BEBE?

CALMA YA LO TRAE LA ENFERMERA…GRACIAS MI AMOR ES PERFECTO….AUNQUE TE DIRE MMMM….TE DEMANDARE POR QUE SALIO PECOSO….

¡GEORGE¡

JAJAJAJA…

BUENO ENTONCES GEORGE JUNIOR II ,SABRA QUE LAS PRIMERAS PALABRAS QUE SU PADRE DIJO DE EL….ERAN SUMAMENTE DESPECTIVAS…

NO SE LO DIRAS… ¿VERDAD?

MMMM…TE COSTARA UN BESO….SI NO TE DELATARE…

CHANTAJISTA….

LA MEJOR….

Y ASI LA ENFERMERA TRAJO A UN BEBE DE UN OSCURO CABELLITO….

ES PRECIOSO…

MIRA AMOR ES IGUALITO A TI…

AUNQUE ESPERO QUE EL NO SE TRAUME Y NOS DEMANDE POR ELLO…

MALA…

JAJAJAJA…

QUIERO VER A CANDY YA NACIO EL BEBE….POR FAVOR GEORGE VE A VERLA…QUIERO SABER DE ELLA…

DE INMEDIATO LINDA…

GEORGE LLEGO YA ALA HABITACION DE CANDY JUSTO CUANDO SALIAN UNOS CHICOS QUE TRAIAN LAS FLORES Y GLOBOS QUE HABIA PEDIDO ALBERT….

EL CUADRO ERA HERMOSO…EL´PEQUEÑO…ANTONY JUNTO A ALBERT MIENTRAS CON SUMO CUIDADO SOSTENIA A UNA DE LAS GEMELITAS MIENTRAS CANDY LE ENSEÑABA A ANNIE LA OTRA….

¿Cómo…SON DOS?

SI….YA SABES LOS ANDREW SIEMPRE DE DADIVOSOS…

JAJAJAJA…

HIJA…..ESTAN MUY BELLAS….

¿YA NACIO?

SI FUE UN VARONCITO….DICE MARGIE QUE ES MI VIVO RETRATO….

POBRECITO

¡ALBERT¡

JAJAJAJA…..

PUES DEJAME DECIRTE ANDREW…. QUE MI GEORGE II,… SERA UN EXCELENTE TIO PARA ESTAS DOS PEQUEÑAS Y PARA ANTONY…..

MAS TARDES CON SUMO CUIDADO CANDY VA A VISITAR A MARGIE YA QUE ESTA POR LA CESAREA DEBIA GUARDAR REPOSO ABSOLUTO…..

AMBAS SE ABRAZARON CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS….

AMBAS ERAN DICHOSAS….Y AMADAS…

CUANTAS COSAS TUVIERON QUE VIVIR…..PARA LOGRARLO…

LA MEJOR APUESTA….ES SER FELIZ….LA VIDA NO ES PERFECTA…PERO SI TOMAMOS ESOS MOMENTOS UNICOS Y IRREPETIBLES Y LO GUARDAMOS DENTRO DEL COFRE DE NUESTRO CORAZON…AHÍ PERMANECERAN PARA SIEMPRE…Y NOS FORTALECERAN EN LOS MOMENTOS DIFICILES.

Y ASI LOS ANDREW Y LOS JHONSON SIGUIERON UNA VIDA NO PERFECTA PERO SI LLENA DE AMOR Y COMPRESION…..PARA SIEMPRE.

**FIN**

**QUIERO AGRADECER SINCERAMENTE A TODAS AQUELLAS CHICAS, QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MIS FICS Y DE ESCRIBIRME…MIL GRACIAS…**

**ESTA HISTORIA ME LLENO MUCHO, ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLA….ALBERT SIEMPRE SERA EL PRINCIPE DE MIS SUEÑOS.**

**SEAN FELICES….Y DIGANLE SIEMPRE A SUS SERES QUERIDOS QUE LOS AMAN…PARA QUE USTEDES NUNCA LES FALTE EL AMOR.**

**BRENDA DE ANDREW**

Eterna princesa guardiana del corazón de Albert.


End file.
